Mentiras
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Gohan tiene una revelación gracias a unos eventos nocturnos y decide cambiar su vida, con esto no también cambiara la de las personas que lo rodean. (Yaoi) Secuela de Asexualidad, capitulo 8 arriba, el día de Gohan aun no termina...descubre quien es Aranruth.
1. Prologo

No, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, antes de que Goku fuera convertido en niño.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, no necesitaba ser adivino ni un erudito en ninguna materia para darse cuenta de que lo que pasaba por las noches estaba ligado, porque una vez, incluso dos noches seguidas podría llamarse casualidad, para ya…varias noches consecutivas era algo que simplemente debía tener una razón de ser.

Suspiro y bajo sus ojos negros al café que yacía tibio en la taza de la mesa de la sala, no tenía ganas de ir a la cama, había dicho a su esposa que se quedaría abajo revisando algunos papeles para no preocuparla, pero la realidad es que temía lo que fuese a suceder en cuanto sus ojos se cerraran y cayera preso del sueño, las campanadas de aquel enorme reloj que les había regalado su suegro hace algunos años anuncio que era media noche y le recordó que pese a todo debía ir a la cama, mañana tenía que presentar una propuesta importante a la Corporación Capsula y el hecho de que Bulma fuera amiga de la familia, más bien algo así como una tía no iba a hacerlo menos importante, volvió a suspirar y decidió alejar sus manos de la taza para recargar su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón, tal vez solo debía analizar la situación y buscar una solución o mínimo una causa para sus extraños pero realistas sueños.

La primer noche, cuando todo había iniciado todo estaba negro , normalmente no tenía sueños y cuando llegaba a tenerlos no los recordaba, no creía que tuvieran lógica, así que el haber iniciado en negro no había sido algo llamativo, el problema fue cuando sintió que jalaban su ropa y como su cuerpo parecía ceder hacia abajo, en el sentido contrario a donde sentía el jalón, para después escuchar la voz de quien era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, esas palabras donde le exigía que abriera los ojos y solo le llamaba "hijo de Goku" le remonto a varios años atrás, para ser más preciso la primera vez que Gohan había estado al cuidado de su mentor y maestro, solo que no recordaba tan vívidamente el miedo que su pequeño yo sentía en ese entonces, cuando después de caer al agua y verse sin su padre se movió de un lado a otro clamando por alguien que no estaba a su lado, el agua se sentía tan real que simplemente le confundía, una cosa era sentirse temeroso y pequeño, desvalido y confundido y otra era saber que aquello realmente era un sueño, porque en su sueño de pronto se dividía entre el ser que había sido de pequeño y el adulto que era ahora, observando como un espectador invisible, ahí donde pudo ver a un señor Piccoro más joven, Gohan podría jurar que parecía más un adolescente por las facciones de su rostro que un adulto en forma, aunque pareciera completamente ilógico y disparatado para cualquiera, el sueño avanzaba con la primer amenaza que recibió de su maestro, le arrancaría la lengua si seguía llorando ¿era esa cara una de frustración? ¿El señor Piccoro había sospechado cuando se llevó que podría con un niño de cinco años?, supo al verse aguantando el llanto mientras le decían que su padre había muerto que el señor Piccoro no siempre gozo de un buen sentido del tacto, escucho como le explicaba a su joven yo la situación , no recordaba usualmente las palabras exactas así que escuchar todo de nueva cuenta le lleno de un sentimiento extraño, aquella era una charla que definitivamente nadie tendría con un niño de esa edad, entonces supo que desde entonces el señor Piccoro le dio su lugar como un guerrero aliado, como una promesa para vencer a los que vendrían a la Tierra, aunque debía admitir que cuando le vio tomar la cabeza de su joven yo para levantarlo mientras lloraba agitando sus manitas y su colita de un lado a otro le hizo entender un poco la renuencia de su madre hacía el nameku, de pronto su pequeño yo volaba a una velocidad peligrosa, no recordaba muy bien eso, de hecho se dio cuenta que no recordaba muchas cosas de ese primer encuentro, solo que no había sido placentero del todo, el sueño terminaba justo con un rayo de energía que cuando despertó recordó perfectamente había destruido una gran montaña, esa vez había logrado hacer a un lado ese sentimiento que ahora que analizaba las cosas no lo dejaba en paz.

La segunda noche había caído dormido sin preocupaciones, no esperaba tener otro sueño revelador que reviviera cosas de su pasado, después de todo el anterior no había sido tan malo, lamentablemente este iniciaba de forma violenta, podía sentir la agresividad en el aire y cuando su forma adulta se giro pudo ver a un hombre alto, fornido, calvo con una cola amarrada a la cintura…Napa, definitivamente era él y vio el momento justo cuando levanto su enorme brazo y una gran bola de energía cegó a casi todos, pudo ver en cámara lenta lo que en ese momento no vio con objetividad, aquella onda destructora iba directo hacia su joven yo, un niño de cabello largo y vestimenta morada se protegía el rostro tal vez creyendo que podría amortiguar el golpe, no recordaba ser tan ingenuo, pero si recordaba la rapidez con su maestro había actuado, sin pensarlo se había lanzado como escudo absorbiendo todo el impacto, Gohan solo recordaba como la luz y la sombra de ese evento le había quitado el sueño un par de noches, pero ahí desde otro punto de vista pudo ver el dolor en la cara de su maestro, no solo el grito ensordecedor que hablaba de algo que le podía haber quemado, pronto el aire se volvió turbio, la tierra se levantó del suelo y cuando la visión volvió pudo observar el cuerpo maltrecho de su maestro, los ríos de sangre purpura corriendo por su rostro y brazos, además de un inconfundible olor a carne quemada que no recordaba, observo como antes de perder el conocimiento aquel imponente hombre había dicho claramente "Huye Gohan", no fue un pelea, venga mi muerte, no, aquel orgulloso nameku le había dicho que se alejará de ahí, entonces cuando vio cómo su joven yo se acercaba a su maestro con la esperanza de encontrar vida en unos ojos que ya casi no la tenían sintió vergüenza, porque en ese momento pudieron haberlo matado y el sacrificio de su maestro habría sido inútil, sin embargo eso le había permitido escuchar como el orgulloso hombre que había entrenado a un niño pequeño le hablaba como a su igual, demostrando la humanidad que muchos negaban en él, pudo acercarse un poco y ver una vez las lágrimas que no creía que alguien más pudiera haber visto antes y al final con un muy suave "Gohan…te quiero" había cerrado los ojos para despertarse con el eco de su propio llanto infantil resonando en sus oídos, esa noche, la segunda había logra sobresaltar a Videl quien dormía a su lado, quien inmediatamente le pregunto si estaba bien por el desconcierto en su rostro, entonces debió sospechar algo pero no lo hizo, solo adjudico aquello a haber estado preocupado por el entrenamiento que propia hija estaba teniendo según ella a escondidas.

La tercer noche fue algo complicada y extraña, recordaba que iniciaba en el cuerpo de su yo más joven, siendo aplastado por el pie de Freezer y pensó que trataría de eso, de cómo se había sentido de impotente al verse superado por mucho por quien sería el destructor del planeta original de su padre y seguro, sus abuelos, pero no fue así , pronto su ser se volvió liviano y se convirtió en el aire que cortaba violetamente el cuerpo del único Nameku que no había nacido en ese planeta tan lejano, una vez más pensó y se equivocó respecto a lo que pasaría, se sorprendió cuando un monologo jamás antes escuchado resonó en sus oídos como si estuviera dentro de la cabeza de su maestro.

"Maldición, el ki de Gohan está disminuyendo…Gohan, tú fuiste el único que me acompaño…y sin darme cuenta fuiste entrando en mi corazón…tanto que no he podido olvidarte…desde entonces nació un sentimiento muy especial de mi para ti…"

Inmediatamente sintió un calor extraño naciendo en su estómago no materializado y el grito de su maestro exigiendo…no, más bien pidiendo que no se muriera le hicieron sentirse un tanto mareado, era casi como si la velocidad a la que volaba su maestro le afectará, o eso es lo que quiso creer, pronto su cuerpo se volvía a sentir y volvió a ser un testigo oculto en la escena, ahora estaba más adelante la batalla contra Freezer, su padre estaba ya con ellos y se notaba en todos la pelea que cada quien había librado hasta entonces, no estaba muy seguro de que seguiría exactamente, no hasta que vio a Freezer apuntar hacia su padre, lo recordó y todo paso tal y como su mente le había guardado, el señor Piccoro había vuelto a ser un escudo para alguien más, ahora para su padre, ante aquella escena recordó que el mismo pensó ¿Por qué tenía él que salvar a quien estaba distraído?¿acaso no podía empujarlos y evitar que nadie saliera herido de muerte? ¿Tenía forzosamente que sentir que le perforaban y quemaban la carne para sentir que hacia algo bueno?, se vio a sí mismo una vez más llorando la muerte de su maestro y se removió en la cama, despertando con calma pero con la confusión en sus manos, esa vez había despertado antes de las tres de la mañana había decidido levantarse antes para evitar tener una continuación, fue entonces cuando su subconsciente le advirtió de que aquello no se detendría.

La cuarta noche debía reconocer que no había sido tan mala, era sobre la vez que el Doctor Güero les había atacado, antes de que Cell entrara en el mapa, para ser preciso, había atacado a su maestro, ese sueño sucedió tal cual y había pasado, sin sorpresas que él no hubiera visto o cosas que hubiera olvidado, ese momento en que su maestro le había llamado y él había acudido para salvarlo, el escuchar por primera vez las palabras de agradecimiento de su maestro habían hecho que este sueño no pareciera del todo malo, era casi como un distractor finamente puesto para hacerle bajar la guardia y pensar que era solo nostalgia de su subconsciente haciéndole recordar cosas que tal vez había olvidado, esa vez se había despertado con la alarma de la mañana y había dejado de lado el temor de los sueños mientras bebía una taza de café y desayunaba con su familia.

La noche siguiente fue terrible, una pesadilla con todas sus letras, la forma como un Cell sin perfeccionarse destruyo el cuello de su maestro, logrando que el eco de sus huesos al romperse le dieran nauseas le hizo rogar que aquello terminara, pero no fue así, cada golpe, cada daño por rápido que pareciera resonaba en sus oídos con una veracidad ensordecedora, una parte de su lógica le repetía que aun cuando todo aquello hubiera sido así de cruel y doloroso su maestro seguro ya no estaba consiente para sentir todo aquel dolor, pero él como espectador si lo escuchaba ¡Y de qué manera!, los ojos de los otros androides no ayudaban en nada y el ver como al final ese despreciable ser lanzaba su cuerpo al agua como si de un desperdicio mal oliente se tratará le hizo odiarse así mismo, porque ese era el mismo ser a quien había perdonado cuando era un adolescente, a quien ilusamente quiso dar una oportunidad, esa vez no había estado presente, él y su padre estaban lejos, solo recordaba la rabia y frustración que le había dejado el inexistente ki de su maestro y un extraño dolor en sus rodillas adultas le hizo recordar cómo había vuelto a caer ante su nula posibilidad de ayudar a quien significaba tanto para él, esa vez despertó unos segundo antes que su alarma sonara, se metió a la ducha y pensó detenidamente que aquello debía parar, esa había sido una mala noche y aun despierto, bajo la calidez que le daba el agua recordaba los horribles sonidos del cuerpo su maestro al ser maltratado y desechado sin honor alguno.

El sueño de la siguiente noche, pese a cierto temor que aún le hacía escuchar el crujido de los huesos, fue amable, un nuevo bálsamo para su cabeza, la vez que después de un largo entrenamiento con su padre se acercó decidido hacia su maestro y le pidió un traje igual al suyo, en ese momento no lo pensó, pero ahí en su sueño como un espectador mudo pudo ver el rostro de su padre y de su maestro, ambos pilares de su fuerza, contrarios según las anécdotas de Krillin, observando como él era vestido con un traje idéntico al de su maestro, nunca había usado uno tan parecido, incluso el peso de las hombreras era el justo y en ese momento sin decir nada de eso lo agradeció, sentirse más cerca de su maestro era sin lugar a dudas una de las sensaciones más agradables de todas, recordaba mientras observaba como su yo transformado en súper sayajin se veía las manos, que podía sentir como su poder se balanceaba de manera correcta con solo estar vestido así, como la manta que cualquier niño pequeño tenía para darle seguridad, ¿Cómo podía ser tan inseguro ante la mirada de dos guerreros que estaban colocando el futuro del mundo en sus manos?¿cómo no lo veía y aceptaba?, esa mañana volvió a levantarse antes de tiempo y con cuidado una vez más salió de la cama para llevarse las manos al cabello, el sueño había sido bueno ¿pero que le esperaba después?, según el patrón de sueños anteriores algo nada grato le esperaba y si el tiempo no se saltaba mucho seguía justo la pelea de Cell.

La noche llego nuevamente y se dedicó a trabajar constantemente, incluso pensó en no dormir como una opción, pero a mitad de la noche cayo dormido sobre el escritorio de su estudio sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo y empezó todo justo cuando la batalla de Cell contra él iniciaba, todo parecía más rápido de lo que recordaba, solo parecía que el tiempo iba más lento cuando se trataba de su maestro, el sueño se centró en como el señor Piccoro tomaba la pelea, como desde que su padre se dio por vencido dejándole todo a él casi hace que el nameku se atragante, en varias ocasiones se acercó a su maestro aun con el conocimiento de que su presencia no sería detectada, pero quería estar ahí, decirle que no se preocupara que las cosas pasarían y mejorarían, que esa angustia que se notaba en su rostro no sería permanente, sin embargo el sueño se volvió a una velocidad normal en cuanto las cosas en el campo de batalla se volvieron difíciles y vio cómo su maestro sin pensar una vez más en la diferencia de poderes se lanzaba para ayudarlo, no se ponía ahora en su camino, intentaba atacar a Cell por atrás, sin embargo aun cuando el Gohan adulto le grito que no lo hiciera fue demasiado tarde, Cell con solo expulsar su poder hizo que su maestro cayera derribado, una vez más le grito a su maestro que se detuviera y se gritó a si mismo del otro lado que acabará con lo que sabía no podía acabar, no en ese momento, pudo ver como el señor Piccoro no se detenía y lanzaba un nuevo ataque antes de decir algo que no recordaba haber oído ¿esas palabras realmente salían de él una vez más?, ¿era él , el único que le comprendía?, su yo más joven aumentaba su ki para poder acabar con aquel que inicialmente no parecía más que un enemigo más de su padre y en el sueño sentía esa angustia, sabía que no moriría su maestro, pero aun así no podía quitarse esas ganas de tomarlo y alejarlo del campo de batalla, al final se despertó de golpe sobre su escritorio, tumbando el resto de los papeles que no había arrojado ya al suelo.

Las siguientes noches fueron de la pelea de Majin Boo y de cosas menores que fueron pasando después, enemigos iban y venía , pudo observar que aun cuando dejo de lado las batallas y los entrenamientos, su maestro seguía creyendo en él como ninguno otro, por eso ahora estaba ahí, mitad de la noche analizándolo todo para saber de qué iba de todo aquello, los últimos sueños habían sido sobre los incidentes de hace varios años, cuando se encontró confundido y perdido, cuando su maestro intento ayudarlo y él sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, cuando lo beso en su recamara, cuando se besaron después con una pasión que aún le arrebolaba las mejillas en el bosque, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo se rompió entre ambos y él falto a su graduación, cuando le vio presente en su boda unos segundos solo después de haberle pedido que no faltara, que necesitaba sentirlo cerca , cuando volvió poco a poco a su vida una vez más pero trazando una línea invisible que les prohibía acercarse demasiado.

La noche anterior había soñado justo cuando el señor Piccoro había cuidado de que su hija no se extralimitara en sus entrenamientos, él no se acercaba demasiado a ella, no desde que había aprendido a hablar y caminar, pero sabía que estaba al pendiente de ella, tal vez por eso no le preocupaba tanto que se fuera a las montañas cuando no la acompañaba su padre por su entrenamiento con Uub o Goten por su nueva afición a la modernidad y las chicas o incluso Trunks quien había encontrado en la Corporación Capsula una nueva forma de retar a su intelecto, Gohan sabía que el señor Piccoro observaba a su hija de lejos y eso le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, incluso Videl se notaba menos reacia a la idea.

Se levantó del sofá para tomar la taza ya fría de café y moverse a la cocina, mientras lavaba la taza dejando que el resto de café se fuera por la cañería solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que aquellos sueños eran un grito para darle su lugar al señor Piccoro, ¿pero acaso no lo hacía ya?¿no lo respetaba ya lo suficiente?¿no lo quería ya lo necesariamente correcto?, suspiro mientras el jabón limpiaba los restos de café y recordó sin querer la noche en que Videl se había vuelto demandante , con el tiempo las cosas habían mejorado eso era cierto y pese a no ser un matrimonio como él desearía, eran uno modelo ante los demás, no discutían mucho realmente, Videl se había vuelto más tranquila y su hija había sido realmente una bendición; cerro el grifo del agua para dejar la taza estilando en su lugar, entonces se movió sin muchas ganas a su habitación, ahí donde Videl yacía dormida, hace mucho que no le esperaba despierta, su trabajo y un pacto sin palabras le había enseñado a darle su espacio en la recamara, cumplía con su obligaciones de esposo una o dos veces al mes solo para mantener tranquila a Videl y que le diera esos momentos de libertad y tranquilidad.

Se vistió con su pijama color azul marino y blanco, se metió a la cama, se quitó los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama y se prometió que fuera lo que fuera del siguiente sueño definiría lo que haría, tal vez ir con un psicólogo no era tan mala idea después de todo, por ahora se arriesgaría a que el sueño lo guiara, pues ya no había más recuerdos, solo el presente y no se podía soñar con el presente.

Una hilera de personas estaban a su alrededor, él vestía un traje azul con una corbata oscura, no llevaba sus lentes, no sabía porque, tampoco sabía porque algunas personas parecían felices y otras angustiadas, él no era alguien que fuera a conciertos y sin lugar a dudas aquello no parecía uno, arriba de su cabeza pudo ver una nave que parecía ser de la Corporación Capsula, mas no estaba seguro, podía sentir el ki de varias personas conocidas pero no puso especial cuidado, era como si estuviera aliviado ¿Por qué estaba aliviado?, entonces entre tanta gente pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro.

"Gohan ¿me escuchas?"

Él le busco con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo supo que le hablaba por la mente ¿era ese un sueño verdad?, levanto una vez más el rostro y vio a lo lejos sobre su cabeza, como si de la luna se tratará al planeta Tierra ¿Qué significaba aquello?, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues la voz de su maestro en su cabeza le robo la atención.

"He pensado compartir el destino de la Tierra..."

Le escucho decir y al preguntarle la razón de sus palabras fue sincero, en verdad no entendía porque lo decía ¿el destino? ¿Qué le pasaba a la Tierra?, no…aquello si tenía lógica, si él y otros estaban en otro planeta significaba que la Tierra estaba por ser destruida ¿Quién? ¿Porque?

"Me dijeron que el Kamisama anterior fue el que creo las esferas del dragón más poderosas, mucho antes de separarse de Piccoro Dai Maku, eso significa que si muero el Shen Long anterior desaparecerá y las esferas del dragón no serán más que unas simples piedras…"

Se sintió asustado pese a que no entendía que había pasado, no tenía conocimiento de lo que hablaba realmente, pero la idea, la solución de su maestro era morir, morir para siempre, en esas palabras daba a entender claramente que no quería que su existencia se reviviera en un futuro, Gohan pidió que dejara de decir tales cosas y en su cabeza se dijo, que era un sueño, todo aquello era un sueño.

"Mientras esas esferas del dragón existan, volverá a suceder lo mismo, es mejor acabar con ellas que encerrarlas en una vieja habitación del templo"

Angustia, su maestro…Piccoro hablaba en serio estaba en un sitio donde no lo podía alcanzar, lo sabía, además algo en su cuerpo hacía que pesara más de lo que recordaba.

"No llores Gohan, te has vuelto muy fuerte…tu Kamehame ha me dejo inmóvil, te felicito hijo"

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar, había muchas cosas que no entendía y cuando su maestro dijo aquello de su fuerza un flashazo en su cabeza le hizo ver como él había atacado a su propio maestro ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?, él jamás levantaría la mano contra el señor Piccoro y aquello definitivamente no había lucido como un simple entrenamiento, de pronto no escucho más la voz del otro y la angustia le hizo abrir sus ojos para ver el planeta Tierra aun sobre su cabeza, más con unas últimas palabras vio como el planeta estallaba y se volvía polvo en el cielo, entonces la lagrimas rodaron con fuerza por su rostro y cayo una vez más presa de la frustración, porque sentía en el cuerpo que no habría un mañana, en verdad era la última conversación con él y aun pese a todo estaba esa maldita distancia entre ellos.

Todo dejo de existir a su alrededor, se volvió negro, como el gran vacío que sentía en el pecho, entonces una voz en su cabeza resonó, una voz que no concia y que estaba seguro era el culpable de todo aquello.

"Esto es una muestra de lo que sucederá ¿así quieres que termine tu vida? ¿Estas contento con solo ser eso…su hijo?"

Gohan no dijo nada, no salía nada de su boca por el horrible nudo que se había formado en su garganta, no quería, claro que no quería nada de eso, que él muriera así, que entre ellos se sintiera "eso", la distancia, el formalismo. Ahí no había nada más que la oscuridad y la voz que resonaba aun cuando se negara a oírla.

"Soy Cronos Diosa del tiempo y pese a que ustedes sayajins juegan a brincar de un momento a otro para cambiar el futuro, no puedes tú, uno de los más prometedores guerreros arreglar tu propia vida ¿Qué se siente vivir en una mentira?...nada, no dices nada, será porque no hay nada que decir"

Le escucho sin poder decir nada y supo que no era solo un sueño, realmente todo aquello no era solo eso, era mucho más ¿pero porque le importaba él?¿porqué de todos en ese mundo él era alguien merecedor que una deidad se metiera en su vida?

"Me das pena…veras, observo con interés todo lo que pasa, todo lo que ustedes hacen y es lamentable que una y otra vez renuncies a cosas buenas, entendí que dejaras de pelar porque no es tu deseo ser como tu padre o los otros, incluso entendí que no creyeras en ti como el resto del mundo lo ha hecho, pero de eso a que al final tu historia termine como un simple hombre incompleto por que se empecina a vivir en un mundo fácil y de juguete…pues no, porque no solo te afecta a ti, tu esposa, tu hija, tu familia completa y sobre todo, aquel ser a quien siempre quieres proteger se verán afectados de una u otra forma ¿crees que de ser realmente quien eres él se hubiera rendido así nada más?¿crees que se dejará morir tan fácilmente como un padre que no es?¡Tú, necio simio, ya tienes un padre! … ¡Toma esto como una advertencia y haz lo que quieras pero cuando ese día llegue no llores por aquello que jamás te permitiste que fuera, cobarde sayajin!"

Se levantó de golpe como nunca, sin cuidar si despertaba o no a nadie, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y el nudo aun cortándole cruelmente el aliento, oprimiéndole el pecho sin darse cuenta que Videl se había despertado y le miraba angustiada, sabía que últimamente él estaba raro, pero no recordaba haberlo visto así, jamás, Gohan no podía parar, rabia y frustración, estaba seguro, cada centímetro de su cuerpo podía sentirlo, que aquello era real, que todo aquello era cierto, no creía en muchas cosas porque un hijo de la lógica y la realidad, pero ante toda su vida no podía negar que algunos seres supremos elegían a sus candidatos para ciertos mensajes, lloro sin control y aun cuando Videl le abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo parar, ni siquiera por pena, aquello que sentía era demasiado porque de pronto parecía haber visto la luz, de pronto todo lo que era su vida últimamente parecía una mentira, algo que no lo llenaba y le dolía, porque sabía que tenía que cambiar y esos cambios dolería, serían difíciles y lo peor de todo, su paz, su divina paz se acaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡¿Gohan, que pasa?!- pudo escuchar finalmente la voz de su mujer y él solo pudo apretar sus ojos, una parte de él estaba molesto con ella, otra parte estaba molesto con el mismo, porque pese a la necedad de Videl, él había decidido casarse con ella, él había decidido formar una mentira y hacérsela creer a todo el mundo-¡Gohan!

No dijo nada, su ki solo comenzó a elevarse de una forma peligrosa, estaba demasiado alterado, pronto la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pronto unos pies corrieron en la dirección de su recamara y de golpe una niña de ocho años abrió la puerta para ver a su padre como jamás lo había visto.

-¡Ve por tus abuelos! –grito Videl logrando que la niña de cabello negro aun asustada saliera por la ventana en dirección a la casa vecina donde vivían sus abuelos y el tío Goten, no hacía mucho el abuelo había vuelto de visita- Gohan …Gohan escúchame…-murmuro ella a lo que Gohan entendió que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y supo que pronto tendría a todos en su casa, ante este panorama calmo su energía y poco a poco aquellos temblores en la tierra cesaron, hasta que incluso las lágrimas parecían menguar-…Gohan, querido…

-…basta-murmuro el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos y rogaba a cada parte de su cuerpo se tranquilizara, que el llanto parara y que su corazón dejara de dolerle, algo moría y vivía a la vez dentro de sí, una sed que le daba miedo admitir-…ya no más…-murmuro antes de que sintiera la energía de su padre y de su hermano entrar junto a su hija por la ventana, seguro los había encontrado ya despiertos y listos para venir-

\- ¿Gohan? –Escucho vagamente la voz extrañada de su hermano quien gozaba ya de la juventud que él un día dejo pasar sin problema ante sus ojos, Goten ahora estaba casi de su misma estatura-

\- estoy…bien…estoy bien-murmuro Gohan antes de que su padre dijera cualquier cosa y el silencio de pronto llego a sus oídos, agradeciendo esos pocos segundos de paz antes de abrir sus ojos y ver como su hija abrazaba a Videl, su esposa; mientras su padre y su hermano le observaba con una clara tensión en los músculos-…estoy bien-volvió a decir antes de pasar saliva para estirar una mano y tomar sus lentes de la mesa de noche- nadie amenaza la Tierra …-decidió agregar solo para evitar que su padre saltará a la conclusión más cotidiana de sus vidas-

Se limpió el rostro con la mano opuesta antes de ponerse los lentes y volver sus ojos a su pequeña familia, aquello iba a ser muy complicado pero las cosas cambiarían para siempre, no quería un futuro como el que vio, no quería ver morir a nadie y sentir que era una burda caricatura de lo que realmente era, un farsante en una vida cómodamente comprada.

-…papá –murmuro nuevamente Gohan antes de volver sus ojos ahora a su padre quien parecía tan serio como cada que se presentaba un nuevo peligro para la Tierra, de pronto era como si realmente tuviera los años que debía tener-…necesito hablar con todos los sayajins…-dicto con aire seguro antes de levantarse de la cama para ver de reojo a su hija- hombres, ni Pan ni Bura pueden estar con nosotros, es importante –dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hija no se opuso a las palabras de su padre, no es que fuera una mala hija, solo tenía una complicada combinación de genes terrestres y sayajins en su persona-

No dijo nada más a nadie solo se movió a su armario tomo ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin volver los ojos hacia atrás, sentía que otros venía camino a su casa, energías conocidas que seguro se habían inquietado al sentir el alza de la propia, un error que se había permitido.

\- estaré listo en unos minutos, encárgate de lo demás papá –dijo el pelinegro de anteojos antes de mirar de reojo a su padre, sus ojos demostraron algo que Goku hace mucho no veía en su hijo mayor, determinación y seriedad, era algo que pocas veces sucedía y si su hijo le había encargado una tarea la haría, así tuviera que pelear con Piccoro por no ser requerido o con su esposa por no informarle nada mas de su hijo, acaba de volver por una visita exprés y salir de la nada de la recamara no era algo que le agradará del todo a Milk-

Gohan entro al baño, se desvistió con aire reacio, casi violento, dejando que las prendas quedaran desordenadas en el azulejo del piso y abrió el grifo del agua fría para entrar casi de inmediato, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, y siempre creyó que el agua fría calmaba los nervios, al menos era algo que siempre le pareció; sentía algo en su cuerpo que no podía ser llamado de otra forma si no impulso y no podía permitir que algo como eso estropeara las cosas, haría cambios en su vida, sí, pero los haría como debía de ser, no de forma tajante como deseaba, no de forma grosera y altanera como tal vez quería aquella caprichosa deidad que le había despertado de un extraño y cómodo letargo, si no con la inteligencia y astucia de un sayajin mestizo que se había cansado de mentir.


	2. Confesiones

No, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, antes de que Goku fuera convertido en niño.

Cap. 1 " Confesiones "

Los Guerreros Z fueron llegando uno por uno hasta el jardín de la familia Son, donde Goku uno a uno les explicaba con una sonrisa en los labios que todo estaba bien, que había sido un pequeño descontrol de energía por lo cual no había ningún peligro que estuviera llegando al planeta, ni había nadie amenazando a Gohan; sin embargo le hizo una señal a Vegeta para que se quedará, pronto todos aquellos que habían llegado partieron de regreso haciéndole prometer a Goku que les informará si algo llegaba a pasar, Piccoro se quedó hasta el final y aun cuando Goku le insistió varias veces que todo estaba bien con Gohan este no le creyó, el nameku estaba seguro que algo debía estar pasando con Gohan, ya que él tenía un perfecto control de sus emociones como para que hubiera sucedido un simple e inofensivo descontrol de energía, no fue sino hasta que Goku le dijo que ciertamente había algo que estaba preocupando a su hijo, pero que por alguna razón quería hablar solo con sayajins, no agrego nada más, no fue necesario, algo en aquellas palabras lograron que el nameku relajara la tensión de su cuerpo y entendiera que había cosas que definitivamente era mejor hablar entre ellos, tal vez era algún tipo de estudio y lo de la mañana podría bien haber sido algún tipo de experimente, fuese lo que fuese Piccoro acepto retirarse para dejar solo a Vegeta en compañía de Trunks quien más bien parecía haber sido arrastrado por su padre hasta ahí, pues últimamente no estaba muy interesado en lo mismo que su padre.

\- ¿entonces qué es lo que le pasa a tu hijo, Kakaroto? –pregunto el príncipe de los sayajins con ese tono que iba entre la preocupación y el enfado mientras Goten parecía más interesado en platicar con Trunks de manera aparte, muy a su manera le explicaba lo poco que sabía y su propia teoría- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

\- la verdad no tengo idea Vegeta–dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca con aire distraído antes de mirar hacia la casa de su hijo atrás de él- Gohan se veía extraño, pero no creo que sea nada malo, además puede ser bueno para nosotros también, supongo, al menos parece que no hay ninguna fuerza amenazando el planeta –dijo con ligereza- solo me gustaría saber si podemos desayunar antes –dijo antes de que Vegeta asintiera, siendo realistas ninguno había podido desayunar, de hecho llevaban lo mismo que usaban para dormir, el único que estaba más vestido era el mismo Goku quien llevaba su ropas usuales , pero él pocas veces usaba algo diferente a su ropa de entrenamiento-

\- ¡Trunks, no se te valla ocurrir escaparte de aquí! – dijo en voz alta Vegeta sin siquiera volver a verle, pues últimamente su hijo se escurría como el agua cada que él trataba de tener tiempo de calidad de padre e hijo, lo cual obviamente significaba entrenamientos rigurosos o como el mismo Goten solía decir, sin sentido alguno-

No hubo una respuesta, Goten solo se sonrió y le dio un codazo al peli morado, pues si él no se iba de ahí , porque bueno, Gohan era su hermano y algo debía pasar para que estuviera como lo encontraron hace poco, pues era bueno que amarraran a Trunks en aquella locura, porque para Goten la forma en que había visto a su hermano esa mañana no podía llamarse ni catalogarse en algo que no fuese locura, desde su punto de vista tal vez Gohan solo había llegado a un punto de estrés que sobrepasaba el humano y buscaría en los demás una forma de relajarse, lo cual por cierto no le caería nada mal a su hermano, incluso tenía pensado en recomendarle un sitio para salir un fin de semana sin Videl, a no ser claro que necesitará tiempo con ella, vamos que era lo suficientemente grande para entender que no solo de comida vive el hombre, ni el sayajin, había necesidades fisiológicas que el cuerpo debía cumplir.

Alguien les leyó la mente o eso pareció, ya que pronto la pequeña Pan fue por el grupo de sayajins para invitarlos a su casa, en el comedor se encontraba ya un pequeño festín y con pequeño hablamos de uno que para los humanos podría ser el bufet de un pequeño restaurante, Videl había aprendido a cocinar y era buena en lo que hacía, no tanto como Milk pero era buena, ella había recibido instrucciones de Gohan ,quien al salir de la ducha le había prometido que después tendrían una charla ellos dos solos, pero que primero tendría que hablar de ciertas cosas con los sayajins hombres que conocían, entonces Videl como la buena esposa que había querido ser siempre para Gohan se encargó de cocinar lo más rápido posible para ellos, siendo practica con lo que elegía para que todo estuviera listo sin ver perjudicado el sabor.

\- Saldré con Pan y la señora Milk a comprar algunas cosas –dijo Videl mientras dejaba una jarra de leche en la mesa donde había pan, mermelada, huevos, tocino, fruta, cereal , miel y una barra de mantequilla- Pan necesita un par de cosas, tal vez incluso podríamos ir con Bulma y Bura por si quieren acompañarnos –dijo mirando de reojo al príncipe de los sayajins quien no dijo nada, solo tomo varios panes y empezó a embadurnarlos con mantequilla, después de todo nadie detenía a su mujer cuando quería gastar, era su dinero, así que hicieran lo que quisieran – Gohan estaba arreglándose, no creo que tarde mucho en bajar –dijo Videl antes de ir por su bolso, se había vestido de manera casual, unos jeans azules , una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de piso en el mismo color- ¡Pan! ¿Estas lista? – levanto la voz para moverse cerca de las escaleras, pues no entendía porque se había vuelto a subir si ya la había visto arreglada - ¡Pan! –volvió a llamarle, sabía lo terca que podía ser su hija y aun cuando de inicio se había tomado el "solo hombres" , bastante bien, sabía que no estaba del todo contenta con aquello-

\- Ya vamos –se escuchó la voz serena de Gohan junto a un par de pasos antes de entrar en el rango visual de la mujer de ojos azules- estuve platicando un poco con ella -dijo de manera suave mientras Pan bajaba con unos jeans y una blusa larga en color rojo, junto a una diadema del mismo color- ¿vas a acompañar a mamá y a obedecer, no es así? –pregunto con voz serena a lo que la niña asintió, habían llegado a un acuerdo, Videl lo sabía, si todo aquello al final también se lo tenía que comunicar a su hija, significaba que era algo que todos debían saber, pero que Gohan iría soltando a cada quien según su forma de ser, Videl amaba y odiaba eso de aquel hombre, tanto cuidado, tanta precaución-

Nadie en la mesa dijo nada, siguieron desayunando sin perder de vista de cuando en cuando lo que pasaba con aquella pequeña familia, Gohan acompaño a ambas a la salida, les pidió que se fueran con cuidado, no hubo beso de despedida, no es que fuera algo común en las familias sayajins, pero era algo que se usaba entre Gohan y Videl, un beso de despedida en la mejilla, jamás lo acordaron con palabras, solo fue algo que se fue haciendo costumbre entre ellos, sin embargo esta vez Videl no lo pidió, ni Gohan lo entrego, él solo se quedó de pie hasta ver como ellas y su madre se iban en el carro de Videl.

\- ¿vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana? –pregunto Vegeta con aire molesto después de pasar un trago de leche, siendo visto de mala manera por su primogénito, que su padre no tuviera tacto no era nuevo, pero aun así se le complicaba que no pudiera ser paciente, Gohan obviamente estaba en un estado complicado- necesitamos respuestas y Kakaroto no nos dice nada …como siempre –siseo prácticamente mientras Goku comía sin mayor problema, era como si fuese inmune al humor de perros que solía tener el otro-

\- eso es porque no se nada más Vegeta –dijo Goku antes de tomar más tocino y huevo para su plato- Goten y yo no sabemos nada más que lo que ya les dije a ti y a Trunks –dijo mientras Goten ponía miel a su fruta y Trunks se servía una taza de café, pues ya se había bebido un vaso de jugo, al menos los sayajins más jóvenes tenían un poco más decoro en el desayuno, bueno…a veces-

\- Ya voy –dijo Gohan con el mismo aire sereno antes de girarse para cerrar la puerta de su casa detrás de él- solo quería asegurarme que se iban –dijo antes de tomar una silla y sentarse-…- sin embargo nada salió de su boca en más de cinco minutos, Vegeta estaba a punto de aventar algo, algo que no fuera su comida claro, para que aquel mocoso, como lo llamaba, reaccionara y les dijera que demonios estaba pasando- no quisiera incomodarles el desayuno, así que tal vez deba esperar….

\- No creo que nos incomodes hermano –dijo Goten apresurándose a contestar antes de que lo hiciera el señor Vegeta- vamos, hemos hablado de muchas cosas durante la comida y sabes que es muy complicado que alguna noticia nos indigeste –dijo tratando de poner un poco de humor a aquello, pues comenzaba a sentir demasiada tensión y Goten prefería no vivir con tensión en su vida- ¿Qué dices Trunks, tienes problemas? –pregunto al peli morado quien extendió una taza de café a Gohan mientras negaba-

\- …- Gohan volvió sus ojos a su padre quien tenía la boca llena pero no parecía diferir de lo dicho por su hermano, vio al señor Vegeta y supo por su mirada penetrante que era mejor iniciar aquello o la paciencia de aquel sayajin terminaría tan rápido como la comida en su plato- bueno…-dejo la taza que le habían entregado sobre la mesa y observo a todos una vez más, sin saber por dónde empezar realmente-…señor Vegeta –dijo centrando su mirada en quien era el que más sabía sobre la sangre sayajin- ¿Es usted feliz con Bulma? –pregunto y aquello logro un silencio tan tenso, que ni siquiera fue interrumpido por el movimiento de las mandíbulas que aún se movían, aunque de pronto todo aquel que había estado comiendo dejo de hacerlo para tragar en seco, con excepción de Goku quien solo comió mas despacio-

Trunks miro a Goten esperando una respuesta a algo tan descabellado, todo el mundo sabía que NADIE, debía preguntar de forma tan directa al príncipe del planeta extinto sobre su relación con Bulma, vamos hasta Goku estaba al tanto de los peligros de aquello, pues había mirado fijamente a Gohan para después estar al pendiente de la reacción de Vegeta quien dejo lo que tenía en la mano para cruzarse de brazos y ver fijamente, de forma recelosa a Gohan.

\- … no estaría con esa mujer si no quisiera, mocoso –gruño con aire severo el príncipe de ojos negros antes fruncir el ceño, buscando alguna razón para no molestarse con una pregunta tan invasora de su privacidad, si no fuera porque el mocoso no le caía del todo mal, ya estaría largándose de aquel lugar-

Entonces Gohan supo que dejaría un momento al señor Vegeta para ver a su padre, quien solo ladeo la cabeza un poco antes de entender que tenía la misma pregunta para él, aun cuando no sabía la razón por la que estaba pasando todo aquello, Goku sospechaba que tal vez algo no estaba del todo bien con él y Videl.

\- Milk es la única mujer de mi vida, bueno… -Goku se rasco la mejilla- me refiero a que es la única con la que puedo hacer ciertas cosas –dijo mientras Goten se tensaba, estaba esperando que a su padre no le diera por decir nada íntimo, sus oídos no estaban preparados para eso, su madre seguía siendo su madre – además de que es buena cocinando y me tiene paciencia, así que sí, soy muy feliz con ella

Gohan suspiro, aquello era algo que obviamente sabía, la situación de ambos, aun cuando su padre y el señor Vegeta no lo decían usualmente, se notaba, el cariño, el compromiso y la protección, llegando incluso a hacer grandes sacrificios personales para tenerlas a salvo o contentas.

\- … -miro de reojo a Goten y a Trunks pero no les dijo nada, en cambio volvió sus ojos al señor Vegeta y este supo que iría otra vez sobre él- cambiando un poco el tema señor Vegeta , ¿conoció pueblos o planetas donde no existieran las mujeres o no hubiera solo matrimonios entre hombre y mujer? –pregunto Gohan y Vegeta comenzó a entender por dónde iba su pregunta-

\- el planeta Tierra es el único sitio donde se toma como opción natural tener parejas de sexos opuestos -dijo el príncipe con aire tranquilo sin importarle lo que los sayajins criados en la tierra pensaran – Nameku no es el único planeta donde no hay mujeres y de hecho conocí planetas donde la única raza eran mujeres y no existían los hombres y otros donde no se sabía el género o se tenía ambos –dijo sin problemas mientras Goten parpadeaba un par de veces, él si creía que Nameku era el único en su clase, Trunks sospechaba algo y Goku…bueno, Goku había vuelto a desayunar, no era algo que le quitara mucho el sueño- en algunos planetas se define a la pareja según su utilidad y propósito, si se quiere tener hijos, si se puede, si se quiere solo compañía o sexo, en fin… -movió su brazo para tomar una manzana y darle una mordida, mientras Gohan le miraba atento, ese mocoso era cada vez más evidente, entre su pregunta sobre la felicidad marital de ellos y la reciente sobre la normalidad de las parejas, parecía entender lo que pasaba, al parecer más que el resto- de hecho mi primer experiencia sexual fue con un hombre, me lo ofrecieron como consorte para unir nuestra raza con una raza llamada Niguio, cuando aún vivía mi padre, pero no llegamos a nada hasta después de que el planeta exploto a manos de aquella lagartija pálida –explico después de pasar bocado logrando que Trunks y Goten abrieran enormemente los ojos, Goku solo lo miro interesado y curioso, Gohan estaba más que atento- era una raza muy bella, muy similar a los elfos o a las hadas que ustedes tienen en sus cuentos, solo que ellos tenía una branquias en el cuello que solo se notaban cuando entraban al agua, y bueno que tenían una facilidad especial para nadar a grandes velocidades- dijo antes de dar otra mordida a su manzana para pasar el bocado después de masticarla un poco- se llamaba Galadriel, tenía ojos grises, cabello lacio y rubio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sabía tocar el instrumento de la realeza de su planeta, y era jodidamente flexible –dijo con cierto deje malicioso logrando que Trunks se incomodara –

\- ¿Flexible? –pregunto Goku logrando que Vegeta volviera a verlo con cara de fastidio, pero por la salud mental de su hijo no daría más datos de eso, seguro no debía ser nada cómodo saber de la vida sexual de su padre, vamos que él no quería saber de la vida sexual de su hijo, si es que ese mocoso la tenía ya, sospechaba que fuera lo que le dijera no le agradaría para nada-

\- ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Por qué no siguieron juntos? –Pregunto Gohan, entendiendo que la palabra consorte indicaba que no solo habían estado una vez juntos y que posiblemente pudieron haberse unido en alguna ceremonia de matrimonio-

\- …-Vegeta dejo la manzana a medio terminar para darle un golpe en el hombro a Goku quien era el que tenía más cerca- luego te cuento todo Kakaroto, lo principal es la educación de estos mocosos –dijo para evitar la preguntas del otro- bueno… me agradaba, tenía carácter, no era el clásico doncel , no, era un chico guerrero, tenía una puntería casi diabólica y todo lo necesario para ser líder –torció los labios en una sonrisa- mi padre estaba entusiasmado cuando aún vivía, y eso que no le conoció en su máximo esplendor; porque si uníamos ambos planetas podríamos darle una verdadera pelea a Freezer, pero…-suspiro- este mal nacido ataco primero mi planeta y varios años después el de Galadriel y…bueno, lo hizo polvo también –dijo antes de llevar una mano a su pecho- una razón más para odiar a ese bastardo –dijo antes de agregar algo- de hecho me uní a él después de la masacre de nuestro planeta con la idea de servir de espía, tiempo después cuando destruyo su planeta me dedique mucho tiempo a buscar algún sobreviviente del suyo …-negó antes de torcer los labios con cierta amargura, para haber sido solo algo pasajero Vegeta estaba dando demasiadas pistas de molestia- más bien varios años espere encontrar a Galadriel, era lo más cercano a alguien digno para mí –dijo antes de ver de reojo a su hijo- pero las cosas cambiaron –dicto antes volver sus ojos a Gohan- de hecho los sayajin tenemos una fuerte inclinación por buscar parejas masculinas, ya que buscamos fuerza y sobrevivencia , si además de eso puede engendrar, nos sentimos genéticamente más atraídos, y si aparte de eso entran en nuestro concepto de belleza y afecto –sonrió de forma torcida, ya que uniendo todo aquello Vegeta acaba de entender lo que podía estar seguramente pasándole a aquel mocoso-

\- Eso haría de Piccoro una buena opción, si no fuera asexual –dijo Goku de forma distraída logrando que de pronto los más jóvenes, que no habían entendido del todo aquello, unieran varios cabos sueltos y volvieran sus ojos hacia Gohan quien movió su mano hacia su taza de café- aunque no me parece bello…bello es como más para… no sé, algo femenino y Piccoro no es femenino…hum, atractivo…no sé –divago un poco mientras Goten volvía sus ojos a su padre y luego a su hermano- de niño me agradaba Upa…pero yo creía que era niña, después descubrí que era hombre, fuera de eso…-murmuro y divago un poco más en su mente antes de que la voz de Vegeta le devolviera al mundo-

\- si Kakaroto, eso hace a los Namekus una opción muy buena de consortes –dijo Vegeta tratando de relajar el ambiente ante el poco tacto de Kakaroto sobre el problema principal que tenía su hijo- pero ellos tienen sus propias formas y cosas… -negó mientras sus dedos daban unos toques suaves a su manzana a medio terminar sobre la mesa- no se mucho de ellos, pero no conozco un solo Nameku que se halla enredado con otro ser vivo, con su facilidad para reproducirse sin ayuda de otros – dijo y volvió sus ojos a Gohan- lo mejor es que sueltes lo que tienes antes de que Kakaroto de más pistas innecesarias –dijo y Gohan dejo su taza una vez más para asentir-

\- antes que nada tengo que decir un par de cosas, quería investigar un poco más, pero no esperaba una apertura tan grande…no viniendo de usted, quien es el representante más cercano del planeta Vejita –dijo Gohan mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- al menos el único de nosotros que vivió en el planeta y que se rodeó de sayajins de sangre pura, por llamarlos de alguna manera –dijo y vio como Vegeta le indicaba con un ademan de su mano que continuara- … hace tiempo que empecé a descubrir cosas…cosas en mí que no me parecían normales –dijo y al menos Goku y Vegeta entendieron que fue justo antes de que terminara su carrera- me hacía falta algo que veía en todos lados, no solo en ustedes –dijo mirando a los mayores del lugar- yo no entendía al principio que era o porque me faltaba esa chispa y de una u otra manera fui buscando respuestas-suspiro y miro de reojo a su hermano y a Trunks, aquello tal vez si les llegaría como algo nuevo-… las cosas no salieron como yo lo hubiera deseado y tome decisiones muy apresuradas para evitar problemas –explico antes de dar un sorbo a su café y volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa-… no quería que nadie le odiara porque al final todo había sido mi culpa, yo había iniciado todo, yo era quien había pasado la línea…-dijo y antes de que continuara Goten le detuvo con un ademan de sus manos, pidiendo un poco de tiempo-

\- espera hermano –dijo Goten un tanto confundido entre tanta cosa, aunque Trunks parecía estar más en sintonía con lo que pasaba y si no lo estaba, al menos lo fingía muy bien- es mejor que seas claro, porque la verdad comienzo a perderme y la verdad no quiero hacerlo –dijo antes de acercar un poco su silla a la mesa para poner sus codos sobre esta, dejando de lado ya lo que quedaba de fruta en tu plato-

\- cierto, demasiadas vueltas para decir que tú y Piccoro terminaron enredándose en algún punto –gruño con cierto fastidio el príncipe de los sayajins, logrando que todos volvieran sus ojos de manera inmediata a Gohan, de hecho Goku cambio sus facciones amables y se levantó de golpe, una cosa era que Piccoro fuera el más cercano a su hijo y otra cosa que …bueno, Milk ya una vez había dicho que podía influenciarlo a hacer cosas que no eran correctas, en verdad a Goku lo que más le pesaba era que le había dado el lugar de padre provisional y ahora resultaba que había hecho cosas que solo se hacían cuando dos personas estaban casadas o iban a casarse, como fue el caso de Vegeta con ese chico mitad pez , según las palabras de su mujer era algo especial- siéntate Kakaroto –gruño el príncipe antes de mirarle de reojo y aun cuando entendió la molestia del otro, Gohan no era un chiquillo cuando aquello había pasado, ya era un adulto y no creía que Piccoro fuera tan demente como para meter su cosa en Gohan, siendo un chiquillo-

\- ¡No, no! –salto Gohan de su lugar sintiendo que el rostro le ardía- el señor Piccoro y yo no…, jamás lo… -respiro hondo, no iba a revelar más información de la necesaria, aun podía sentir que la sangre se le calentaba cuando recordaba aquella noche en el bosque cuando las cosas se habían salido un poco de las manos de ambos, pero eso tampoco tenían porque saberlo ellos ¿verdad?-…no llegamos a… eso – murmuro apoyando sus manos en la mesa y su padre le observo fijamente- él jamás hizo nada de lo que pueden llegar a mal pensar papá, nos…besamos… un par de veces, pero todo lo inicie yo…y… al final de todo yo quería terminar con la relación que tenía con Videl… -explico mirando fijamente a su padre y después a Goten, quienes eran los que parecían más afectados por la noticia-

\- ¿Por qué casarte entonces con ella? –pregunto Goten con aire confundido, si su hermano realmente pensaba romper con ella hace tiempo, porque en su lugar había decidido lo contrario- ¿el señor Piccoro te rechazo?¿es porque es asexual, cierto? –pregunto con cierta seguridad y aquellas palabras quitaron la duda que Videl había amenazado con plantar en todos, el haber hecho algo con su hermano y Trunks, haberlos "hechizado" según ella, como lo había hecho con él-

\- No creo que el señor Piccoro sea asexual –dijo Trunks logrando que Gohan le viera con aire preocupado, sus ojos negros parecieron gritar con inseguridad algo que Trunks inmediatamente negó con la cabeza- por Kamisama, Gohan, él jamás …-suspiro y sintió la mirada de su propio padre sobre él- dijiste que ambos se besaron un par de veces, tal vez… pudiste haberlo agarrado desprevenido una vez, pero no creo que eso pudiera volver a pasar si él no quisiera que pasar o mínimo, si él no lo disfrutara –explico logrando que Gohan volviera los ojos a su padre quien aún los observaba-

\- él no es culpable de nada papá, incluso me dijo que yo podía estar confundido, canalizando todo hacia él , cuando solo estaba descubriendo mi… - dijo Gohan y se mordió el labio antes de sentarse con aire cansado, aquello era agotador y apenas había iniciado, una cosa era querer aclarar todo y otra de pronto tener que admitir que el querer al señor Piccoro le colocaba en la frente inmediatamente una etiqueta-…homosexualidad… -murmuro y Vegeta levanto una ceja ante todo aquello-

\- ese fanatismo que tienen en este planeta por ponerle etiquetas a esa clase de cosas, el que uno se acueste con uno , otro o ambos sexos no tiene porque…-dijo Vegeta antes de rodar los ojos y darle una mordida fuerte a su manzana, masticarla y pasar bocado para ver a los más jóvenes- a ver, ustedes dos, ¿alguna vez Piccoro les hizo o les dijo algo sexual? –Pregunto directamente, ante lo que Goten negó con fuerza, mientras Trunks lo hacía con menos demencia- bien…-volvió sus ojos negros a Gohan- ¿de chico alguna vez…? –pero vio a Gohan fruncir el ceño, cruzar los brazos y negar- ok, ahora…-volvió sus ojos a Goku- no sé qué tengas en esa cabeza Kakaroto pero Piccoro puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es idiota como para manosear a ninguno de nuestros hijos cuando estos no lo quieren o están en edad, así que quita eso de tu cabeza –dijo antes de volver sus ojos a Gohan- ahora, deja de dar tanta vuelta, que alguien aquí puede terminar queriendo cortarle la cabeza u otra cosa al Nameku ese –dicto antes de deja los restos de su manzana de lado-

Gohan respiro hondo, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, aún tenía miedo de decir ciertas palabras, el saber que su vida podría estar cambiando abruptamente le daba algo de vértigo, por más que intentara estar de una sola pieza ante los demás, se podía percibir un ligero temblor en sus manos.

-…estoy enamorado del señor Piccoro…-termino diciendo Gohan, afirmándolo para quien aún lo dudará- hace tiempo que tuve un par de sueños que me recordaban varios momentos de mi vida y me puse a pensar que no quiero llegar al punto en el que él desaparezca de mi vida –dijo sin mencionar el detalle ese de la deidad que le había entregado aquellos sueños y la premoción de lo que sería el fin del planeta Tierra- no quiero seguir…engañándome a mí mismo –levanto los ojos para ver a su padre y después a su hermano, en una muda petición de apoyo y comprensión, aunque lo que encontró en ellos fue muy difícil de descifrar- …voy a pedir el divorcio –dicto finalmente.-

Un nuevo silencio se dio en el lugar, Trunks y Vegeta callaron más por respeto a la situación que por otra razón, no lo parecía pero el príncipe de los sayajin tenía algo de tacto, por otro lado Goten estaba aun impresionado, no tenía nada contra los homo pero de eso a que un día tu hermano, que está casado con una bella mujer y que tiene una hija , diga de pronto que está enamorado no solo de otro hombre, su no de uno que fue maestro de ambos, es verde, no tiene pelo y es…asi…masculino, pues es un shock como sea que lo vean, no sabía que decir, le encantaría decir que apoyaría a su hermano porque si lo haría, siempre, pero el problema es que no se sentí cómodo aun con la idea, pero decir aquello sería una forma de rechazo ¿no?, entonces ¿Qué decir?, Goku no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, no lo veía tan fatal si eso hacia feliz a su hijo y bueno Piccoro, si no le hacía daño ni nada, pues no estaba tan mal, el problema a como lo veía él era más bien Milk, tendría que ver la manera de apoyar a su hijo conteniéndola , además le preocupaba la reacción de Pan, ella no era una niña muy dócil, había heredado el carácter que Videl tenía antes de casarse con su hijo, solo suspiro y dio un gran trago a la jarra de leche que estaba a medias, necesitaba líquidos para pensar mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasa si el señor Piccoro no siente lo mismo por ti? –pregunto Goten, logrando que Gohan sintiera que algo le daba vueltas en el estómago y al mismo tiempo un vacío extraño se instalaba en el mismo lugar- una cosa es…bueno un par de besos y otra lo que tu sientes –murmuro tratando de decirlo con tacto, pero su hermano estaba a punto de cambiar toda su vida y aun no sabía si realmente era correspondido como deseaba-

\- en ese caso…-suspiro Gohan tratando de mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas, logrando que este solo acto despertara en los más adultos un sentimiento de protección casi desesperada- no viviré con el remordimiento de no habérselo confesado dejaré de mentirle a las demás personas y talvez podré finalmente descansar

Trunks le sirvió un poco más de café a Gohan, le hubiera servido leche pero el señor Goku se la había terminado y no pensaba pararse a inspeccionar una cocina que no era la de su casa, Gohan era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, uno autentico que siempre había estado ahí cuando se necesitaba realmente, fue él quien un día a sus doce años hablo con él y Goten sobre los cambios que sus cuerpos tendrían, sobre como un sayajin vivía ciertas cosas, después su padre lo hizo claro, pero Gohan fue el primero en pensar en algo más allá de lo físico, era quien le ayudo varias veces con su tarea ya que su madre estaba ocupada y su padre…bueno, él no sabía de esas cosas y lo dejaba en manos de Gohan, Trunks apoyaría a Gohan en todo lo que pudiera y el primer paso sería hablar con Goten quien estaba aún en un estado de mutismo impresionante, si Goten , su hermano de sangre, no entraba en razón por las buenas, entonces tendría que hacerlo entender de otra manera, esperaba no llegar a tanto, pero si había algo en lo que su padre tenía razón, era que una manera muy efectiva de comunicación entre ellos siempre sería una buena pelea.

A lo lejos, sobre la plataforma celeste Dende aun sin poder creerlo se mantenía escuchando y observando hacia la parte inferior, era su deber como Kamisama de la Tierra, pero debía admitir que algo así jamás lo habría imaginado, no estaba seguro de que pasaría pero ahora tal vez entendía un poco el carácter de los mil infiernos que últimamente había tenido su mentor, el señor Piccoro, quien había regresado hace algunas horas y se había encerrado en la biblioteca a hacer o leer quien sabe que cosas.

\- Esto va a complicar las cosas –murmuro el joven nameku antes de cerrar sus ojos, no estaba seguro que tan bueno era que Gohan tomara esa decisión, y antes que cualquier cosa él debía velar por la paz, armonía y felicidad de los humanos-


	3. Lágrimas

No, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y tampoco hago esto con algún fin económico. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, antes de que Goku fuera convertido en niño y es no tiene demasiada relación con Dragón Ball súper.

Cap. 2 "Lagrimas "

La tarde ya había caído para cuando Videl decidió que era momento de regresar a casa, el día había tenido un sabor amargo y preocupante, por más que su suegra le dijera que todo estaba bien y que no debía de pensar de manera negativa ella no podía sacar de su cabeza el comportamiento extraño y meditabundo que había tenido sumergido a Gohan en los últimos días, desde el inicio de su matrimonio Gohan había sido el esposo modelo, era el envidia de muchas por que Gohan era atento, amable, trabajador, inteligente, con un don para tratar a los niños envidiable y si a eso le sumaba los puntos físicos que no todas habían podido apreciar como ella, hacía de aquel hombre mitad sayajin mitad humano, lo mejor de lo mejor, sin embargo aparte de todo eso estaba el hecho de que ella realmente lo amaba, Videl amaba a Gohan de una manera que no creyó poder hacerlo jamás, después de ver a su padre , el cómo supero de forma tan rápida la muerte de su madre y como inicio el ir y venir de varias mujeres le hizo desconfiar de todo el género masculino, su padre así se lo inculco, no confiar en ningún hombre, ninguno, entonces apareció en su camino alguien tan puro …tan… perfecto que en un inicio le enfermo, Gohan era la forma real y física de todo aquello cuanto soñó de niña y hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa horrible preocupación de perderlo como lo hacía ahora, algo en su ser le decía que aquello que Gohan tenía en la cabeza sería algo que le dolería mucho a ella.

\- mamá …-le llamo su hija mientras fruncía el ceño- la abuela te dijo adiós y no le respondiste – murmuro de mala gana, con un reproche que demostraba el carácter tenso en el que la propia Pan se encontraba-

\- cielos…-murmuro Videl llevando una mano a su mejilla con aire preocupado, lo que le faltaba, ser grosera con su suegra, todo el día había estado desconectada del mundo, dejándose llevar por ella y por Bulma de una tienda a otra- tendré que disculparme con ella más tarde- dijo antes de caminar rumbo a la puerta de su casa, aunque era posible que ese más tarde fuera el día siguiente, pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla, pudo ver como uno de los cristales de su sala era destrozado por el impacto de alguien saliendo a gran velocidad, dejándola sin reacción alguna –

\- ¡Tío Goten! –grito Pan al ver como este terminaba estrellado contra un árbol cercano que apenas pudo resistir el impacto- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto antes de ver a su madre quien tampoco tenía idea de que pasaba y solo pudo parpadear sin saber si era un ataque o un extraño juego-

Inmediatamente después salió Trunks con algunos golpes evidentes en el rostro logrando que las recién llegadas se preguntaran una vez más que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, pronto la misma Milk salió de su casa solo para ver como el menor de sus hijos se levantaba y comenzaba una rápida batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Trunks.

Inmediatamente después por la puerta salió Gohan, pasando de lado a Videl y Pan para acercarse a donde su hermano y Trunks peleaban intercambiando puños y patadas sin elevarse demasiado del piso, Goku y Vegeta salieron después pero se quedaron en el marco de la entrada, observando fijamente sin mucha preocupación.

\- ¡Trunks, Goten! – llamo Gohan desde cierta distancia con voz elevada y preocupada a la vez- ¡basta, esto es demasiado estúpido! –grito el pelinegro al tiempo que Trunks evadía un puñetazo de Goten y contestaba con una patada que termino golpeando un costado del otro, logrando que este retrocediera un poco, lo suficiente para que Gohan se colocara en medio con ambas manos extendidas , cada una en dirección de los otros dos- es suficiente, están asustando a los demás –reprendió a los chicos logrando que Goten torciera los labios y escupiera un poco de sangre mientras Trunks se acomodaba el cabello con un ademan de su mano para ver hacia la familia de Gohan-

\- Yo no estoy asustado –dijo Goku como si nada logrando que Milk se molestara aún más ante la actitud de su esposo en ese tipo de situaciones, vamos que no podía estar completamente tranquilo si su hijo y Trunks se agarraban a golpes- pero…

\- nosotros no Kakaroto, tu hijo habla de las mujeres de aquí –explico Vegeta con aire simple, sin lugar a dudas Vegeta se encontraba más que animado con la situación, pero no podía simplemente decir que Bulma no iba a infartarse cuando supiera lo que paso o por que Trunks iba a llegar con golpes en el cuerpo y la ropa llena de tierra y hojas-

\- Dije, basta –ordeno Gohan con voz seria observando primero a su hermano y después a Trunks- no se en que están pensando, pero no quería ocasionar nada como esto, no me están ayudando –dijo volviendo sus ojos a Trunks quien torció los labios antes de bajar la guardia, seguido por el mismo Goten-

\- ¡Hey, Trunks! – levanto la voz Vegeta logrando que el mencionado le viera de reojo – vamos, tu madre y tu hermana deben estar esperándonos -dijo antes de moverse para pasar de largo, darle un vistazo a Videl y Pan para después seguir sin decirle nada- despídete –dijo con voz demandante antes de levitar- pero se breve

\- Adiós –dijo simplemente Trunks, lanzando una mirada significativa a Goten, tendrían que seguir donde se habían quedado, era imperioso y con un ademan de su mano Goten le demostró que entendía el mensaje- nos vemos después Gohan –dijo volviendo sus ojos a Gohan quien solo le sonrió con aire cansado, era increíble como esos dos seguían teniendo arranques infantiles de vez en cuando- ¡disculpen las molestias! –grito desde lo alto mientras se iba volando con su padre, esto último era para la familia de Gohan y la señora Milk, no buscaba asustarlas, ni preocuparlas-

Sin más que un ademan de su mano terminaron saliendo del territorio donde la familia Son residía, obvio Vegeta solo le dio una mirada a Goku antes de irse, que el otro interpreto como que lo buscaran si lo necesitaban, Goten por su parte se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se movió sin decir más a su casa, donde su madre le siguió tratando de conseguir la respuesta a un millón de preguntas que podía formular en tiempo record, Goku sabía que tendría que hablar con su mujer esa noche y que de hecho debía llevarla a un sitio especial, léase muy lejos, para poder suavizar un poco la reacción de su mujer, tenía que iniciar la noticia que pronto Gohan iba a soltar y aunque prefería no estar en el planeta Tierra cuando eso pasara, era su deber como padre cubrir a su hijo y apaciguar un poco a Milk.

\- ¿papá? –se acercó Pan a su padre quien se veía cansado - ¿qué paso?¿por qué el tío Goten y Trunks estaban peleando? –pregunto, logrando que Gohan le sonriera antes de ponerse en cuclillas para palmear su cabeza-

-¿Qué dices si te llevo a casa de Maroon? –pregunto Gohan con voz tranquila, sabía que últimamente se habían estado buscando y aun cuando la idea de tener a su pequeña lejos no le agradaba del todo, sabía que era la mejor forma para poder hablar bien con Videl esa noche, porque, tenía que ser esa noche- mañana papá te llevará a donde tu gustes, solo tú y yo ¿Qué me dices?

-…no tengo tantas ganas –murmuro Pan, siendo observada por Videl quien comenzaba a imaginar el tamaño del problema, Gohan jamás había hablado con ella sin estar Pan durmiendo en su cuarto o en la casa, así que aquello le provoco una ansiedad tremenda, decidiendo entrar sin decir nada, para guardar todo y hacer un poco de limpieza, como su suegra le había enseñado era una buena forma de canalizar la energía negativa y sobre todo la ansiedad-… ¿Por qué quieres que valla?

-…-Gohan suspiro, su pequeña era más inteligente de lo que era sano, pero también debía imaginar que algo así pasaría, ya no tenía tres años como para caer en algo así-…bueno, porque papá necesita platicar a solas con mamá –explico suavemente mientras Goku se movía hacia su casa, dispuesto a tranquilizar a su mujer quien debía seguir atosigando a Goten con preguntas- a veces uno debe platicar a solas con las personas, por eso yo hable hace un momento con todos ellos- continuo mientras su hija le observaba fijamente- mañana platicaré contigo, con la abuela Milk y tal vez con el señor Piccoro –informo a su hija quien parpadeo un par de veces, pero Pan no se extrañó, después de todo el señor Piccoro era el señor Piccoro, era obvio que hablará con él- entonces…

-…está bien –dijo Pan antes de respirar resignada- pero yo voy a hacer mi maleta, porque no quiero que me falte nada –dijo , logrando que su padre asintiera antes de levantarse para guiarla lentamente a la entrada- hay algo que no entiendo –dijo logrando la atención de su padre antes de que este abriera la puerta-

\- ¿y qué es?- pregunto Gohan mientras la abría, para cederle el paso, ya en la cocina, no muy lejos de la entrada se podía ver a Videl lavando los platos con fuerza y rapidez-

\- ¿por qué dices que tal vez hablaras con el señor Piccoro? ¿no se supone que es "El Señor Piccoro"? o sea que estás obligado a hablar con él de cualquier cosa, como con los abuelos y el señor Vegeta –dijo y desde que Pan había nombrado a Piccoro, Videl había sentido un aire helado llenar sus pulmones-

\- bueno, porque no sé si me alcance el tiempo o si él no este ocupado –contesto Gohan, sin alarmarse, ni apresurarse a sacar ninguna conjetura extraña, aunque eso ya lo estaba haciendo Videl- además de que los más importantes ahora para mí, son tu mamá y tu –dijo antes de volver a palmear su cabeza- ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas para poder llevarte –dijo logrando que ella asintiera para salir corriendo escaleras arriba, donde estaba su habitación-

Entonces el silencio inundo la planta baja, solo podía escucharse como Videl fregaba el jabón sobre los platos, los enjuagaba y colocaba a estilar, era algo tenso, el ambiente en si podía caer en un famoso cliché narrativo, Gohan sabía que Videl deseaba hablar y una sola palabra suya bastaría para desatarlo todo, Gohan quería hablar y a la vez no quería hacerlo, era algo necesario, debía hacerlo aunque fuese a ser tal vez la peor de las noches en su vida de casado, al menos es lo que deseaba creer, que después de aquella charla nada podía ser peor con ella.

Pan no tardo tanto en bajar aun cuando para los adultos de la casa fueron los minutos más lentos del universo, ella llevaba todo en una mochila muy parecida a las que usaban en los gimnasios, en color morado con negro, que le había regalado el tío Goten.

\- estoy lista –anuncio Pan mientras Gohan la observaba para guiarla después a la puerta, desde la cual la niña levanto la voz- nos vemos mamá –dijo logrando que Videl dejara lo que hacía, sosteniendo un plato con una mano para despedirla con la otra-

Gohan solo la observo y con un par de miradas él le dijo que volvería para hablar y ella respondió que le esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario con un solo gesto , entonces Gohan tomo una capsula de su bolsillo para que con un leve estallido apareciera una auto nave sencilla, la misma que le había regalado Bulma años atrás y que Gohan mantenía en excelente estado, era ideal para moverse aun siendo un hombre de familia, Pan le miro levantando una ceja, no entendía porque prefería ir en esas cosa cuando su padre podía volar, pero bueno, era algo similar a lo que estaba pasando con si tío Goten y Trunks, incluso su abuelo y el mismo señor Vegueta usaban esas cosas en ocasiones en lugar de volar.

El viaje a la casa donde Maroon vivía fue tranquilo, aun cuando Pan intento sacar un poco de información de forma no tan discreta, ella no había nacido después de todo con el don del tacto, así que era bastante sencillo esquivarla, al menos para Gohan, quien solo le sonreía y le decía cosas que realmente no significaban nada o incluso Pan llego a pensar que de alguna forma si contenían mucha información, pero que estaba demasiado oculta para entenderla, casi al final del viaje Pan se rindió.

Gohan agradeció que su repentina llegada sin avisar no molestara a Número 18, quien tenía un estricto código en su familia, la sonrisa de Krillin le tranquilizo y le dio gusto ver como la hija de ellos, más grande que su pequeña, recibía gustosa a Pan y la invitaba a pasar diciéndole todo lo que podían hacer antes de si quiera pensar en dormir.

\- Gracias –murmuro Gohan a Krillin y a 18 para suspirar – necesito tiempo para hablar con Videl –dijo con voz serena pero con un toque preocupado y cansado que no pudo ocultar ni disimular con la sonrisa, la rubia esposa de Krillin no dijo nada solo se movió al interior de la casa, diciendo que prepararía la cena, dejando a su esposo con Gohan, ella era de las mujeres con más tacto en ese tipo de situaciones –

\- ¿todo está bien? –pregunto Krillin con voz preocupada, ya que de alguna manera se sentía padre, amigo, hermano y compañero de Gohan, dependiendo de la situación era lo que el hijo de su mejor amigo le provocaba, en ese preciso momento solo entendía algo, las cosas no estaban bien con Gohan y Videl, lo leía en el rostro de este-

Gohan no dijo nada solo volvió a sonreír suavemente antes de moverse a la auto nave para volver a encenderla, siendo aún observado por el otro.

\- ¡Cualquier cosa estamos contigo Gohan! –grito Krillin cuando la auto nave comenzó a moverse para salir disparada de ahí, dejando al otro con un extraño sabor de boca, algo en todo aquello le hacía querer llamar a Goku, pero no estaba seguro si era el momento, esperaría un poco y se comunicaría con él-

Videl por otro lado, había terminado con el aseo de los trastes y se había quitado el mandil para colgarlo en su lugar, el reloj le gritaba que Gohan no tardaría en llegar si no se desviaba a ningún lado, eso tomando en cuenta que manejara a una velocidad normal, respiro hondo y se sentó en uno de los sillones, desde el cual podía ver algunas fotografías que habían enmarcado y permanecían en la sala, en medio de todas estaba la de su boda, esa donde ambos lucían una sonrisa en los labios y una apariencia impecable, perfecta; ella recordaba ese día como uno de los mejores, había sentido que el llegar al altar y escuchar como los declaraban un matrimonio ante los ojos de todos había sido como llegar a una meta que siempre había ansiado sin realmente ser consciente de esta.

Movió los ojos y observo que aun lado estaba una fotografía de Pan de bebe y del otro lado una de ellos tres como la pequeña familia que tanto quería, es cierto que había otras con sus suegros o con otras personas, pero esas tres fotografía eran las que le sacaban la sonrisa a diario, levantarse y verlas ahí en la sala de su casa eran un recordatorio de su perfecta vida, esa que de pronto sentía que estaba siendo amenazada y no quería culpar a nadie, pero al volver sus ojos a la de su boda y notar entre los invitados "importantes" a aquel ser de piel verde y ojos negros como seguro estaba su alma, le dejo un amargo sabor en la boca, como si de pronto en esa soledad sintiera nuevamente los celos que tuvo hace varios años cuando descubrió tal vez, el secreto más oscuro de uno de los guerreros Z más fuertes después de los sayajins, Piccoro o como tenía que llamarlo como parte de un pacto con Gohan, el señor Piccoro, era un ser que no podía alcanzar a describir, lo cierto es que de inicio le pareció un ser espectacular, escucho tanto por boca de Gohan, Krillin y otros como este se había encargado de Gohan cuando era un pequeño niño, durante bastante tiempo lo vio como un padre soltero y un buen amigo del que ahora era su esposo, no sospecho jamás nada raro, no le había visto nada extraño ni había escuchado ninguna palabra impropia, ese ser tenía bien guardadas las apariencias, claro eran apariencias porque aun a veces podía sentir el oscuro deseo de ser mucho más fuerte y poder apalearlo sin tregua alguna, ese momento otra vez venía a su cabeza, ese que había marcado para siempre su vida, cuando había escuchado y visto con sus propios ojos como ese ser que tanto admiraba Gohan, se aprovechaba de este cariño para confundir y casi cegar a su ahora esposo, y no es que ella tuviera algún problema con la homosexualidad, claro que no, las personas eran personas y no se podían clasificar en buenas o malas solo por sus preferencias y gustos, pero Gohan… él no podía serlo, Gohan era atractivo, fuerte, caballeroso, amable, varonil de una forma dulce y agradable, así que la idea de verlo con otro hombre era absurda, además de todo eso estaban otros factores, como la forma en que las cuidaba a ella y a su hija, la forma como se había dedicado a ser un padre amoroso y divertido desde que Pan abrió los ojo y la forma como la había cuidado y procurado desde que se enteró de su embarazo; ella había hecho bien, ella había salvado a Gohan de caer en las garras de un depravado, porque ¿Qué otro nombre se le puede dar a alguien que se aprovecha de quien es prácticamente su hijo?, tal vez, solo tal vez lo que había hecho fue apurar un poco las cosas, al final ellos terminarían casados, ella no pensaba que la forma en que se dio realmente su matrimonio podía calificar como algo negativo, porque ella no le haría jamás nada malo a quien amaba tanto.

Una presencia le indico que Gohan estaba cerca y ella no pudo evitar respirar hondo para moverse a la cocina, prepararía un poco de café para ambos, debía tranquilizarse, Gohan era feliz, ellos eran felices, tal vez solo había un nuevo trabajo o le iban a cambiar de sede o algo así, incluso tal vez Gohan quería cancelar el acuerdo sobre las veces que ambos estaban juntos, íntimamente hablando, tal vez ahora quería que fueran más espontáneos o quería que planearan otro bebe, si, tal vez era eso, Gohan amaba ser papá, Pan estaba creciendo muy rápido y tal vez ya necesitaban otro bebe en la casa, tal vez un niño u otra niña, ella no tenía problema, no claro que no. Se movió rápido para poner la cafetera, mientras el café estaba listo, busco unas galletas para acompañar, las coloco en un plato y después fue por dos tazas, una de ellas decía con letras moradas Son Gohan y la otra con letras azules decía Videl, Gohan las había mandado hacer hace un par de años para ellos, el café aún no estaba listo para cuando la puerta se abrió, pero Videl no quiso voltear, tenía un miedo extraño de encontrarse algo que le hiciera entender sin palabras que las cosas, realmente no estaban para nada bien, como ella moría por hacerse creer.

\- Volví –fue la voz suave y tranquila de su esposo que resulto como un extraño bálsamo para una herida que aún no se formaba del todo- Krillin y 18 estuvieron de acuerdo con que Pan se quedara esta noche con ellos y las niñas parecían muy contentas –dijo mientras los pasos de él lo acercaban a la cocina-

\- espérame en la sala …-dijo Videl de pronto, cortando el camino que Gohan llevaba hacia la cocina, no quería que platicaran ahí, quería que lo hicieran en un lugar donde ella se sintiera tranquila, y ese lugar era aquel donde estaban las tres fotografías que calmaban su alma e iluminaban su rostro todos los días- llevare café…-agrego mientras se movía para apagar la cafetera y sacar el recipiente de cristal para poder servir el café en sus tazas-…me alegra que no hubiera problemas con Krillin y su esposa, también que las niñas estuvieran bien, a Pan le hace falta convivir un poco con otras niñas –dijo mientras Gohan se movía de regreso a la sala para tomar asiento en un sillón de dos plazas, donde esperaría que Videl se sentara también –

Videl tardo un poco, solo un poco en salir de la cocina, mientras tanto el sayajin mestizo de gruesos anteojos entrelazaba sus manos mientras observaba no muy lejos de él las fotografías que decoraban la sala, recordando esos pequeños momentos como los más importantes de su vida, el nacimiento de su hija fue una luz y una fuerza que jamás creyó poder sentir, la alegría de tener algo tan pequeño y frágil entre sus brazos no se comparaba con nada en el mundo, ni la forma como Videl se movía con ella, era como algún tipo de magia, algo alrededor de ellas lo hacían sonreír sin duda, incluso olvidaba casi por completo cualquier cosa, Videl era su mejor amiga, pese a todo, se entendían sin palabras, se comunicaban efectivamente, se conocían tan bien que sabía que Videl era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sospechar que las cosas estaban mal, él como hombre, como esposo tenía el deber de no prolongar aquello más de lo necesario, no cuando ya había tomado una decisión estaba dispuesto a mantenerse firme; entonces sus ojos negros observaron a través del cristal como alguien sobresalía más de lo que debía en la fotografía de su boda, pese a que Videl había estado realmente hermosa y radiante aquel día, no podía evitar recordar como el sol había brillado más intensamente cuando el señor Piccoro había aparecido en la iglesia, cuando sus ojos negros pudieron encontrarlo entre las personas, sin embargo en esa foto, llena de caras sonrientes , él, su maestro, su guía…él era el único que no parecía conforme con lo que pasaba, pero aun así, ahí estaba , apoyando su decisión como nadie más, era absurdo recordar la tensión que había sentido al creer que jamás llegaría, que sin él presente, su boda no tendría mucho sentido, ahora viendo la foto se preguntaba a él mismo ¿Qué tan egoísta y ciego podía ser?, si en algún momento había podido aspirar a tener un poco del corazón de aquel hombre, talvez la había enterrado con pedirle su presencia en su boda ¿él podría haberlo hecho?, ¿podría Gohan haber estado presente en la unión del señor Piccoro con alguien más?; la sola idea le provoco un vacío en el estómago ¿alguien más? Y se mordió el labio inferior al preguntarse si no había despertado algo en el señor Piccoro después de lo sucedido entre ellos, después de descubrir que no era un ser asexual como todos creían.

\- aquí esta…- Videl interrumpió sus pensamientos justo antes de pensar en Dende como un enemigo potencial- traje también unas galletas –dijo con voz suave pero Gohan pudo percibir perfectamente el tinte de preocupación que ella deseaba ocultar, entonces supo que debía concentrarse en esa conversación antes de divagar sobre cosas absurdas-

\- Gracias…aunque no era necesario –dijo Gohan antes de girar un poco su cuerpo para verla, ella estaba preocupaba, cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo decía a gritos y eso le provoco un pánico horrible al otro, saber que estaba por destruir su matrimonio y de paso el corazón de ella le oprimía el pecho, pero no podían seguir, no cuando había tantas cosas que debían decirse- Videl…sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes para mi ¿cierto? –pregunto al tiempo que los ojos azules de su mujer brillaban, adquiriendo una melancolía que podía palparse-… pero seguro, también sabes que siempre nos ha faltado algo –dijo antes de tomar con ambas manos las manos de ella-… Videl no quiero lastimarte, nunca he querido hacerlo, por eso he hecho demasiadas cosas mal…-dijo bajando sus ojos hacia sus manos, sintiendo como las de ella comenzaban a temblar- hace algunos años…podía notar que algo me faltaba a mí y estoy seguro que tú también lo notaste –murmuro antes de levantar la vista hacia aquellos ojos azules que comenzaban a cristalizarse-

\- eras muy joven, muy inocente…me …me respetabas mucho Gohan, solo eso…solo necesitábamos más tiempo junto, solo…necesitamos más…-dijo ella con premura y dolor, tratando de convencerse, pero sobre todo, de convencerlo a él, sin embargo Gohan negó con suavidad, logrando que su corazón se fragmentara con cada movimiento de su cabeza-

\- admito que yo también lo creí así en un principio, por eso busque apoyo …no, mentiras… yo no busque nada, el apoyo vino a mí, por el señor Piccoro, por mi padre…por ellos –dijo Gohan y no pudo evitar notar como el nombre de su maestro habían logrado una mueca disconforme en los labios de su mujer, pero no quiso ahondar en eso, decidió seguir – en poco tiempo me di cuenta de que esa pasión… no es que me faltara es que simplemente no podía sentirla…-suavizo su voz logrando que Videl cerrara los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar el dolor que se acumulaba en ellos- nunca hablamos de esa noche…-murmuro acercando un poco más su cuerpo mientras las dos tazas de café aun humeantes quedaban ignoradas en la mesa de centro- yo esa noche me enteré de golpe de todo lo que tenía guardado Videl, de que la pasión y el amor dentro de mi ser no estaban peleados y que pese a todo lo que dijiste después, era mucho más puro de lo que creías…porque Videl, yo amo a…

-¡NO! –grito de golpe Videl, soltándose del agarre de su esposo y sus ojos azules mostraron una rabia que tenía escondida en el pecho- ¡Tú no puedes decirme que aquello que paso en el bosque era amor puro Gohan! –demando con la voz casi quebrada y Gohan supo que en ese momento debía callar, no porque estaba dando paso atrás a su decisión, sino porque Videl necesitaba sacar eso- ¡Él estaba SOBRE ti Gohan! – jadeo con aire escandalizado, levantándose del sofá para verlo desde arriba- ¡Él es como tu padre! –agrego, acusando nuevamente a su maestro de haberse aprovechado de él- no importa lo que digas, aun cuanto tú lo besaras por primera vez por curiosidad, él tenía el deber moral de no contestarlo, él se volvió un adulto antes que tú, no importa lo que digas sobre los namekus, no me importa, él vivió más años que tú y que yo – grito rompiendo el aire con un ademan de su mano- se aprovechó de tu confusión y aun cuando me asegures que antes de eso jamás te había tocado, no sé cómo él ha podido dormir después de la forma tan …sucia como te estaba atacando, porque si Gohan, ¡él te estaba atacando! ¿Sabes lo que pudo haberte hecho de no haber llegado yo a interrumpirlos? ¡¿Lo sabes acaso?! –dijo sin sentarse aún, observándolo desde arriba, entonces el rostro amable de Gohan se tornó serio- lo sabes …-afirmo Videl y Gohan asintió –

\- es posible…-dijo el pelinegro de anteojos, pero no levanto la voz, no como Videl lo estaba haciendo- Videl, te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero no voy a permitir que sigas insultándolo así, no importa lo que pienses que pudo pasar antes, no es verdad, el señor Piccoro me apoyo de formas que jamás vas a poder entender, cierto que pudo tener un deber moral sobre mí , algo que tal vez no estuvo del todo bien, pero Videl…eso que viste, eso era algo que tú y yo jamás hemos podido lograr, jamás…-dijo y ese hecho volvió a sentar a Videl en el sofá, con aire devastado, era una verdad que no podía negarse-…lo he intentado, créeme…y no tienes la culpa de nada, porque eres una mujer hermosa…muy hermosa –dijo antes de intentar tomar una de las manos de ella, cosa que ella misma evito con violencia- Videl …

-…jamás va a pasar con nosotros porque sabes que no soy una cualquiera –siseo Videl logrando que Gohan abriera los ojos con aire incrédulo- inconscientemente lo sabes Gohan- yo jamás me rebajaría tanto como para hacer… y comportarme como una ramera

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto Gohan sin poder entender a qué iba todo aquello, no existía ninguna referencia verídica en las palabras de Videl, en todo caso, quien se había estremecido aquella noche no había sido el señor Piccoro, había sido él, quien tembló como una frágil hoja ante sus besos, ante la forma en que su cuerpo se rozaba con el suyo-…por Kamisama –negó con aire incrédulo antes de llevarse una mano a sus anteojos para poder acomodarlos- es lo más absurdo que es escuchado jamás -dijo antes de volver a verla – Videl, el sentir…eso, no es malo, sé que lo sabes, que muy bien que eres consciente de eso, pero te has conformado conmigo, yo no puedo darte eso que tanto mereces –dijo tratando de no molestarse, no podía perder los estribos-…el punto aquí es que no puedo seguir Videl, no puedo, te quiero lo suficiente y te respeto demasiado como para seguir ilusionándote, porque aceptémoslo Videl, tu aun esperas que un día las cosas mejoren entre nosotros, en ese sentido –dijo y Videl respiro profundamente- el día después de nuestra boda me preguntaste como es que el señor Piccoro había decido venir –dijo con aire serio- yo se lo pedí, le dije lo mucho que significaba para mi tenerlo ahí presente y créeme Videl, yo también pensé que no iría, pero al final lo hizo…por mí, porque sabes que yo lo busque después de mi graduación, lo sabes -dijo y ella torció sus labios afirmando aquello- él se ha mantenido al margen de nosotros, solo viene cuando se le necesita, porque puedes decir lo que tú quieras de él, que no confías, que tiene sucias intenciones, ¿pero qué pasa cuando lo hemos necesitado para cuidar de Pan? –pregunto mientras ella respiraba indignada- podrás decir que las primeras veces fue por petición mía y cierto, te viste renuente a la idea, pero después, cada que necesitábamos salir era él a quien acudíamos, antes que a nuestros padres – continuo el pelinegro- en el fondo siempre supiste que nunca dañaría a Pan, que por ser hija mía la cuidaría como nadie en el mundo y antes de que siquiera vayas a decirlo…, desde aquella noche que no ha vuelto a suceder nada parecido, ni siquiera hemos hablado de lo sucedido, he hablado más contigo de lo que sucedió entre él y yo, que lo que he podido siquiera decirle a él, yo no sé qué es lo que piensa, como lo tomó, como le afectó, si eso le hizo hacerse preguntas o si simplemente fui yo una curiosidad –dijo con cierto desánimo-

Un enorme silencio se situó entre ellos, Videl aun temblaba de coraje, de dolor , guardando detrás de sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que ahí se acumulaban, negando que aquello estuviera pasando, hace años que todo eso había sucedido, se suponía que debía estar olvidado, enterrado para no ser mencionado jamás.

-…no me dejes…-murmuro Videl con dolor, su orgullo de mujer estaba siendo atacado, estaba doblegándose ante Gohan, sabía que estaba suplicando sin querer hacerlo, sabía, claro que sabía que Gohan no la amaba del todo, pero siempre creyó que algún día podía lograrlo, creyó que iban por buen camino y eso le dolía, sentir que ella había hecho de todo para ser una buena esposa y que eso no estaba bastándole a Gohan-

\- Videl n te hagas esto –murmuro Gohan antes de mover sus manos al rostro de ella para acercarse y tocar su frente con la suya- no me pidas algo que no puedo hacer, no lo mereces –murmuro suave, solo para ellos y entonces paso…Videl rompió en llanto-

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, cuanto le dolió la forma en que ella se desarmo, ver a través de los cristales de sus lentes como sus gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, como sus manos se aferraron a su camisa blanca, en una muda petición de que no se fuera de su vida, de que no terminaran su matrimonio, porque Videl lo sabía Gohan estaba terminado esa noche con su matrimonio, Gohan había tomado una decisión y aun cuando amaba cuando él se fijaba una meta y como la lograba, esta nueva meta que él se había trazado le dolía.

La noche llego sin misericordia y Videl termino recostada sobre las piernas de él, llorando aun, ahora más bajo, con el mismo dolor de antes, pero con menos fuerza, quería odiarlo, en verdad ella quería odiarlo, pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza para alejarse de él, su mundo estaba derrumbándose y no podía simplemente moverse de donde estaba, Gohan se mantenía callado, observándola en las sombras, ya que ninguno se había movido para encender las luces de la casa, no lo veían necesario y ambos sabían que en el momento en que se separan, no volverían a estar así.

Cerca de la media noche Videl comenzó a agotarse, las lágrimas aun salían, pero no con la misma velocidad, Gohan movió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, observando los ojos enrojecidos de su aún esposa.

\- Esta noche dormiré aquí, en un momento te llevaré a la cama –murmuro Gohan, siendo consciente de que ella no tenía la fuerza para ir a su recamara y de que no sería nada sano que siguieran compartiendo el lecho, él ya no lo merecía y ella debía aprender a no tenerlo ahí, era duro, era cruel, pero era necesario-…mañana hablare con Pan y con mi madre –continuo hablando- arreglare mi maleta para irme a algún lado, esta casa les corresponde a ustedes, pero yo, ya no debo seguir viviendo en ella –dijo al tiempo que ella hipaba como respuesta, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, Gohan no estaba dándole tregua, no le daba oportunidad de intentarlo, de solucionar lo que sea que estuviese mal, aunque ella sabía ya que no tenían arreglo- y después empezaremos los tramites del divorcio –murmuro mientras movía su mano al cabello negro de ella- entiendo si después de esto deseas odiarme, solo te pido que me permitas ver a Pan…que se lo permitas a mi familia, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que pasado entre nosotros –murmuro mientras Videl se acercaba al vientre de él, aferrando nuevamente sus manos a su camisa, ahora ligeramente sucia por las lágrimas y el dolor de ella-

Videl no volvió a decir nada, ni cuando Gohan se movió para cargarla en brazos, ni cuando subieron por las escalares o cuando le quito los zapatos después de recostarla en la cama, ella pudo sentir como él le quitaba la ropa solo para ponerle la pijama y meterla bajo las sabanas, como su presencia desapareció de la habitación y se concentró en la sala del primer piso, entonces en la madrugada, cuando todo volvía a estar en absoluto silencio, después de que pudo escuchar como Gohan tal vez acondicionaba la sala para dormir, lavaba las tazas que jamás usaron ese día y guardaba tal vez las galletas que ni tocaron, volvió a llorar, tratando de ahogar en la almohada el dolor que aun sentía en su pecho.

Gohan se iría y no había podido siquiera pedirle que no lo hiciera, no había podido decirle que dejara que ella se fuera, no había tenido la fuerza para recriminarle siquiera que considerara alejarlo de su hija, Gohan amaba a Pan, lo sabía, ella no tenía el corazón para alejarlos, ni de él, ni de la familia de él, sabía que cuando el sol llegara todo sería tan real que aborrecía la mañana, no quería moverse de ahí pero tampoco deseaba que su hija la viera en ese estado, por eso lloraría toda la madrugada de ser necesario, vaciaría sus ojos hasta que no pudiera haber una sola lagrima más en ellos, no sabía que haría, ni cómo reaccionaría cuando todo se volviera tan real, cuando las amenazas de Gohan fueran hechos solo sabía que esa noche, esa madrugada vaciaría su pecho de dolor y pena hasta que no existiera más, creyendo que eso bastaría para dejar de sentirse tan inútil, ni siquiera había podido seguir con sus desplantes, no había podido negarse a los brazos de él, ni siquiera había podido vestirse sola y meterse dignamente a su cama, no había tenido la fuerza para correrlo, gritarle que si tanto quería alejarse de ella, que se fuera de una vez, que tomara sus cosas esa misma madrugada y se alejara de ella, que dejara de verla como un animal mal herido a mita del camino y la tratara con esa compasión que tanto le dolía, al contrario , casi había tomado fuerzas solo para pedirle que la acompañara, que le dejara solo esa noche, que la hiciera sentirse mujer, SU mujer por una última vez, tal vez fue su olvidado orgullo o la poca fuerza la que la detuvo de hacer algo que seguro la había lastimado más, porque casi podía ver lo que hubiera pasado, Gohan la hubiera vuelto a ver con esos ojos que le decían que no podía, que le daba lastima herirla, un rechazo más que solo terminaría siendo un tormento más en el futuro.

Por otro lado Gohan se acomodó en el sofá con una manta en el cuerpo después de tirar el café frio, guardar las galletas y lavar los trastes para dejarlos estilando, tomo su teléfono celular y mando un solo mensaje a un viejo compañero de la facultad que tenía como negocio familia la renta de departamentos en un edificio del centro de la ciudad donde trabajaban, pese a ser tan tarde su compañero le respondió con una afirmativa que le hizo sonreír, al menos tenía un techo para no seguir lastimando a Videl; respiro hondo cuando dejo su teléfono en la mesa de centro y se quitó los anteojos para colocarlos en el mismo lugar, aquello era agotador y supo que no podría dormir cuando en el silencio de la casa volvió a escuchar a Videl, ahora lloraba tratando de no ser tan obvia pero ante el poco ruido de la madrugada los ahogados suspiros de dolor de su esposa reinaban como las luciérnagas entre la hierba, entonces volvió a dolerle, volvió a sentirse vil y despreciable y mañana todo resultaría más complicado aún, lo sabía, deseaba creer que ese día sería lo peor de todo, que esa noche, sería la única en la que no podría dormir, pero ahí mismo supo que le restaban muchas noches en vela y que pese a que sabía muy en el fondo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, eso provocaría demasiado dolor a su alrededor, le daba miedo saber que pese a todo aquello al final las cosas con su familia terminaran mal, Goten ya no lo veía igual, estaba en contra de lo que estaba haciendo, su padre no se veía del todo contento y desenfadado como era habitual y el solo pensar en su madre, en Míster Satán…

Respiro hondo una vez más antes de llevar uno de sus brazos a su rostro, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿qué diría el señor Piccoro?...Videl aún seguía llorando de tal forma que su corazón dolía, nunca creyó que el casarse con ella y divorciarse sería aún más doloroso que el no haberse casado jamás, de haber sabido todo aquello, como terminaría al final tal vez no se hubiera acobardado aquella noche en que acepto desposarla , aquella noche cuando el señor Piccoro le abrió los ojos una vez más a la realidad. Al mismo tiempo…era horrible, una horrible persona, porque aun cuando le dolía escuchar el llanto de su esposa no podía dejar de pensar en la única persona que siempre había estado presente en su cabeza, ese que ahora no sabía dónde estaba pero que algo le decía, ya debía haberse enterado, quería creer que compartían algo más profundo y místico de lo que el resto del mundo podía llegar a entender, cierto…una vez más pensaba en él, cierto… él era un horrible hombre, él era el verdadero monstruo que Videl tanto achacaba al señor Piccoro.


	4. Trago Amargo

No, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y tampoco hago esto con algún fin económico. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, antes de que Goku fuera convertido en niño y es no tiene demasiada relación con Dragón Ball súper.

Cap. 3 " Trago Amargo "

El sol salió por las montañas como todos los días, sin importarle lo más mínimo que su presencia se volvía el inicio de algo que muchas personas no deseaban, algunas lo sabían y otras ni siquiera lo sospechaban aun.

En casa de Gohan , este se había levantado temprano, tal vez había podido dormir una hora o dos, no estaba del todo seguro, ya que una hora después de que Videl parecía haber caído agotada por el llanto él había podido al fin cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse un breve instante a la somnolencia, aunque se notaba en su rostro el poco descanso que había tenido, no se cambió solo se acomodó la ropa, los anteojos y fue a preparar un poco de café que al final decidió beberlo con un poco de leche esa mañana, ya que no le apetecía comer nada más y se mintió a si mismo diciéndose que algo de cafeína y leche valdría como desayuno esa mañana, dejo un poco de café en la cafetera para cuando Videl decidiera levantarse, preparo también un poco de jugo por si le apetecía y dejo al alcance la fruta que quedaba en casa, no estaba seguro de que ella se levantaría pronto, pero quería dejar cerca todo lo que pudiera nutrirla en caso de que no le apeteciera prepararse nada.

Observo su reloj de pulsera antes de tomar su teléfono celular y marcar a su trabajo, tendría que avisar que ese día y el siguiente por asuntos familiares no podría asistir, que agendaran todos sus pendientes hasta que él volviera, estaba seguro que tendría que trabajar el doble o el triple para compensar sus faltas, aun cuando nadie se lo pidiera, su conciencia no podía con lo contrario, además seguro le haría bien el mantenerse ocupado y tampoco es como si le asustara la carga extra de trabajo; cuando colgó se movió hacia el segundo piso, entrando con cuidado en la recamara donde Videl estaba completamente dormida, se veía agotada y entendía que ese agotamiento era solo por su culpa, por eso puso todo de su parte para hacer las cosas con el mayor sigilo posible.

Se movió al closet y bajo de la parte superior dos maletas que usaba cada que salían a viajes largos, seguro no podría llevarse todo en las maletas, pero tenía un par de capsulas donde podría guardar el resto, así fue como comenzó a vaciar los cajones de su ropa, al igual que los trajes, pantalones y demás que tenía colgados , dejando los ganchos acomodados del lado opuesto donde estaba la ropa de ella, sus maletas comenzaron a llenarse justo después de que saco del mueble del centro sus lociones, y demás cosas que estaban junto al maquillaje, cepillos y el resto de las cosas que le pertenecían a ella; guardo ambas maletas en una capsula vacía que usaba a veces para llevar algo del trabajo a la casa, Videl se removió un poco entre las sabanas cuando él entro al sanitario para tomar su dos toallas, una azul marino y una morada, ambas de cuerpo entero, jamás había hecho demasiado caso a Videl en comprar los otros tamaños para él, tal vez ahora que estaría solo tendría que agregar esos detalles a la lista de compras por hacer; tomo su cepillo de dientes y demás cosas de aseo, usualmente compartían el shampoo así que él tendría que comprar uno en la tienda más cercana, de igual forma pasaría con el jabón de baño, no llevo consigo nada de medicamentos, él podría comprar más, ya que conseguir de su trabajo tampoco era una opción, solo tomo de ahí cualquier cosas que fuera exclusivamente suya y que por ende terminará haciéndole la vida más complicada a ella, en ese momento pensó que Videl hubiera sido más feliz si solo no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en la escuela, aunque claro se negaba a regresar el tiempo por algo como eso, además…estaba Pan, lo mejor de su matrimonio, por no decir de su vida.

Salió del sanitario con las cosas ya dentro de la misma capsula donde había colocado lo anterior y observo tal vez por última vez la habitación donde Videl aún se mantenía bajo las sabanas, él no estaba seguro si ella seguía dormida realmente, le había parecido escuchar algunos sonidos, pero prefería no decir nada, además dentro de poco él tendría que iniciar a hablar con su madre y después tendría que ir con Pan como había prometido, era aún temprano, cerca de las siete de la mañana, tal vez tardaría unas cuatro horas en volver y pensó en despertar o mínimo en avisarle a Videl que saldría de la casa, pero abandono aquella idea cuando la vio removerse bajo las sabanas, lo mejor era dejarla, ya le avisaría antes de regresar a casa con Pan, para que ella se arreglara si lo necesitaba o recuperar, tal vez un poco de fuerza, por eso y debía admitir que por un poco de cobardía salió sin decir nada de la recamara para moverse al piso de abajo, estaba recogiendo un par de cosas de la sala, solo un par, una fotografía de Pan de cuando era bebe y una más de ellos tres como familia que deseaba llevar consigo, además de eso pudo tomar una caja que tenía guardado solo cosas suyas, álbumes fotográficos de él y de su familia, de su época antes de casarse con Videl pero que había llevado consigo después de su boda, negándose a dejarlo en casa de sus padres, libros y todo lo del estudio, el cual termino prácticamente vacío, había muebles que definitivamente debía llevarse pero que por el momento no podría, le faltaban capsulas, así que tendría que ir y volver, solo dejo una nota sobre su escritorio, disculpándose con Videl por tener que dejar cosas por las que debía volver después, estaba saliendo del estudio cuando alguien toco el timbre de su casa. Gohan no tuvo siquiera que preguntar quién era, conocía perfectamente ese ki y aunque sabía que tendría que enfrentarle ese mismo día, no esperaba sinceramente que tocara a su puerta antes que él a la suya, así que solo acomodo bien su maletín al hombro, ese donde llevaba su computadora personal y algunas cosas que necesitaba a la mano, para respirar hondo y moverse a la puerta, abriéndola con un gesto tranquilo y cansado pintando la mayor parte de sus facciones.

\- buenos días mamá – saludo Gohan a la mujer que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, el cabello arreglado en un moño alto y los brazos cruzados, todo gritaba a que su padre había hablado, no sabía que tanto debía agradecer este gesto- iba a buscarte –dijo tratando de sonreírle un poco para ablandar un poco las facciones de ella cosa que no logro-

\- me canse de esperar –dijo su madre con voz firme antes de buscar con la mirada atrás del otro, esperando ver algo de movimiento, la noche anterior Goku se la había llevado lejos, a un lugar que solo ellos dos conocían y a donde iban usualmente para tener un poco de espacio privado, lejos de los hijos, las peleas y el ojo de nadie más, entonces después de mimos y palabras dulces Goku le había pedido su atención para contarle todo lo que Gohan le había dicho, ella había querido regresarse inmediatamente, pero su esposo la había detenido y no había regresado hasta entrada la madrugada, espero pacientemente como solo una madre puede esperar, pero su hijo no daba luces de vida, de hecho noto que la casa de al lado parecía más silenciosa de lo habitual y justo después de servirle el desayuno a su esposo y a su hijo menor había salido sin decirle a los hombres que estaban devorándolo todo, aun cuando seguro la habían sentido salir–

\- …ella está arriba –dijo Gohan al notar los ojos de su madre- ¿podemos hablar afuera?, no quisiera despertarla –dijo suavemente y su madre le dio tregua al hacerse a un lado, afuera de la casa había una pequeña banca blanca, un par de columpios y un pequeño jardín- Pan está en casa de Krillin –agrego, no estaba seguro o más bien no recordaba en ese momento si su madre era capaz de sentir la energía como ellos lo sentían, así que no estaba seguro si podía sentir la falta del pequeño ki de su hija en casa-

Gohan cerró la puerta detrás de sí, aun no quitaba la llave de su llavero, la dejaría esa tarde después de llevar a Pan a casa, antes de moverse a la banca le hizo una señal a su madre esperando que le diera unos minuto, entonces saco la auto nave de una capsula donde dejo su maletín y una caja metálica donde guardaba el resto de sus capsulas, se quitó el saco y lo dejo también el auto para cerrarlo y moverse hasta donde su madre ya lo esperaba con la mirada expectante, no más bien demandante.

\- ¿Papá hablo contigo? –pregunto suavemente Gohan después de haberse sentado y su madre lo confirmo con su lenguaje corporal, agradecía al menos que no estuviera gritándole en ese momento- …bueno, no sé muy bien que tanto te conto, pero mamá …-bajo la mirada, aquello era complicado, nunca fue secreto para él que Videl era el mejor partido a los ojos de su madre, siempre la aprobó incluso antes de que ellos tuvieran una relación, tal vez solo al principio tuvieron un mal inicio, pero después su madre simplemente había acogido a Videl como a la hija que jamás tuvo- voy a divorciarme –dijo levantando la mirada para que su madre le pudiera ver a los ojos, pese a que eso significaba que vería en los de ella la decepción, su madre tenía altos estándares, siempre le había exigido, aún más que a su hermano, incluso a veces más que a su propio padre- anoche Videl y yo hablamos y le dije que no podíamos seguir…

\- por Piccoro –dijo de manera tajante Milk, con un tono que le indicaba a Gohan que aquello le parecía lo más absurdo del mundo, estaba de más mencionar que no aprobaba para nada lo que él estaba haciendo- ¿vas a dejar a la madre de tu hija por alguien que ni siquiera sabes si te quiere? –cuestiono de tal forma que a Gohan le dolió el pecho, así era exactamente- alguien que jamás te ha visto como nada más que como un hijo –agrego ella y eso le dijo que su padre había omitido un poco de información, tal vez era lo mejor, que su madre no se enterará aun que él y el señor Piccoro ya habían pasado el límite de lo fraternal en dos ocasiones – tu padre tiene sus dudas, pero yo creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo ¿Cómo puedes tirar todo a la basura, solo porque sientes curiosidad? -pregunto con aire serio, buscando en los ojos de su hijo una verdad que ella aun no sabía y de hecho no estaba del todo segura si deseaba saberlo aún, pero ya había abierto esa puerta-

\- mamá…-inicio Gohan antes de pasar una mano por el costado de su cabeza, moviendo sus negros cabellos cortos- quiero mucho a Videl, amo a mi hija, pero no…no amo a Videl, nunca la he llegado a amar, no como sé que mi padre te ama, no como he visto que el señor Vegeta ama a Bulma, ni como Krillin ama a número dieciocho –dijo con una suave melancolía en las palabras, logrando que su madre frunciera el ceño-

\- ¿entonces porque casarse con ella? –pregunto ella con voz incrédula, no esperaba aquello, su hijo siempre había sido tímido y tranquilo, siempre había necesitado de un empujón externo para tomar decisiones complicadas, pero no consideraba que se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por las cosas, no en algo tan serio como lo era la vida de alguien más-

\- Porque era lo que seguía, porque todos lo esperaban, tú no dejabas de preguntarnos sobre la boda, Míster Satán hacía lo mismo, incluso Goten y los demás llegaron a preguntarme al menos una vez sobre cuando daríamos el siguiente paso –menciono Gohan, aun cuando sabía que aquello no era todo- yo… me deje llevar por eso y por lo que creí era lo más correcto y me olvide de mí, mamá, ¿sabes qué es eso? –pregunto con un deje de dolor en su voz, sin que esta se quebrara en ningún momento- yo tenía muchas dudas, empezaba a ver cosas y me dio miedo…madre, tuve miedo y me sentí acorralado, de pronto Videl y todos esperaban solo una cosa de mi …y eso era que nos casáramos –dijo antes de respirar hondo- y me convencí de que tal vez era lo mejor, que en algún momento mi corazón cambiaria y sería completamente feliz con ella y no te miento, he sido feliz, pero siento…sé que aún hay más, siento que solo he estado flotando a la deriva, con pequeños destellos de felicidad, pero que me falta…quiero sentirme completo, quiero simplemente intentar…-dijo e irguió su cuerpo para ver firmemente a su madre- quiero hacer las cosas bien y después pienso hablar con el señor Piccoro, no espero que me responda como me gustaría, pero ¿y si no lo intento? ¿y si estoy dejando escapar el amor de mi vida solo por miedo al que dirán? –pregunto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su madre no le dio una respuesta, ella no sabía que decir o simplemente estaba demasiado impresionada por esos destellos que Gohan tenía de Goku cuando se decidían por algo, cuando no importará lo que el mundo hiciera o dijera, la decisión estaba tomada-

Gohan espero alguna palabra de su madre, espero por varios minutos, pero no tuvo una respuesta, ella solo dejo de verlo, su vista se centró en otro punto, allá donde estaba su casa, donde él mismo había sido criado, no estaba seguro de que pensaba ella, tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de saberlo en ese momento, solo podía decir que no estaba contenta, no estaba para nada conforme con nada de lo que había dicho, de hecho no estaba seguro de si su madre no lo miraba porque estaba decepcionada de él o simplemente porque aun necesitaba pensar las cosas y eso le dolía a él.

Se acomodó los anteojos antes de suspirar y levantarse, aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer y tal vez una de las partes más complicadas venían ahora, después de todo ¿Cómo se le decía a una niña como Pan que ya no vivirían más, juntos?, le hubiera encantado preguntarle a alguien, pero en ese momento se sentía solo, terriblemente solo, ninguno de sus conocidos jamás se había separado después de estar casado y con hijos, aunque tal vez un poco de apoyo, en ese mismo instante no le hubiera caído mal, un abrazo de su madre hubiera sido reconfortante, pero en ese momento no era algo que fuese a suceder y de alguna manera, lo entendía.

\- debo ir a recoger a Pan –dijo Gohan con voz tranquila logrando que su madre volviera a verlo con una pregunta pintada en toda su cara- cierto…olvide decirte –dijo antes de buscar las llaves de la auto nave en el bolsillo de su pantalón- a partir de hoy ya no voy a vivir aquí, creo que sería muy cruel de mi parte quedarme y también sería una cobardía que Videl se fuera, esa es su casa y la de Pan, yo pienso vivir un tiempo en un edificio de departamentos en la ciudad–dijo suavemente- hoy hablaré con Pan y le explicaré un poco lo que va a pasar con nosotros como familia –dijo y su madre se levantó de golpe-

\- ¡No iras a decirle que estas dejando a su madre por Piccoro! –recrimino Milk inmediatamente logrando que Gohan abriera los ojos ¿en verdad que clase de hombre creía su madre que era él? Y al parecer ella supo que su reacción había sido peor de lo que su hijo esperaba, incluso también ella se había arrepentido de pensarlo y gritarlo, pero era una mala costumbre suya, exagerar las cosas, dramatizarlo todo, aunque usualmente sus hijos, su familia se lo perdonaba, esta vez no parecía ser la ocasión-

\- No madre –dijo Gohan con aire herido- pero si pienso explicarle que no puedo amar a su madre porque …la verdad, algo que no quise decirte pero que imagino, ahora lo debes saber, yo soy gay…-dijo y observo como Milk parecía confundida, por lo que decidió explicarlo un poco, de pronto sentía que debía explicarlo todo- así es, creo que si estoy enamorado…si he estado enamorado del señor Piccoro por tanto tiempo, porque sí madre, hace mucho tiempo esto que ciento por él se ha ido haciendo más y más grande y bueno, es un él y no una ella, entonces eso me hace gay -dijo antes de torcer los labios- así es madre, tu pequeño Gohan es gay y está enamorado de su maestro …-dijo con cierto dolor, de pronto había descubierto que una buena forma de hacerse pagar por todo el dolor que provocaba era ese , provocándose el mismo algo de dolor- sin embargo, sigo siendo padre de Pan y pienso ser lo más delicado y consiente con ella, quiero que entienda las cosas y ya no quiero ocultarle la verdad a las personas que amo y que son importantes en mi vida, sobre todo porque es mejor que lo sepa de mí y no de alguien más …-dijo y se dio la vuelta, camino hasta la auto nave sin mirar atrás, no quería ver como la decepción o el dolor o lo que sea que hubieran provocado sus palabras aumentaba, en los ojos de su madre, en ese momento solo quería irse-

Sin decir nada se fue, desapareció por el aire con un rápido zumbido, manejado a una velocidad que no acostumbraba y Milk se quedó en tierra, observando la estela blanca que dejaba cerca de las nubes, destrozada por dentro. Si, ella se sentía terrible, su esposo ya había hablado con ella, le había pedido que fuera considerada, que tenían que pensar en su hijo, en su felicidad y ella se sentía extraña, de pronto todo ese conocimiento que creía tener sobre su hijo se había esfumado, era como la primera vez que se lastimo y Goku estaba pescando, esa vez en que su mundo se cerró y anhelo tener a su madre cerca para consultarla, de pronto se sentía así de frágil, así de ignorante sobre lo que se vendría, no por ella, no…por su hijo.

Volvió sus ojos a la puerta de la casa de su hijo, ahí donde él había querido vivir para estar cerca de su familia, ahí donde ella podía ir y ver lo que creyó era a él feliz, con su familia, esa casa que ahora estaba más callada que nunca y que aparte parecía tener un aura depresiva en toda su edificación, respiro profundamente y se encamino a su casa, al levantar la mirada pudo observar a Goku en el marco de la puerta, esperándola con la mirada seria, él pocas veces la miraba así, pocas veces le llamaba la atención o la observaba con tanto detalle que le hacía creer que era otro hombre el que estaba ahí y no su amable y siempre despreocupado esposo.

-…no va a volver…-murmuro Milk para ella misma, de pronto sentía que no volvería a ver a su hijo, que lo había perdido en el mismo instante en que le había recriminado algo que por cierto, ella sabía, no era propio de Gohan-…Goku…-murmuro manteniendo sus ojos en su esposo y sin más detuvo su paso para ponerse a llorar, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, a veces simplemente no hacía las cosas como debía ¿Qué tan imperfecta podría llegar a ser? ¿No era ella, una orgullosa esposa y madre de sayajins? ¿Por qué fallaba en algo tan básico como ser una buena madre?-

Goku se movió rápido y la abrazo, la abrazo con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle sentir su apoyo, sin romperle los huesos, con el paso del tiempo él había aprendido a controlar su fuerza alrededor de ella, tal vez a veces rompería mesas, incluso los huesos de medio mundo, pero ya jamás lastimaría a su mujer, jamás.

\- vamos…sabes que volverá –dijo Goku suavemente, cerca del oído de su mujer, esperando reconfortarla, él no estaba del todo cómodo con la situación, pero tampoco le pesaba de más, aunque tampoco era como Vegeta que parecía no escandalizarse, en ese momento con nada, pero suponía que era porque Gohan no era su hijo, en todo caso lo que más le daba vueltas en la cabeza era , ¿Por qué de todo el mundo Piccoro exactamente?, se suponía que no era lo que debía pasar, no pensó que algo así fuera suceder cuando lo dejo en sus manos la primera vez que murió –

\- ¡No sabes lo que le dije! – gimoteó Milk entre sus brazos y era cierto, él no tenía idea de que le había dicho, solo había salido a ver cómo iban las cosas cuando paso el tiempo y no la vio regresar; ni escucho nada estallar, así que ahora solo subió una de sus manos al cabello de su mujer para acariciarle- ¿qué … hicimos mal Goku? –Pregunto gimoteando aun mientras por la ventana los observaba un Goten con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose culpable también de los errores que Gohan había cometido, del dolor que ahora recordaba ver en sus ojos, detrás de los cristales de sus lentes-

Adentro de su casa, Goten estaba confundido, molesto y asombrado ¿Cómo es que de pronto Gohan solo decía que se iba a divorciar?, no era justo, no quería meterse en la vida de su hermano, pero… pero en verdad, nunca había dado señales de estar… de ser; golpeo la pared de la casa, logrando agrietarla, solo porque tenía aun un poco de control en sus brazos no termino destruyendo la pared, aunque unos segundos más termino rompiendo el cristal de la ventana para salir disparado, aún tenía algo que arreglar con Trunks ¿Cómo podía opinar y hacerse ver como el apoyo de SU hermano, cuando el NO era SU hermano?¿Qué le daba ese derecho? Ahora resultaba que él y el señor Vegeta eran los máximos defensores de su hermano y sus decisiones, ¿de cuándo a acá eran tan cercanos a su hermano? …inaudito.

Milk no se dio cuenta de aquello, estaba demasiado turbada con todo como para notar como su otro hijo iba sin rumbo fijo y de paso había destruido la ventana y parte del marco de esta misma, sin contar con las grietas que ya había en la pared, Goku por otro lado era otra historia, ya que le siguió ligeramente unos segundos con la mirada, sin embargo no dijo nada, estaba seguro que todo iría bien , de una u otra manera, todo tomaría su curso y si no lo hacía, él vería la forma de que su familia estuviera bien, usualmente se apoyaría de Piccoro, pero justo en ese momento no creía conveniente ir a verle, no quería reclamarle nada, porque ciertamente, al parecer, no había nada que reclamarle y aparte Gohan les había pedido específicamente que lo dejaran fuera de esto por un tiempo, que nadie le dijera una sola palabra hasta que él pudiera hacerlo en persona, aunque para esto Gohan había mencionado que primero quería dejar las cosas bien con Videl, divorciarse con todas las de la ley, meditar las cosas y no recordaba ahora Goku que otra cosa dijo su hijo que haría, así que por ahora Goku estaba concentrado en una sola cosa, ser el soporte de su mujer.

A varios kilómetros de distancia , sobre la plataforma celeste un Dende muy impresionado observaba todo, ya varias veces el señor Piccoro le había reñido por meterse de más en la vida de los terrícolas, y otros alienígenas incluidos que habitaban en la Tierra, pero "esto" justamente era importante, sin embargo el interrumpir al señor Piccoro en su extraño encierro era por demás injustificable, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de ganarse la ira del otro, sobre todo porqué estaba un tanto sensible …más de lo habitual, a lo que se refería a su espacio personal y vida privada, no estaba del todo seguro que tanto había pasado antes entre él y Gohan, hace algunos años había observado algo, pero no tanto como para entender lo que estaba pasando, vamos que no estaba observándolos las veinticuatro horas del día, justo en este instante estaba lamentando no hacerlo, tal vez de haber sabido que pasaría algo así, los hubiera observado desde que le dieron el mando como Kamisama, aunque aquello sonaba demasiado irresponsable y entrometido, y hablando del señor Piccoro eso era equivalente a querer morir joven y la verdad Dende disfrutaba mucho de su vida en la Tierra.

\- Míster Popo –murmuro Dende y al poco tiempo sintió más cerca la presencia del otro- ¿podrías recordarme, cuando dijo el señor Piccoro que saldría de su encierro? –pregunto con aire serio mientras sus ojos se mantenían observando hacia abajo, justo el traslado de Gohan en la auto nave, quien parecía estar llegado a donde vivían Krillin y su familia-

\- do dijo cuándo , solo dijo que lo interrumbieramos solo si el mundo o Gohan estaban en beligros –dijo Míster Popo , confirmando lo que el mismo Dende ya sabía- dambien dijo que do deberíamos meternos en su vida, ni la de el joven Gohan –le recordó sin mucho éxito, después de todo el joven Kamisama no parecía querer apartar su atención del hijo de Goku- el mundo aún no se dermina y el joven Gohan no está en ningún veligro, entonces no hay razón vara llamar al señor Viccoro

Dende torció los labios, sabía que no podía interrumpirlo, era peligroso y podría ser contraproducente pero pese a todo, Gohan necesitaba apoyo y por lo visto en ese momento no estaba recibiendo mucho, pese a que el señor Goku obviamente lo apoyaba y al parecer la familia del señor Vegeta también lo hacía, sin contar con otros guerreros quienes seguro lo apoyarían en prácticamente cualquier cosa, algo faltaba, porque Gohan necesitaba al señor Piccoro, no importa lo que dijeran, él lo necesitaba, no quería ser alguien entrometido así que no haría nada pese a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, como Kamisama no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, lo sabía…pero…era Gohan, él le tenía un especial cariño , era como…como su amigo, pese a que casi no hablaban, sentía un aprecio profundo y fuerte, como el que se tiene a …pues a un amigo o a un hermano mayor, no estaba seguro que tan correcto era pensar en él como un hermano mayor, pero así lo sentía, una conexión fraternal que se había dado casi instantáneamente durante la batalla en su planeta natal.

Pese a todo movió sus ojos a donde estaba uno de los Ki más agresivos, por el momento, y pudo ver como Goten llegaba a la Corporación Capsula y supo que aquello no terminaría del todo bien cuando Trunks salió y sin decir más se fueron a otro lado…más alejado, no importa lo que dijeran los sayajins , no todo se arregla a golpes ¿no se suponía que Goten, Trunks y Gohan eran los menos violentos? Los menos interesados ya en las peleas sin sentido, en el medir todo y solucionar las cosas con combates, simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando comenzaron su lucha, aquello pese a todo estaba siendo apoyado por ambos padres, aun cuando ninguno de ellos estuvieran presente; obviamente el señor Vegeta y el señor Goku no tendrían problemas en una pelea "amistosa" e "inocente" como aquella.

Pensaba seguir observándolos cuando detecto no muy lejos de ahí como la energía del señor Piccoro se acercaba ¿aquello era posible? , apenas se había encerrado en su recamara el día anterior, cuando volvió después de que Gohan tuviera esa alza en su energía, parecía que no saldría en un par de años, siglos tal vez y de pronto se acercaba, lo sentía y debía admitir que estaba emocionado, obviamente si el señor Piccoro se enteraba de que Gohan lo necesitaba por sí mismo, sin que Dende metiera sus manos no contaba con ser metiche ¿cierto?, solo tenía que tener cuidado en como manejaba la conversación que seguro tendrían.

\- ¿Por qué el Ki de Goten y Trunks ha vuelto a alzarse Dende? –pregunto de golpe Piccoro con voz sería, este no había tardado demasiado en acercarse a donde estaba Dende, seguramente había avanzado a pasos largos; a lo que el joven nameku solo volteo a verlo como si no tuviera idea de lo que estuviera hablando, ciertamente lo que no quería era que se notara que los estaba observando, por no decir supervisando-…¿vas a decirme que estas dejando de lado tu mal habito justo ahora cuando dos chiquillos están peleando entre sí, por alguna estupidez? –pregunto con ironía y cierta molestia el mayor, logrando que Dende le mirara de reojo antes de girarse con tranquilidad- ¿Y bien?¿Qué está pasando con esos mocosos?

\- Han pasado varias cosas, no estoy enterado del todo de la situación, porque como usted sabe señor Piccoro, mi deber como Kamisama es estar al pendiente de todos los seres que habitan la Tierra y no solo de aquellos a los que conozco –dijo el joven nameku tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía- …bueno, al parecer Gohan está en malos términos con Videl y tomó una decisión al respecto, no estoy muy seguro de que decidió –mintió el joven Dende mientras era observado fijamente por los ojos negros del otro, sabía que se la estaba jugando, al no ser esto lo que el mayor le había preguntado, logrando que Míster Popo decidiera ir a regar las plantas, lejos de ambos- al parecer dicha decisión no es del agrado de muchos y ha provocado varios problemas –dijo con aire tranquilo, lo más que podía, recordando también que había escuchado que Gohan quería decirle ciertas cosas en persona al señor Piccoro, así que estaba seguro que una de esas era justamente que pensaba separarse de Videl- Goten y Trunks son como los polos opuestos de la opinión, Trunks apoya incondicionalmente la decisión de Gohan y eso hace que Goten, quien no parece estar muy de acuerdo, se sienta molesto y bueno… al parecer fue por eso mismo que ayer sentimos el alza de energía de ambos, antes de ser detenidos –dijo Dende y observo como el otro movía su mirada hacia donde se podía sentir el alza de ambas energías- el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta apoyan que sus hijos busquen un combate para ajustar cuentas y llegar a un acuerdo –dejo en el aire como quien no quiere causar mucho impacto, aunque Dende sabía que el señor Piccoro podía ser un guerrero como pocos, pero no estaba a favor de las luchas innecesarias y al haber cuidado los hijos de los sayajins no estaba muy a favor de varias posturas que estos tenían, algo desenfadadas sobre la educación de estos-

\- … ¿Y Gohan?...-pregunto con voz seria el mayor logrando que Dende sonriera internamente, justo quería que llegara a ese punto, en el cual el otro seguramente terminaría saliendo en busca de Gohan, al menos eso esperaba el joven nameku- …parece que esta con Pan –se contestó el mismo, aunque Dende sabía que la pregunta no estaba relacionada con la ubicación geográfica del otro, era más una forma suave de preguntar si sabía algo sobre su estado anímico y aunque a Dende le quemaba gritar que necesitaba del otro, no lo haría, no de forma tan evidente y desesperada-

\- Lo he notado muy calmado, su Ki de hecho se puede sentir algo oscurecido, como si estuviera pasando por un mal momento, aunque no soy tan bueno leyendo los estado de ánimo por medio del Ki, pero me da esa impresión –dijo con aire preocupado el joven nameku mientras el otro volvía a verle, había llamado su atención, estaba seguro que el mismo notaba cierta nota oscura en la energía de Gohan- aparte de eso, no se mucho, pero si soy sincero debo admitir que me preocupa, ya que… Gohan a veces puede ser un poco pesimista –dijo logrando que el otro frunciera el ceño, aquello no era un misterio, el señor Piccoro muchas veces había hablado del enorme potencial que tenía Gohan para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero que desgraciadamente no tenía la seguridad para hacer todo lo que quería - …aunque ahora mismo que esta con Pan es muy posible que no quiera que lo interrumpan…-soltó de pronto, colocando al mayor en un pequeño dilema, Dende debía admitirse culpable de disfrutar los gestos que toda esta situación arrancaba disimuladamente del rostro ajeno- aunque talvez necesite ayuda, ¿usted qué cree señor Piccoro? – pregunto suavemente sin ver al otro, dejando que sus ojos se movieran a las nubes, no muy lejanas a la plataforma celeste-

Por varios minutos nadie dijo nada, solo podía escucharse el sonido del agua al caer de la pequeña regadera de agua con la que Míster Popo estaba regando las plantas y el movimiento de las plantas, a algunos pasos de ahí, Dende decidió que se daba por bien servido por el momento al decir en voz alta que Gohan podría estarla pasando mal, que era posible que necesitara apoyo, la decisión de que hacer o no hacer se la dejaría al señor Piccoro, pues era quien debía tomarla, el cual solo podía admitir en su cabeza que estaba conteniéndose por el bien del otro, algo en aquella extraña reunión de sayajins le había dicho a Piccoro que por el momento él no era del todo bienvenido en el problema que tenía Gohan, últimamente, se había sentido desconectado de su vida, cierto era que de vez en cuando le llamaban, incluso había cuidado a la pequeña Pan lo mínimo para saber todo lo necesario sobre ella, pero aun así, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Gohan habían cruzado más palabras de lo necesario, no es como si antes fueran los máximos confidentes o que hablaran todos los días, pero existía una conexión tan fuerte, que ese tiempo que podían hablar era el justo para ellos en ese momento, Piccoro nunca en su vida creyó extrañar tanto la posibilidad de visitar a Gohan sin problemas o de que este llegara sin aviso a visitarle, como antes, cuando se escapaba un poco del mundo solo para acompañarle, incluso disfrutaba de su compañía aun cuando no dijeran una sola palabra.

Piccoro respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, mientras el aire ondeaba su larga capa y acariciaba su rostro, ese rostro que para muchos era el de un hombre adulto, ese que no correspondía ni a sus años terrícolas, ni a sus años nameku, la vida y la forma como envejecía un nameku era incluso más complicada que la de un sayajin, y todo se lo debía al gran poder que le había donado su padre, el cual había decidido rendirse al fin y morir después de su último enfrentamiento con Goku, ¿Qué irónico, no? Terminar enamorado del padre quien mato a su progenitor, ¿Quién diría que gracias a haber sido vencido por Goku en el torneo de las artes marciales, había podido tener la oportunidad de conocer a Gohan?.

Una ráfaga helada choco contra su rostro y respiro profundamente una vez más, dejando que este aire casi gélido entrara a sus pulmones con una violencia vertiginosa pero refrescante, Piccoro sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no estaba seguro aun si se le permitía hacerlo y no se sentía con la paciencia de entender un rechazo de sus buenas intenciones; abrió sus parpados y se giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda al joven nameku que tenía el grado de Kamisama, ese que algo le decía a Piccoro sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Iré a meditar en la habitación del tiempo –dijo Piccoro con voz seria y cortante, esa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no pensaba explicar nada, ni comentar nada más, así que Dende decidió contestarle con la neutralidad de su silencio-

Piccoro poco a poco movió sus pasos en dirección contraria a donde se mantenía Dende, esperando que el entrenar y meditar todo un día, lo cual se traducía a un año, le ayudara a aclarar su mente y a tomar una serie de decisiones, al mismo tiempo quería instruirse más, por eso la última vez había llevado, a la habitación del tiempo varios libros y escritos que hablaban de los namekus, aun había cosas que el otro necesitaba entender y conocer, tal vez al tener todo ese conocimiento podría terminar de decidirse sobre qué haría al respecto de sus propios sentimientos y dudas, no podía enfrentarse a Gohan, si el mismo no tenía claro lo que quería y podía dar.

Abajo en la Tierra Gohan, tal cual había prometido estaba pasando el día con Pan, ciertamente ella había querido saber que pasaba desde que la recogió, pero Gohan había decidido pasar antes un poco de tiempo de calidad con su hija, quien había terminado concediéndole esto solo porque lo notaba un tanto extraño, un tanto triste, era como si ella sintiera que su padre necesitaba más de ese convivio que ella, pero claro eso era algo que era mejor no decir, incluso ella entendía ese tipo de cosas.

Pasaron el día entre juegos mecánicos, el parque central y el zoológico, al llegar la hora de la comida Gohan había llevado a su hija a un restaurante que a ella le gustaba, tal vez no era el más saludable, pero no podía negarle algo como aquello en ese momento, así que tras un par de hamburguesas, papas, refrescos y finalmente un cremoso helado, Gohan había iniciado lo que tal vez había provocado que el realmente no comiera como era su costumbre, entonces, ahí en la terraza de aquel restaurante de comida rápida, Pan se enteró de varias cosas, la mayoría no le agradaban para nada, una cosa era saber que tus padres no eran tan felices juntos como creías, y otra muy diferente era saber que tu padre no volvería a vivir en tu casa, lo peor de todo tal vez es que de alguna forma tal vez ella había sido una de esas bebes por las cuales los padres deben seguir juntos aun cuando no lo quieran, sin embargo no dijo nada, no interrumpió a su padre un cuando este, termino declarando una de las sorpresas más fuertes de aquel día, no solo era el hecho de que se iba, de que él y su mamá no podían estar juntos, si no que él ya había estado enamorado de alguien más en el pasado, de otro hombre, alguien a quien no quería lastimar, alguien a quien no le pudo decir jamás con todas sus letras lo que sentía, era mucho…demasiado, pero al menos podía agradecer que su padre no la tratará como una bebe y le fuera lo más sincero que podía, cierto…aun cuando hubiera querido saber quién era aquel de quien se había enamorado no había podido decirlo, aún estaba digiriendo demasiadas cosas como para dejar salir aquella pregunta, además de eso se sentía molesta, frustrada y triste, no solo era el dolor de saber que ya no serían la familia que eran antes, aparte estaba la culpa, la curiosidad y obvio la molestia…si…estaba doble, triplemente molesta, con ella misma, con su madre, con su padre, pero recordó unas palabras que alguna vez le escucho decir al señor Piccoro y que en ese momento decidió llevar a la práctica.

"Si no tienes algo inteligente o bueno que decir, no digas nada, después te podrías arrepentir"

Pan no volvió a decir nada en el resto de la charla, ni siquiera se terminó su helado, este término derritiéndose y el resto en la basura, se movieron al estacionamiento para salir de ahí, antes de encender la auto nave Gohan le mando un mensaje a Videl mencionándole que ya irían de regreso, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, el mensaje se marcó como leído y eso le fue suficiente.

Ya de camino a casa Gohan se sentía horrible pero no quería presionar a su hija, solo podía decirle que siempre la amaría, que se encargaría de que nada le faltara, de que él y su madre nunca dejarían de ser sus padres aun cuando ya no estuvieran juntos.

Cuando la auto nave llego a su casa, Pan bajo y entro rápidamente después de abrir la puerta y sin decir nada más, con la maleta que había llevado a casa de Maroon , al hombro, se movió rápido a su cuarto, no saludo a su madre, no tenía ganas de verla, no se despidió de su padre, no tenía ganas de crear una situación más incómoda y difícil, en su lugar se encerró en su cuarto gritando que no iba a cenar porque no tenía apetito.

Gohan observo todo con el corazón apretujado en el pecho, ver a su hija moverse sin siquiera mirarlo era aún peor que haber escuchado y visto a Videl llorar casi toda la noche, quien por cierto estaba en la sala cuando habían llegado, vestía algo cómodo, un pants gris con una sudadera blanca, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada, en las sombras que comenzaban a llenar la casa una vez más, parecía como si no tuviera el más mínimo interés de encender las luces, Gohan quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo, pedirle a Videl que fuera fuerte por su hija solo desataría la furia de la otra y no tenía ganas de discutir, así que solo tomo las llaves para quitar de su llavero, las que pertenecían a la casa, se movió a la sala y las dejo sobre la mesita central donde Videl tenía una taza de café a medio terminar que parecía haber estado caliente en algún momento, quizá por la mañana, ella no parecía haberse movido de ahí en varias horas.

\- Aun tengo un par de cosas en el estudio, dime cuando puedo venir por ellas –murmuro Gohan con voz neutral observando el rostro inexpresivo de su mujer, quien después de algunos minutos reacciono para verle de mala gana-

\- mañana …-dijo ella con voz seria antes de torcer los labios- no quiero verte más de lo necesario –murmuro de mala gana antes de levantarse para enfrentarlo- si tu sales hoy de esta casa Gohan…-volvió a murmurar, con un aire tan frio y calculador que el otro simplemente creyó no reconocerla, al menos agradecía que no estuviera gritando, que Pan no fuera a escuchar nada de lo que estaba pasando, porque algo le decía que no sería para nada grato- no volverás jamás- murmuro observándole fijamente a los ojos, a lo que Gohan asintió con un pesar distinto al que ella creía que tenía, Gohan lamentaba que Videl estuviera tan herida y lastimada como para hablarle así- …hable con mi padre, me conseguirá el mejor abogado de la ciudad…te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo si es que quieres ver a Pan –revelo de pronto logrando que Gohan parpadeara, se suponía que habían llegado a un acuerdo, que ella era incapaz de alejar a Pan de su lado, que era su derecho como padre-…¿te sorprende en verdad? no creo que por el momento sea recomendable que Pan te esté viendo, ya viste, hace un momento ni siquiera se despidió de ti…y seguro ya era consciente de que me ibas a dejar –dijo y Gohan abrió los labios para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada- te estaré esperando para que vengas por lo que sea que tengas que regresar, ven antes de la una de la tarde, calcula bien tu tiempo porque no quiero que estés aquí aun cuando Pan regrese de la escuela –dijo y sin más se movió, tomando la taza para llevársela consigo a la cocina, dejando a Gohan helado por varios segundos-

Videl comenzó a lavar la taza, después de tirar el frio café por el vertedero, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, entonces Videl supo que su última amenaza, la última oportunidad que le estaba dando a Gohan para quedarse, la estaba tirando como ella tiraba el café, dolía…dolía porque ella no quería eso, porque deseaba que Gohan la abrazara y le dijera que lo había pensado mejor, que jamás podría dejarla, así ella no tendría que ser la mala de la historia, así ella no tendría que buscar castigar a Gohan quitándole todo el tiempo que fuera posible con su hija, seguro Pan, siendo una mujercita la entendería lo que hacía y porque lo hacía, seguro Pan siendo sangre de su sangre, después de ver como se había desvivido por su padre la apoyaría, pero le dolía, incluso le había ido a pedir ayuda a su suegra y la muy bruja le había dicho que no podía hacer demasiado, que Gohan estaba más decidido que nunca y que ella no pensaba intervenir, ¿ahora resultaba que ella, quien siempre se había encargado de decirle a Gohan que hacer, no podía ayudarla?, por favor, aquello solo significaba que no quería hacerlo, que eso de que la estimaba y que era la hija que nunca tuvo era una completa mentira.

Gohan había pensado inicialmente que sería una desgraciada ¿no es así?, que lo alejaría de Pan ¿no?, bueno, pues ella simplemente le estaba dando lo que él había querido, y aun cuando su padre le había recomendado que pensara bien las cosas y que no molestará demás a los sayajins le ayudaría, si, su padre podría ser un cobarde, lo admitía, pero al final del día, siempre la ponía a ella primero, así que al final su padre le había prometido al mejor abogado de todos, aunque seguro Gohan no fuera a hacer nada para evitar muchas cosas, quería ver si al menos por Pan si peleaba un poco, además había sido sincera en algo, Gohan ahora mismo, con su recién salida del closet, con pésimo gusto, por cierto, seguro estaría más interesado en vivir su vida gay, loca y desenfrenada; Pan le estorbaría, y Videl no deseaba ver a su hija sufrir, Gohan no lo haría conscientemente pero poco a poco se olvidaría de Pan y hasta podría hacer cosas frente a Pan que ella no necesitaba ver ni saber, incluso esperaba que Gohan no hubiera tenido un excesivo ataque de sinceridad y le hubiera dicho nada innecesario a su hija, ella era aún una niña como para saber que su padre era gay y que de paso estaba dejándolas por un alienígena con mal genio, de piel verde y …feo, no, más que feo, ese Piccoro no podía ser jamás considerado como alguien digno de generar ningún tipo de atracción en la Tierra, ¿no podía solo ir y enredarse con los de su raza?.

Videl respiro pesado antes de apoyarse con una mano de la pared cercana, aquello era demasiado injusto y absurdo, si ya ella estaba destrozada no podía permitir que lo mismo le pasara a su hija, ella no tenía por qué sufrir la decepción de saber que su padre no era lo que ella esperaba, no dejaría que Pan sufriera lo mismo que ella, aun cuando medio mundo terminara odiándola. 


	5. Desaparecido

No, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y tampoco hago esto con algún fin económico. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI .

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, aquí Goku no será convertido en niño y no tiene demasiada relación con Dragón Ball súper.

Cap. 4 "Desaparecido"

El sol comenzaba a caer, lo que significaba que otro día estaba terminando, al igual que terminaban sus días tranquilos y sin mayores problemas, su rutina diaria se veía destruida por …por el mismo; no quiso usar su auto nave, al contrario, quería sentir el aire golpeando su rostro de lleno, por eso volaba, ¿Qué podría pasar?, ¿que alguien con una vida, se detuviera a ver el cielo? Eso no sucedía, las personas eran a veces muy simples, entre más relajada o rutinaria fuese su existencia menos tiempo se daban para observar alrededor, de hecho vivía en un mundo egoísta, era horrible decirlo pero era la verdad, ya nadie se preocupaba por nada que no estuviera ligado a sí mismo, fuese directa o indirectamente, por eso nadie lo vería, nadie que pudiera asustarse y terminar él como la última noticia del día, no claro que no, seguro había cosas mejores que informarle al mando, deportes, artistas, el ultimo animal en peligro de extinción que estaba intentando aparearse o bien el estado económico con el cual cerraban los negocios ese día, incluso la última proeza de Míster Satán.

Llego a la azotea del edificio donde se quedaría y permaneció quieto un momento, cerrando los ojos mientras el cielo se terminaba de oscurecer y el aire fresco de la noche le tocaba la cara, su ex compañero le había dicho que le dejaría la llave con el portero del edificio, lo que significaba que tendría que bajar, con mucho cuidado ahora , de no ser visto, por la parte trasera del edificio, aunque claro siempre estaba la otra opción…ante esa idea, más impulsiva y no tan característica de él, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió los ojos para acercarse a la orilla del edificio por la parte de en frente, no parecía haber muchas personas realmente, de hecho la calle estaba casi vacía y el movimiento se daba más bien con las auto naves, así que sin más bajo a toda velocidad, llegando al piso de manera inmediata, ondeando el vestido de una mujer que estaba esperando un taxi en la acera, justo afuera de la entrada, pero ella se vio más interesada en cuidar que no se viera más allá de sus rodillas que en lo que había ocasionado dicha ráfaga; ahora Gohan estaba en la entrada, observando el edificio desde abajo mientras el mundo a su alrededor ignoraba su pequeño acto de rebeldía.

El edificio no era demasiado alto, tenía seis pisos y cada piso, según le conto su ex compañero, tenía solo dos habitaciones, grandes al parecer, era un edificio en el cual podían vivir solo personas con un buen trabajo y aunque Gohan no era millonario como Bulma o Míster Satán, y debía separar dinero para darle a su hija y a su esposa, podía quedarse ahí, por un tiempo, no es como si pensará vivir permanentemente ahí, solo no tenía nada más a donde ir, además su ex compañero le había dado un precio especial solo por la ayuda que Gohan le había dado en el pasado, cuando este era más un desastre que un estudiante, Gohan lo había encausado, tal vez no era algo tan malo, malo hubiera sido pedir asilo con alguien, eso definitivamente hubiera sido incomodo, penoso y…bueno, no lo parecía pero Gohan tenía su orgullo.

Después de varios minutos en los que se perdió en la nada ahí enfrente de la entrada, decidió moverse, la puerta era automática y se habría en cuanto alguien ponía un pie en la alfombra con el nombre del edificio, inmediatamente después , estaba una sala amplia con televisor, varios cuadros de arte abstracto y un librero con algunos libros y revistas, al parecer era la sala de espera o de visitas, más adelante estaba la recepción y de tras de esta se encontraba un hombre no mayor de cincuenta años que en cuanto le vio le sonrió, a lo que Gohan supuso era la cortesía habitual del lugar.

Gohan se acercó con paso tranquilo, no se apuró porque realmente no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar, aunque la idea de una ducha le aligeraba un poco el peso de sus hombros. Al llegar hasta donde estaba el hombre, Gohan saco de su maletín, el cual estaba a salvo solo porque no todo podía salirle mal ese día, su cartera, buscaría la referencia que le dicto su ex compañero para que le dieran la llave.

\- Buenas noches Doctor Gohan –dijo amablemente el hombre mientras Gohan aun buscaba la referencia, logrando que volviera a verle- no se espante, el Doctor Azuma me mando una fotografía suya, al parecer usted ha tenido un mal día y él no quería que pasará más tiempo del necesario aquí abajo –dijo antes de alcanzar un canasto de la parte baja del escritorio- mire, aquí está su llave, viene una copia adicional por si necesita dársela a alguien, esta es la canasta que le damos a los nuevos y aunque al parecer no va a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros, tal vez la necesite –dijo con aire tranquilo- aquí hay enseres de aseo personal, dos toallas, dos batas, una bolsa para café y una caja de chocolates con almendras –dijo antes de volver a verle- acompáñeme, lo llevare al departamento –dijo y antes de salir de la recepción tecleo algo en la parte baja y se escuchó un pitido en la puerta principal- usualmente la puerta está cerrada, solo cuando esperamos nuevos inquilinos la tenemos abierta, además claro en algunas horas por la mañana y la tarde, hacemos todo lo posible porque sea un sitio seguro –dijo con aire tranquilo mientras se movía con la canasta en las manos hacia el fondo-

Gohan le siguió en silencio, aunque al parecer el otro no tenía ningún problema con eso, agradecía que el mayor no fuera de esas personas que les gusta hacer hablar a los demás de sus problemas; si algo quería Gohan en ese momento era no hablar ni pensar en lo que estaba pasando; al llegar a las puertas del ascensor Gohan se sintió observado una vez más y se preguntó si aquel hombre tenía algún tipo de poder mental, por la forma en que lo miraba, él no le había dicho más de lo necesario a Azuma, así que era imposible que supiera que estaba por divorciarse o ninguna parte de su repentina y dramática existencia.

\- Perdón, no quiero incomodarlo, solo trato de memorizar bien sus facciones y su complexión, me hace el trabajo más fácil –dijo al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor, el hombre aun con la canasta uso una de sus manos para indicarle cortésmente que pasara primero, tras lo cual entro él para dejar que las puertas se cerrara- su departamento es el cincuenta y dos, estará a nuestra mano derecha cuando lleguemos al quinto piso –dijo mientras seleccionaba el botón número cinco- mi nombre es Marco aunque si se siente más cómodo puede decirme simplemente señor –dijo con aire divertido, era una broma un tanto personal del mayor, ya que últimamente las personas olvidaban su nombre o estaban muy apresuradas y solo le decían así- no sé si le dijeron, pero los departamentos son amueblados –dijo y Gohan asintió mientras continuaban subiendo- bien, me dijo el doctor Azuma que se quedaría por el momento una semana y que sería como una prueba, si somos lo que usted necesita, se podría quedar más tiempo –dijo mientras el ascensor marcaba que habían llegado al quinto piso-

El señor Marco se hizo a un lado para que Gohan saliera primero y después le siguió, guiándolo hasta una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

\- Es de buena suerte si abre usted la puerta –le indico el mayor, logrando que Gohan parpadeara un par de veces antes de reaccionar y tomar las llaves del canasto que el otro sostenía para abrir la puerta- …bueno, déjeme lo guio –dijo pasando primero que Gohan esta vez, para dar unos pasos y dejar en una mesita cercana a la entrada, la canasta- este es el pasillo principal, es creo que lo único angosto del lugar –dijo mirando a Gohan, antes de señalar un teléfono a un lado de donde había dejado la canasta- hay dos teléfonos, este aquí en la entrada que es inalámbrico y un alámbrico en su habitación, si alguien le llama tiene que marcar el teléfono de aquí más una extensión, la de usted es la cincuenta y dos, como su departamento –dijo y se movió con Gohan detrás suyo – aquí termina el pasillo y mire…-dijo señalando el gran espacio donde estaba situada una sala de 3 piezas, dos sofás para dos personas y uno de tres, un televisor de pantalla plana de gran tamaño, una mesita de centro , una alfombra en color claro y un par de lámparas que iban con la decoración moderna pero confortable, frente a ella estaban dos amplios ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz con fuerza si no se corrían las cortinas- de este lado está la cocina, la estufa es eléctrica y el refrigerador tiene integrado su propio dispensador de hielos, el fregadero tiene triturador –dijo caminando al interior de la cocina- este es el botón, tenga mucho cuidado, ya hemos tenido un par de accidentes que van desde haber destruido papeles importantes hasta una vez que una señorita tuvo que cortarse el cabello porque se le atoro en el triturador –dijo y Gohan le miro extrañado, sin decir nada- hay cosas doctor Gohan que es mejor no saber, créame –dijo divertido antes de moverse para abrir el refrigerador- esta vacío así que le recomiendo que haga su despensa lo más pronto posible, pero quería mostrarle que servía –dijo entretenido antes de cerrarlo y girarse- ahí está un microondas, ahí tiene un tablero para anotar cosas, los cajones tienen solo lo básico , la cocina viene con una vajilla para dos personas, platos planos de tres tamaños, hondos de dos tamaños, tazas, vasos, cucharas de dos tamaños, tenedores y cuchillos- dijo abriendo los cajones para que Gohan observara y con forme iba mostrándole más cosas se daba cuenta de lo que ese edificio podía ser mucho más caro y exclusivo de lo que le había platicado Azuma-

El señor Marco salió de la cocina para guiarlo a la habitación principal, que contaba con una cama queen size, un amplio armario, demasiado amplio para la ropa que él tenía realmente, un tocador con espejo y un banquillo enfrente, una alfombra pequeña entre este y la cama, dos mesitas de noche con sus lámparas, en una de las cuales estaba el teléfono que le había mencionado y un extraño baúl al pie de la cama, el cual, según le explico el señor Marco, era para guardar todos los cojines , el sobre cama y si se quería un par de almohadas antes de ir a dormir, después se movió a una puerta que estaba del lado izquierdo, señalando que era el baño, el cual era casi tan grande como la habitación, tenía una amplia ducha con vidrios granulados, que permitían ver la silueta de quien la ocupara, un pequeño armario que explico era para las cosas de baño, su excusado, el lavamanos con su respectivo espejo y lo más impactante era tal vez la gran tina que el señor Marco señalo como "una pequeña tina", Gohan estaba seguro que ahí entraban dos personas y se podían mover de manera cómoda, todo el baño tenía un decorado Purpura con beige, dándole un toque más sofisticado, si aquello era posible, el otro le señalo cuales eran las llaves de agua fría y caliente y que pese a que no recomendaba usarlos, había dos conectores para la luz cerca del mueble del lava manos. 

Salieron de ahí y de la habitación hasta llegar al otro lado de la sala donde había otra puerta, al abrirla Gohan pudo observar un estudio, no era tan grande como el suyo, pero definitivamente tenía un buen tamaño, había un escritorio, un librero y otros muebles que hacían juego con la decoración neutral que bien podía quedar a un licenciado o aun simple amante de los libros, después regresaron a la sala y ahí fue donde de pronto Gohan supo que no podría costear ese sitio por nada del mundo, seguro el descuento era descomunal, no era tan "pequeño" como había señalado Azuma, entonces cayo en la cuenta que debía pagar su primer semana, solo esperaba no haber entendido mal el precio o terminaría siendo un día mucho más penoso de lo pensado, así que se apuró a sacar su cartera, ante lo cual el otro hombre retrocedió como si fuera a sacar algún tipo de arma y no dinero de esta.

\- El doctor Azuma me dijo que esta primer semana iba por su cuenta, que era nuestra prueba –dijo el hombre mayor, quien ahora que se le observaba mejor se le notaban un par de canas a los costados de la cabeza- no sé qué sucedió con usted o que tanto conozca al doctor Azuma, pero definitivamente no quiere que piense en nada más que no sea mejorar su situación doctor Gohan –dijo antes de sonreírle- lo dejo para que descanse, en la cocina , aun lado del microondas esta un pequeño directorio por si prefiere pedir algo para cenar en lugar de ir a hacer sus compras esta noche –dijo de buena gana- cuando alguien valla a venir, sea amigo, familiar o…lo que sea, le pido me informe para estar listo y abrirle la puerta o tenerla abierta en el rango de tiempo que usted me indique –dijo y le miro con aire compresivo, logrando que Gohan volviera a preguntarse si aquel hombre podía leer la mente o estaba en tan mal estado como para estarle arrancando esas miradas- fue un placer doctor, ahora me retiro para que pueda descansar…-dijo y se movió al pasillo de la entrada, deteniéndose unos segundos frente a la mesita del inicio- casi lo olvido, en el cajón de esta mesita tenemos una apartado para seis capsulas, ahora si…me retiro-dijo y sin darle espacio a Gohan para que pensara salió de ahí-

Gohan se quedó de pie a la mitad de la sala por varios minutos, de pronto todo había vuelto a estar muy callado, demasiado callado, tal vez por lo que realmente no había dicho nada Gohan antes, era solo para no interrumpir al otro, el escuchar una voz adicional, algo que le entretuviera la mente y evitara que pensara por unos minutos en su nueva realidad le regaló una momentánea paz.

Cierto, tendría que hablar con Azuma después, pero ahora no tenía ánimos, solo se quitó el maletín del hombro y lo dejo en uno de los sofás para para moverse a donde le había indicado que estaba la recamara, donde se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto en el cual estaba su estuche de capsulas, dejando el saco en el banquillo de la cómoda, para dar unos pasos más y dejarse caer en la cama, provocando que un par de cojines cayeran al piso, sus pies aun colgaban pero no tuvo ganas de moverse para acomodarse ni para sacarse los zapatos.

Una vez más el sonido del silencio le hizo eco en los oídos, sintiéndose nuevamente solo, completamente solo, entonces ahí en la cama pudo recordarlo todo, desde el momento en el que había decidido cambiar su vida, todas las conversaciones, bueno…no todas, solo aquellas que dolían, solo el lado negativo, la forma como Goten simplemente no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, el llanto de Videl, los ojos de su madre, el desconcierto de su padre, el mutismo de su hija y finalmente lo más duro de todo, las palabras donde Videl le decía que lo quería lejos de Pan, lejos de su hija, todo eso estaba en su cabeza como ingredientes de un extraño torbellino oscuro que no le dejaban en paz, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, logrando que Gohan sintiera un vació aún mayor en el pecho.

Él nunca había estado solo, en toda su vida siempre había tenido a alguien ahí para él, incluso cuando su padre falleció, entro en su vida el señor Piccoro y de alguna forma siempre se supo observado por él, cuidando que nada lo matara pero confiando en que podía hacerlo, aun así esta era la primera vez que podría decir que nadie lo molestaría.

La noche llego y aun cuando algo quemaba su garganta no derramo una sola lagrima, no podía llorar, ni se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, pensó entonces que simplemente se había roto por dentro, no había de hecho un diagnóstico médico para aquello, no algo que pudiera quitarse con píldoras o sueros, esta demás mencionar que había desaparecido su ki, no tenía ganas de encontrarse…más bien de que nadie lo encontrara, no quería explicar nada, ni contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba, si él lo había decidido solo, como un hombre adulto, debía solucionarlo igual, solo, como un funcional hombre adulto.

La mañana llego a la casa de Goku donde todo estaba de cabeza, Milk no sabía nada de su hijo mayor y Goten había regresado de malas ya entrada la noche con golpes y la ropa sucia, pese a estas dos cosas Goku le había prometido a Milk que todo estaría bien, que Gohan necesitaba pensar y que Goten solo estaba liberando un poco de tensión, esa mañana se convirtió en tarde y esa tarde en noche, jamás se dieron cuenta que antes de las once Gohan había ido a la casa de al lado para recoger el resto de sus cosas, solo Videl le había visto y le había prácticamente corrido en cuanto él termino.

Goku abrazo a Milk esa noche susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien, que Gohan aparecería al día siguiente y si no irían a su trabajo a buscarle, que entonces ella podría abrazarlo y que lo invitarían a volver a la casa, todo parecía bien así Milk le creyó a su esposo porque no tenía otra opción, aunque algo en su pecho le indicaba que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como su Goku auguraba, aun así, quiso creer.

Tres días después apareció Pan en la entrada de la casa de sus abuelos, con el rostro preocupado, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para que ese miedo y ese coraje que tenía en el pecho desaparecieran, pero decidió no tocar, adentro no había movimiento alguno y aunque fuera muy joven sabía que si su abuelo o su tío Goten estuvieran ahí , podría sentirlos, aunque sea un poco, saco el teléfono que le había regalado el abuelo Satán para emergencias y reviso la hora, su tío podría estar en prácticas escolares, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba su abuelo, e irlo a buscar a las montañas sería complicado; torció los labios y se elevó por los aires, no podía volar tan rápido como le gustaría pero si lo suficiente para que en esa área tan poco poblada nadie la notara, tendría que buscar ayuda en otro lado y ya sabía dónde podría encontrarla.

Por otro lado Goku y Milk estaban en la ciudad, habían ido al hospital privado donde Gohan trabajaba, pero al ir a su consultorio se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que lo estaban cubriendo, fue entonces que supieron que su hijo tenía días sin aparecerse, que al principio había pedido personalmente unos días, pero que después de eso un doctor nuevo había llegado diciendo que remplazaría a Gohan por el tiempo que fuese necesario, todo esto fue informado por la amable señorita que se encargaba de las citas del consultorio de Gohan, ante lo cual Milk pidió hablar con dicho hombre para ver qué era lo que sabía de su hijo, si es que él sabía algo; la joven mujer reviso las citas del día y les pidió que esperan un poco, que después de la persona que estaba adentro el médico que lo estaba supliendo tenía libre un par de horas antes de su siguiente paciente, pero que aun así ella iría a avisarle por si no tenía algo planeado, como salir a comer algo.

La joven era una mujer amable, Gohan la había elegido como su recepcionista porque tenía un excelente trato con las personas, por su puntualidad y porque era una madre soltera que no tenía a nadie en la vida, de hecho la había acompañado al hospital privado donde no tenía mucho tiempo trabajando después de saber que la habían despedido de su ultimo empleo por no aceptar los avances de su antiguo jefe, Gohan se indignó pero considero que lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad y recomendarla como su asistente, de eso hacía varios años ya, por eso la chica estaba especialmente agradecida con Gohan y le preocupaba que su familia no tuviera idea de donde estaba o que tenía.

La mujer volvió del interior del consultorio y le sonrió a Milk quien era la que se veía al punto del colapso nervioso y le informo que no habría problema, que en cuanto saliera el paciente podrían pasar para platicar. La espera fue tortuosa, Milk casi podía jurar que las manecillas del tiempo se habían congelado y que solo ella podía sentir la eternidad de esa espera, a su lado Goku le tomo una de sus manos y al volver a verlo él le sonrío de esa forma en que solía tranquilizarla, de esa forma en la que en secreto le pedía que vieran el lado positivo de todo aquello y ese tal vez era que podían hablar con alguien que tenía idea de dónde o como estaba su hijo.

Antes de todo esto Milk se había encargado de ir a hablar con Videl pero ella le había abierto la puerta con muy mala cara y había dicho no saber nada de Gohan desde que se fue de la casa, recalcando que la había abandonado a ella y a su hija, lo cual había sido una vil mentira, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con Gohan, era suficiente con que Pan últimamente estaba más rebelde y respondona que antes como para preocuparse porque Gohan no parecía mantener informada a su madre sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Después de visitar a Videl sin ningún éxito, se habían movido a la Corporación Capsula donde tampoco sabían nada, pero Bulma había prometido ayudar a encontrarlo, lo cual significaba movilizar a sus propios sayajins, aunque en ese momento solo estaba en casa Vegeta, quien solo respiro frustrado y salió de ahí sin decir nada, tan solo faltaba ir con Piccoro y Krillin, pero Goku le dijo a su mujer que en lugar de estar movilizando más personas debían ir primero al trabajo de Gohan, ya que era casi imposible que siendo alguien tan responsable dejará de ir a trabajar si no había algo realmente de peso que se lo impidiera, por eso Milk casi se desmaya cuando le informaron que tenían días sin siquiera verlo.

\- Señores –llamo la joven mujer de negro cabello y ojos color café, pero Milk no escucho, en su lugar Goku le apretó la mano para que levantara la vista y se topara con los ojos de la otra- dice el doctor Azuma que pueden pasar –dijo antes de abrirles la puerta, tras la cual Goku y Milk desaparecieron y la joven cerró la puerta por ellos, para darle privacidad-

El consultorio era tan neutral que cualquier otro médico podría decir que era suyo, de no ser por un par de fotografías en el escritorio, Milk hubiera jurado que no había razón para creer que ese había pertenecido alguna vez a su hijo, lo cual le hacía pensar que ella realmente jamás había ido a donde él trabaja, ni siquiera conocía a la señorita que les había atendido y los había reconocido a la primera, en verdad ¿tan poco conocía Milk a su propio hijo?.

Detrás del escritorio estaba un hombre de la edad de Gohan, cabello a los hombros en color negro, recogido en una coleta baja, que dejaba escapar un par de mechones a la altura de uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de color miel con un ligero toque verdoso en las pupilas, piel clara y rasgos fuertes, su complexión era la de alguien que hace ejercicio sin dejar que esto lo marque, en pocas palabras, era un hombre saludable, apuesto y de sonrisa fácil.

\- ¿Los padres de Gohan, cierto? –pregunto de buena gana y al ver a Milk tan pálida se apuró a donde estaba el garrafón con agua para tomar un vaso y llenarlo hasta la mitad con agua fría- tal vez no me recuerden, fui compañero de la carrera de él, creo que nos vimos un par de veces, pero no estoy del todo seguro, tal vez solo fue en el evento de graduación –dijo mientras regresaba a donde ambos se habían sentado para darle el vaso a la Milk- Azuma Sakamichi – se presentó mientras regresaba a sentarse- pero obviamente no vienen a conocerme…-dijo con una sonrisa antes de mover sus ojos de Milk a Goku-

\- nos dijeron que Gohan tiene días sin venir a trabajar, nosotros no lo sabíamos –dijo Goku y Milk casi rompe en llanto, en su lugar tomo con fuerza y ambas manos el vaso del cual había bebido solo un poco-

\- ah…-dijo Azuma con aire un poco más serio pero no sorprendido, después de todo, considerando lo poco que sabía, no le extrañaba que Gohan se aislara más de lo que había imaginado- bueno, pues no se mucho, la verdad no sé si les sirva lo que yo sé, por ejemplo no tengo idea de que le paso o por lo que sea que esté pasando, solo sé que es algo que lo tiene…indispuesto –dijo con todo el tacto que podía, conociendo el carácter de su ex compañero no le sorprendería que su problema fuera algo que solo un par de personas supieran – no había tenido noticias de él después de que nos graduamos, hasta hace unos días en los que me pidió ayuda y bueno…¿qué clase de persona sería si la negaba? –dijo ante los ojos de la madre de Gohan quien le observaba como si tuviera todo el conocimiento del mundo en su poder- se comunicó conmigo hace poco y fue cuando averigüe que no estaba viniendo a trabajar, así que le dije que no se preocupara, que yo me encargaría de sus pacientes –termino diciendo antes de volver sus ojos a Goku, claro, sin mencionar que al parecer Gohan no estaba seguro de que día era cuando le hablo- no sé qué es lo que realmente quieran saber, ya que, esto que les dije es lo único que sé por el momento

\- Nosotros no sabemos dónde está, ni como esta…-dijo finalmente Milk sin apartar los ojos del otro- como ya es un adulto esperamos a que nos avisara o algo pero…nada –dijo con un hilo de voz, logrando que el joven doctor se llevara una mano a la nuca con aire nervioso, Gohan le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba, lo cual se le estaba dificultando, después de todo eran sus padres, demasiado jóvenes por cierto, no se parecían en nada a los suyos, pero su madre se veía realmente desesperada, era casi como si Gohan fuera un niño de cinco años que extravió en el parque o algo así-

\- bueno…pues ahí tenemos un pequeño problema, verán –se levantó de su lugar para tomar una de las fotografías, esa donde Gohan cargaba una pequeña bebe en sus brazos – él esta lo mejor que podría estar, no le falta techo, ni comida y está en un sitio cómodo –dijo y sintió la excitación de su madre, casi juraba que esa mujer se le iría en cima para sacarle la verdad si no tenía mucho cuidado- pero me pidió que no revelara el lugar donde se está quedando, quiere estar incomunicado un poco más y creo sinceramente que le hace bien, de eso a que se desgaste trabajando y termine agobiado o en una de las salas de emergencia por la carga de trabajo , es lo mejor –dijo dejando la foto en su lugar- igualmente puedo dejarles como contactarme y les estaré informando, si llegará a ser necesaria una intervención, yo sería el primero en estar de acuerdo, pero aun si saber bien que paso con él, puedo decir que a veces es muy saludable salirse de donde están pasando las cosas, tomar aire y volver con todas la fuerzas y creo que Gohan es un guerrero…-dijo y se corrigió rápidamente- de manera figurada claro, sé que él no es del tipo que hace esas cosas, sino que es más…lógico e intelectual, pero… bueno es un decir –dijo y ni Milk ni Goku quisieron contradecirlo, porque también era deseo de Gohan que nadie supiera de su lado guerrero, además hacía tiempo que se había retirado de todo aquello, tenía una imagen que cuidar y aparte no venía al caso- miren –dijo mientras sacaba de su bata un estuche platinado que relucía impecable, de este saco una tarjeta, la giro y apoyándose en el escritorio después de tomar una pluma anoto en el reverso- estoy agregando mi teléfono celular particular, así que cualquier cosa no duden en comunicarse conmigo –dijo y después de escribir se la paso al padre quien pese al aire más desenfadado, lucía serio y sobre todo más tranquilo- Gohan debería estar de regreso a su vida normal en un par de días más, si siguen sin saber nada de él contáctenme y yo mismo los llevare a verlo, tal vez no quiera hablar con ustedes pero creo que si me prometen no hacer ninguna locura podría mostrarles que está completo y que solo necesita descanso –dijo de buena gana mientras Goku tomaba la tarjeta y la observaba, el comentario lo había hecho especialmente por la madre de Gohan, no recordaba muchos comentarios de ella por parte de su ex compañero de la carrera, pero con lo poco que sabía y la forma como estaba llevando el que no se hubiera comunicado con ella, le daba el perfil de una madre sobre protectora y en extremo preocupada, una muy mala combinación-

\- voy a dársela a mi mujer –dijo Goku con aire más tranquilo, ese hombre de ahí le había quitado un peso de encima, si su hijo no estaba en peligro, no tenían por qué interrumpirlo, al fin y al cabo Gohan era Gohan, seguro cuando estuviera listo el volvería, tal y como lo estaba diciendo el otro- yo suelo perder estas cosas –dijo y Azuma no encontró casi nada del carácter de Gohan en su padre, de hecho ni en su madre…bueno tal vez la parte casi histérica si le recordaba algunas cosas de la universidad-

\- si claro , como se sientan más cómodos-dijo Azuma antes de acercarse a ellos- no es que quiera correrlos pero necesito ir por algo de comer, ya que después tengo varias citas y no es nada sano estar hambriento, las personas cambian su carácter cuando no comen o no duermen –dijo con aire entretenido antes extenderle la mano a Goku quien le sonrio- un placer señor Goku –dijo recordando los nombres que la asistente le había mencionado cuando le indico que estaban los padres de Gohan, Goku estrecho la mano de Azuma esperando no romperle los huesos de esta, pero eso no evito que el doctor sintiera la fuerza irreal del otro- valla…es un hombre de apretón firme señor Goku–dijo divertido y ligeramente adolorido antes de que Goku riera nervioso y soltara la mano de Azuma- señora Milk, le recomiendo que respire hondo y piense que su hijo es fuerte, que seguro regresará con ustedes en cuanto esté listo –dijo antes de extenderle la mano, la cual Milk estrecho de manera suave y frágil – me preocupa un poco su otra familia, digo, sé que está casado y no sé en qué estado se encuentre su esposa y su hija, así que si necesitan que vaya y les explique personalmente lo hare sin ningún problema –menciono a lo que Milk no dijo nada, solo agradeció suavemente mientras se mordía el labio, el solo recordar como Videl le había contestado cuando pregunto por Gohan le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca, entendía que estuviera dolida pero no era para tratarlos así- ¡Que tengan excelente día señores! –Se despidió mientras los padres de Gohan salían por la puerta, ante lo cual simplemente se sentó en la silla giratoria tras el escritorio y respiro profundamente, meditando por unos segundo sobre lo que acaba de suceder ahí-

Acto seguido, miro la hora en su reloj, le daba tiempo de darse una escapaba y regresar, así que se levantó, se quitó la bata, la colgó en el perchero, tomo su maletín de trabajo y salió, observando que gracias al cielo los padres de Gohan, efectivamente se habían marchado en lo que se preparaba para salir, se excusó con la asistente diciendo que iría a comer algo a un restaurante cercano, pero que volvería inmediatamente después, ante lo cual ella asintió y le deseo que tuvieran buen viaje, agradecía que la mujer no estuviera tan interesada en su vida, como en la de Gohan, porque si no tendría que rebelar a donde iba o bien tratar de mentirle y si algo había aprendido Azuma a lo largo de los años, es que mentirle a una mujer tarde o temprano te hace pagarlo, el doble o el triple.

Azuma se movió rápido hasta el ascensor para ir al estacionamiento saludando a un par de personas que no recordaba realmente pero que a él si lo ubicaban, saliendo del ascensor se apuró a tomar su auto nave y dirigirse a donde Gohan estaba viviendo desde hace ya, una semana, tenía que hablar con él, Azuma había prometido que Gohan estaba comiendo, pero para ser sinceros no lo había visto desde hace demasiado tiempo, tal vez la última vez que supo algo de él, fue cuando la prensa paso parte de la boda de este con la hija de Míster Satán, y bueno antes de eso lo había visto en persona en la graduación, diría que en la fiesta, pero Gohan se había ido con su familia; pero el punto era que debía asegurarse de que Gohan no estuviera matándose de hambre o se hubiera mimetizado con la alfombra o algo así.


	6. Dudas y Culpa

No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, bueno si de Azuma, Marco y la asistente, pero bueno; no hago esto con algún fin económico. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI .

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, aquí Goku no será convertido en niño y no tiene demasiada relación con Dragón Ball súper.

Cap. 5 "Dudas y culpa"

La mañana había sido muy tranquila, claro, eso era algo que cualquier persona con una vida sin mayores problemas podría decir, sin embargo Dende había observado como medio mundo se movilizaba abajo, en la Tierra y por más que intento hablar con el señor Piccoro acerca de esto, este le ignoro completamente tachándolo de entrometido, era el colmo pero estaba seguro, algo dentro de Dende le decía que el mayor estaba a punto de salir volando, literal, a donde sea que estuviese metido Gohan, aunque claro, el señor Piccoro no había querido escuchar la parte de "Gohan está desaparecido", aunque cierto era que Dende sabía dónde estaba.

Pero pasaban dos cosas con esta situación, la primera es que ciertamente nadie había ido a preguntarle a él si sabía algo al respecto y segundo Gohan no deseaba ser encontrado, por eso había desparecido su ki, de no ser porque "casualmente" le siguió con la mirada desde la plataforma celeste, después de salir de la Montaña Paoz, entonces jamás lo habría averiguado, pero el joven nameku se había prometido de manera muy personal y sobre todo secreta, estar muy al pendiente de él, con los lineamientos y limites que tenía para observar claro esta; y es que aun cuando había partes que no sabía Dende intuía que algo bastante fuerte había pasado entre el señor Piccoro y Gohan, años atrás, aun recordaba perfectamente como la visión se había cancelado desde que estuvieron discutiendo sobre porque Gohan con todas sus dudas había decidido tener relaciones con Videl, después de eso el sello de privacidad, que estaba en automático, entre dos seres vivos que podrían o no tener un momento catalogado como pre reproductivo y reproductivo se activó evitando que él pudiera saber realmente lo que sucedió, solo pudo volver a ver cuándo el señor Piccoro se había lanzado contra Videl para callarle la boca, sin embargo el observar a Gohan en "aquel" estado le hizo entender a Dende que ciertamente algo importante había pasado entre ellos, aunque claro solo eran especulaciones, eso le daba la esperanza de que tal vez los namekus no era exclusivamente asexuales, tal vez incluso él alguna vez podría sentir esa cosa tan extraña que por ahora mantenía de malas al señor Piccoro.

\- ¡oh!...-exclamo el joven nameku al sentir la energía de cierta jovencita acercarse, cierto, había estado cuidando donde buscaban los demás, para ver que tan lejos estaban de la ubicación real de Gohan, que no había notado como su hija se movía y parecía que ella iba justo a donde nadie más había ido- …interesante –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios antes de girarse y ver a Míster Popo quien estaba alimentando unas aves con toda la tranquilidad que poseía - ¿podría traer un poco de té y galletas? Tendremos un invitado especial –dijo de buena gana ante lo cual el otro solo asintió antes de moverse al interior del templo, Míster Popo había aprendido que el joven Kamisama tenía un humor y una personalidad bastante…menos relajada que el antiguo Kamisama, debía ser su juventud, al menos estaba el señor Piccoro para regresarlo al camino cuando el joven nameku se dispersaba-

Unos minutos más tarde aterrizo en la plataforma celeste una niña de ocho años, cabello negro, largo a los hombros, jeans azules , tenis en negro y blanco, una camisa color verde pasto y una pequeña mochila al hombro, tenía mala cara, Dende pensó al verla que era como si fuera hija de Vegeta y no de Gohan.

\- Buen día, pequeña Pan –saludo Dende con suavidad, acercándose a donde la otra había aterrizado, mientras Míster Popo se acercaba con un carrito donde tenía una tetera, tazas y demás cosas que Kamisama había requerido para su invitada- has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo con aire tranquilo ante lo cual la niña se giró y le miro enfadada- ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?

\- ¿Dónde está el señor Piccoro? –pregunto Pan de manera inmediata y tajante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pensó en decir algo mas pero un ki muy conocido se anunció solo, indicando que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, logrando que el mismo Dende sonriera internamente mientras Míster Popo comenzaba a llenar con té tres tazas, aunque algo le decía que al final solo tomaría el té, él y el joven Kamisama-

\- ¿Qué paso con esos modales Pan? –se hizo sonar la voz de Piccoro quien podía pasar muchas cosas, pero estaba en contra de que Pan se volviera una irrespetuosa y malcriada chiquilla, vamos que las nuevas generaciones se topaban con una pared solida cuando se encontraba Piccoro presente y Pan lo sabía, así que ella simplemente torció los labios y descruzo los brazos- estás hablando con Kamisama no con un tipo cualquiera Pan

-…lo sé –murmuro la niña con voz baja antes de volver los ojos a Dende quien simplemente la disculpo con una sonrisa, vamos que medio mundo le consentía, pocos le llamaban la atención y ella sentía un gran respeto por Piccoro, además que desde que tenía memoria él había estado al pendiente suyo- lo siento mucho –murmuro Pan e hizo una reverencia para acentuar su disculpa, que el nameku más joven recibió un tanto avergonzado, estaba acostumbrado a que ellos lo trataran como un igual, así que era un tanto bochornoso cuando el señor Piccoro pedía a los más jóvenes respeto hacia él- pero estoy…desesperada –dijo levantándose para entonces ver al señor Piccoro mientras Míster Popo acercaba una silla a cada quien, a saber de dónde las saco tan rápidamente y con tanto sigilo por cierto-

\- ¿a quién le has dicho que venias aquí? –pregunto Piccoro queriendo saber si aquello era un impulso suyo o si había volado sola sin permiso; mientras Dende se sentaba y tomaba su taza de té, observándolo todo como buen espectador que era, Pan por su parte no contesto nada, bajo la cabeza y negó con suavidad- ¿Dónde está tu madre? –pregunto el mayor logrando que Pan tensara su cuerpo y agarró con una mano de forma firme la mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros- Pan, necesito que me contestes –murmuro logrando que ella siguiera renuente a no contestarle, lo que le hacía saber al otro que definitivamente algo no estaba del todo bien y que posiblemente Videl no estaba ni enterada de donde estaba su hija-

Entonces Piccoro levanto la vista hacia Dende y frunció el ceño, ahí había algo más y estaba seguro que nada de eso le agradaría, una cosa es que Pan tuviera un carácter fuerte y otro que anduviera volando a diestra y siniestra sin decirle a nadie a donde iba o porque, pese a todos los privilegios y los mimos que tenía había reglas muy sólidas en la vida de aquella niña, puestas por varios de los integrantes de su familia y volar sola sin permiso de nadie era un enorme "NO". Así que con una sola mirada Piccoro le indico a Dende que irían a otro lado a platicar, y que tanto él como Míster Popo debían mantenerse al margen, a lo que Dende solo sonrió con la esperanza de que Piccoro después saliera en busca que Gohan.

\- ven conmigo –dijo el señor Piccoro a la niña quien solo asintió y decidió que lo seguiría, fue así como Piccoro camino un par de metros hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín que tenía una banca de piedra blanca- siéntate –ordeno y la niña obedeció para después ver como el mayor se sentaba a un lado suyo-… ¿Qué está pasando contigo Pan? –Pregunto él, suavizando el tono de su voz-no solo es tu actitud de hace un momento…es …-suspiro relajando su voz- ¿vas a decirme ahora que pasa?

Pan se quedó callada por un momento, no sabía por dónde empezar, no estaba segura de que tanto conocimiento tenía el señor Piccoro de todo lo que estaba pasando, suponía que no sabía casi nada, si no hubiera abordado el tema sin mucha explicación y no la estaría tratando con extremo cuidado, no entendía como aquello podía ser posible, si su padre no había recurrido al señor Piccoro algo debía estar muy mal, mucho peor de lo que había imaginado ella, se supone que el señor Piccoro sabía TODO de su papá, eso le habían dicho su abuelito Goku y…el resto de los que lo conocían.

-… hace una semana mi papá me llevo a pasear- dijo Pan, logrando que Piccoro la mirara con extrañado, aquello definitivamente encerraba algo, Gohan era un padre amoroso, pero sabía que últimamente su carga de trabajo no había ayudado mucho a que saliera tanto como antes con su familia- antes de eso estuvo actuando raro, se veía preocupado, se desvelaba o se quedaba dormido en lugares extraños, como el estudio o el sofá de la sala –indico la niña de ojos y cabello negro- pero pensé que solo era trabajo, él…a veces se pasa con eso, se cansa mucho , dormita en algún lado y se va después a la cama, pero…no –dijo mirando hacia el frente, donde se encontraba un rosal blanco -…no era eso…- dijo observando como revoloteaban un par de mariposas sobre el rosal- …mi papá me dijo que él y mamá se van a divorciar…-dijo y volteo a ver al señor Piccoro quien de hecho no estaba enterado, suponía que tenía problemas con Videl, pero no esperaba que un día de pronto aquello terminara, no así de tajo, no después de lo cómodo que se notaba en su matrimonio, del otro lado Dende escuchaba con su agudo oído pero disimulaba que solo tomaba el té con galletas en compañía del fiel guardián y mayordomo de la plataforma celeste, mientras Míster Popo si era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, solo tomaba el té y se relajaba con el ambiente tranquilo, ignorando por completo que el joven Kamisama estaba buscando un fuerte reprimenda por estar espiando a la hija de Gohan y a Piccoro- … vaya…realmente usted no lo sabía –murmuro Pan antes de bajar la mirada-

\- no…no lo sabía, tengo tiempo sin ver a tu padre –dijo Piccoro antes de mover una mano suya al hombro de la niña, tratando de transmitirle un poco de apoyo, puesto que aquello debía ser especialmente complicado para ella, aunque aún dudaba que fuese todo - ¿es por eso que estas así? –Pregunto, siendo consciente de que era algo complicado para una niña de ocho años el despertarse un día y saber que sus padres ya no estarían juntos y que terminaría sin ver todos los días a uno de ellos, posiblemente a Gohan-

\- no… -murmuro Pan antes de enfocar sus ojos en el piso, cerca de sus pies podía ver una hilera de hormigas negras que llevaban hojitas y otras cosas a cuestas-…al principio me moleste mucho, no sabía porque papá decidía eso tan de repente…entonces él me explico que quería mucho a mi mamá, pero que no lo suficiente para que siguieran juntos, que de seguir así un día terminarían muy lastimados y que de paso me lastimarían a mí- dijo antes de hacer una pausa, necesitaba hacerla o terminaría perdiendo otra vez, la calma- papá dijo que no quería lastimarnos, que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, lo dijo mucho – volvió a quedarse callada, meditando una vez más, que tanto de ese "tú no tienes la culpa" era cierto, después de todo en su escuela había varios compañeros con padres divorciados o con padres que discutían mucho y a veces, si era culpa de ellos, de los hijos, aunque de ser así, dolería mucho- …pero ¿no se casaron por mi culpa? –Pregunto con suavidad y algo de temor-

\- no Pan, tu madre no estaba embarazada cuando se casaron y él tiene toda la razón, esto no es culpa tuya, en estos casos, nunca es culpa de los niños, son los padres los que tienen problemas que deben solucionar o bien, separarse sin son irreparable –explico con voz suave manteniendo la mano en su hombro- tu padre está tratando de hacer las cosas bien, solo debes ser paciente, él y tu mamá ya no estarán juntos, pero seguirán siendo tus padres, seguirán cuidando de ti y queriéndote como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora –explico el mayor a lo que Pan asintió-

\- eso lo entiendo…-murmuro Pan antes de mirar de reojo al mayor- pero si yo no tengo la culpa, alguien debe tenerla ¿no? –pregunto ella esperando realmente encontrar a alguien a quien poder culpar de la separación de sus padres, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, así que podría ser que en algún punto ella misma se contradijera u olvidara algo, pero después regresaba y bueno…su cabeza era un lio- … sé que varias personas se separan y todo eso, pero aun así me siento mal…conmigo –explico ella antes de volver a bajar la mirada- papá me dijo que a él no le gustaban las mujeres…¿usted sabía eso?- pregunto y Piccoro abrió los ojos con violencia, no esperaba, realmente no esperaba que Gohan simplemente lo dijera y definitivamente no comentaría nada al respecto-

Así que Piccoro no dijo nada, pero tampoco Pan dijo nada, de pronto toda la revolución que había sentido en la Tierra tenía lógica, no estaba seguro de que era lo que había accionado aquello ¿Gohan acaso había conocido a alguien?, no creía que Gohan fuera a tener una aventura estando casado, aquella era una locura, iba en contra de todos los valores que sabía que él tenía, pero…si no era así, ¿Qué lo había empujado a decirlo? ¿A separarse tan rápidamente de Videl?, no quería entrar en pánico pero algo amargo se movía por su garganta, estaba derramando bilis internamente, eso era seguro. Ahora mismo Piccoro sentía un terror que jamás sintió con Videl, si había alguien más, un hombre en la vida de Gohan que hubiese logrado que él despertase y lo quisiera tanto como para separarse y vivir una vida plena con otro…bueno, aquello le calaba el alma, sobre todo por aquello que sentía Piccoro, todo aquello que había estado averiguando, para prepararse y un día poder enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Gohan, si él ya tenía a alguien todos esos planes ya no tendrían futuro.

\- Papá dijo que no nos estaba dejando por nadie, que hace mucho si había querido a alguien, pero que ahora solo quería ser quien realmente era –dijo Pan, sacándolo de su remolino oscuro de temores y preocupaciones, de hecho ni cuenta se había dado cuando dejo de apretar cálidamente el hombro de Pan, para dejar caer inerte su brazo- yo le creo –murmuro ella viendo aun las hormigas, sin saber el impacto que todo esto estaba causando en el mayor, suponiendo que solo estaba dándole su espacio y que como siempre, estaba ahí para escucharle, porque así era el señor Piccoro, como un segundo papá, a veces era más como una mamá, pero debía ser ya que en el planeta originario de él y de Kamisama no había niñas, por eso a veces ambos tenía comportamientos de niña, claro eso era algo que Pan nunca le diría al señor Piccoro, no creía que lo fuese a tomar bien, además ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes que decir-…culpo a mi mamá –murmuro y frunció el ceño, fue entonces que Piccoro quiso darle la razón pero no era lo más sano, realmente en aquella locura, Gohan también había tenido culpa y tal vez él también debió hacer algo al respecto-

\- ¿Por qué culpas a tu madre? –decidió Piccoro preguntar, ya que tal vez solo estaba así porque necesitaba justamente lo que ella ya había mencionado, un culpable de todo, uno solo a quien poder odiar para ser feliz y continuar con su vida-

\- al principio porque no sé cómo alguien se casa con alguien que no te quiere, creo que uno sabe cuándo alguien te quiere o no –explico ella como mejor pudo mientras movía uno de sus pies para permitir que una hormiga, tal vez perdida, se integrara a la fila de hormigas que cargaban cosas- también pensé que ella debería hacer algo para tener a mi papá en casa, pero después me di cuenta que eso solo era egoísta, eso seguro le dolería a mamá y papá no sería feliz –dijo y Piccoro no pudo si no aplaudir el comentario de ella, así que volvió a apoyar su mano en el hombro de Pan, palmeándolo como una pequeña recompensa- después hice las paces con ella, porque había estado un tanto grosera…-admitió y creyó que eso bastaría para que el señor Piccoro volviera a soltarla, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se mantuvo callado, incluso cuando volvió a verle, solo pudo notar que seguía teniendo toda su atención- …pero entonces me entere de que papá llamaba a casa, había estado llamado dos veces al día, por la tarde y por la noche, en horarios en los que siempre estuve en casa y ella jamás me dijo nada, no sabía nada de mi papá y ella no decía nada, cuando le llegue a preguntar, una vez , si él había llamado , ella lo negó y dijo que de ahora en adelante, seríamos solo nosotras, que yo podía ver a mi abuelito Goku, mi abuela Milk , el tío Goten y todos los demás, pero que fuera haciéndome a la idea de que eso podría lastimarme, que mi papá…-se mordió el labio y rápidamente se quitó la mochila que colgaba en su hombro para abrazarla con fuerza- papá comenzaría a olvidarse de mi –susurro bajito, como temiendo que si decía aquello más fuerte, fuese a hacerse realidad, logrando que Piccoro respirará hondo y se repitiera que Videl seguía siendo una chiquilla que hacía rabietas cada que las cosas no salían como ella quería, pero no cometaria nada, después de todo seguía siendo la madre de Pan- entonces…¡me entero que papá llamaba todos los días desde que se fue! –Dijo con furia contenida, abrazando aun su mochila- ¡Y no es todo! –dijo con más fuerza- hace dos días llamaron del consultorio de papá –dijo con fuerza- mamá estaba cocinando así que yo conteste, era la asistente de papá, quería saber si él estaba bien, porque tenía días sin ir a trabajar –dijo y volvió a ver al mayor aun lado - ¡Papá no falta al trabajo señor Piccoro! ¡Entonces empecé a preguntarle cosas y mamá me escucho, tomo el teléfono y me dijo que ese ya no era nuestro problema! ¡Colgó sin más! –Dijo con los ojos acuosos- ¡Quiero encontrar a papá! –Dijo con fuerza- no me importa que mi mamá no quiera, yo debo encontrarlo, debo…debo disculparme…-dijo mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y ella luchaba por no dejarlas salir- ¡No me despedí! ¡Después de que papá fue tan bueno y me dijo la verdad, yo solo me baje del auto y me fui a mi cuarto sin despedirme!¡Mamá no me pasa a papá y seguro debe creer que sigo molesta con él! –Dijo y fue entonces que Piccoro se movió para rodearla con sus brazos y acunarla cerca de su pecho- ¿Qué pasa si mi papá se cansa de llamarme y me olvida? –Pregunto con gran pesar entre los brazos del otro, logrando que Piccoro quisiera en ese momento, por muy incorrecto que fuese, golpear a Videl-

Esta simple acción hizo que Pan llorara, ella estaba dolida, frustrada y sobre todo preocupada, pronto sollozaba cosas sin mucho sentido, que si su papá estaba enfermo, que si estaba comiendo, que donde se estaba quedando, que si se había ido y las había dejado realmente, que si su mamá estaba loca, que si su mamá la odiaba a ella o a su papá, que si Goku y Milk la dejarían de querer, que si un millón de cosas que iban desde lo más descabellado a lo más normal, tomando en cuenta los eventos por los que ella estaba pasando, entonces Piccoro volvió a levantar la vista hacia Dende quien parecía más que emocionado por todo, preocupado, pero emocionado, lo que le hacía entender a Piccoro que sabía más de lo que mostraba, seguramente ese pequeño mocoso sabía la localización exacta de Gohan y estaba ansiando que alguien le sonsacará la información, ya que el cómo Kamisama no podía simplemente decirlo, era algo que el mismo Piccoro le había aleccionado un millón de veces.

Dende se sintió observado infraganti y supo que en algún momento, tendría un largo sermón del mayor, pero por ahora veía en los ojos negros del señor Piccoro, la decisión de tranquilizar a Pan y de encontrar a Gohan, ¡al fin, la mirada que esperaba ver!; era lamentable todo lo que pasaba, tomando en cuenta el dolor que estaba sintiendo la hija de Gohan, pero ahora todo estaría mejor, Dende estaba completamente seguro de eso.

\- shhh shhhh todo va a estar bien –murmuro Piccoro suavemente, sin dejar de abrazar a la niña quien se mantenía cobijada por el otro- veras que tu padre está bien –dijo y ella negó con la cabeza y Piccoro entendía que el hecho de que Gohan faltara a su trabajo era algo que debía tomarse en cuenta, definitivamente algo fuerte debía estar pasando para que el otro dejara sus pacientes, el mismo admitía estar demasiado preocupado como para dejarlo pasar por alto, pero no podía externar todo aquello, puesto que terminaría preocupando o alterando más a Pan y aquello no era justo-

Dejo que Pan llorase todo lo que ella necesitara, negándole que se culpara por no despedirse de Gohan o por no haberle buscado antes, negando también las ideas fatalistas que bien podían ser herencia innegable de Milk, asegurándole sin saber realmente, que su papá estaba bien, que no había desaparecido para siempre, que ellos se volverían a ver, entonces Piccoro le susurraba que de ser necesario él iría al infierno mismo para regresarle a su padre sano y salvo y aunque le resultara difícil con todo lo que sentía, Pan le creía, cada palabra que el otro decía, porque así era la reputación del otro con ella, si él le decía que haría algo, Pan podría apostar a que el señor Piccoro lo cumpliría.

Unos minutos más tarde, muchos…más, Pan termino dormida, agotada y sollozando aun contra su pecho, fue entonces que Piccoro la tomo en brazos, para moverse hacia donde Dende se encontraba con pasos largos y firmes, al llegar con ella en brazos, él miro al más joven y se mantuvo en silencio unos cortos minutos antes de torcer los labios de mala gana.

\- Míster Popo –llamo Piccoro al otro quien dejo de comer galletas para levantarse y acercarse- lleva a Pan a una de las habitaciones vacías, llama a Goku para avisarle que ella está aquí, alguien debería venir por ella –dijo con voz seria al tiempo que el mencionado movía sus manos para hacer levitar suavemente a la niña-…lleva su mochila también y …mejor habla con Milk, dile que al parecer su madre no tiene idea de donde se encuentra su hija, tal vez ni está enterada de que no está en casa -dijo de mala gana y el otro asintió para moverse y que ella y su mochila se movieran en el aire, levitando-

Piccoro espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente, porque no quería despertar a Pan y no estaba muy seguro de que tan alto iba a salir su voz, aquello era una locura, no solo era el hecho de que Pan estaba ahí sin permiso y nadie la buscaba, a saber que tenía tan ocupada a Videl como para no entrar en Pánico y buscar a su hija. Además el solo pensar que Gohan podía haber estado pasando la peor experiencia de su vida a saber dónde o…con quien le tenía el alma negra y sí, era ese "con quien" lo que más le estaba calando el alma.

\- ¿Dónde está? –siseó prácticamente Piccoro y le observo con el tinte en sus ojos que advertía que no estaba para juegos tontos, que él debía de saberlo y que tendría que decírselo, por las buenas o por las malas, entonces Dende decidió que la vida era demasiado bella y entretenida como para arriesgarla por algo que realmente si quería hacer-

\- 3000 kilómetros de aquí, en el centro de la ciudad Satán, entre la calle 8 y avellana se encuentra un edificio color gris con negro de pocos pisos, se ve elegante –dijo Dende con voz tranquila pero sin poder evitar sentir un poco de nervios- creo que va ser complicado entrar señor Piccoro…-dijo pero ante una nueva mirada asesina del otro, Dende decidió que ese no era su problema, por el momento-

Sin gastar más de su preciado tiempo, Piccoro salió volando de ahí a una velocidad que pondría a temblar a cualquiera que le conociera y más a quien no lo conociera, Dende decidió que no observaría, por más curiosidad que tenía, algo le decía que sea lo que sea que fuese a pasar era algo que como Kamisama era mejor no saber, así que iría a buscar un libro para leer mientras se terminaba el té y las galletas, además era seguro que tarde o temprano alguien viniera a recoger a Pan.

Piccoro no tardó en llegar al edificio y aun cuando un par de personas le vieron asustados el otro con un solo gesto de su rostro los hizo alejarse y no entrometerse, sus ojos negros a veces eran demasiado temibles para un ser humano común y corriente, entonces movió sus pies hasta el edificio, el cual abrió sus puertas sin mayor problema, sin embargo la cara del hombre mayor detrás del mostrador indico que sería su primer problema y aun cuando no quería hacer algo demasiado drástico, Piccoro aceptaría gritos y lo que sea si con eso podía ver a Gohan y asegurarse de que estaba bien, ¿Quién lo iba a detener? ¿Ese hombre? ¿La policía?¿Míster Satán? ¡Ja! ¡ya quería verlo!.

\- Buenas tardes –saludo el encargado y trato de lucir lo más calmado que podía ante la mirada feroz que el hombre verde le estaba lanzando- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo señor? –Pregunto, ante lo cual Piccoro cruzo sus brazos mirándose más imponente para el otro, si aquello era posible, pero Marco era un hombre que mínimo simulaba bastante bien la entereza cuando no la tenía-

\- Busco a Gohan –dijo con voz seria Piccoro y el otro no pareció inmutarse demasiado, mínimo Piccoro debía admitir que el otro tenía el valor suficiente para jugar con sus nervios, así que decidió dar un poco de información, que el otro tal vez necesitaba pero que él no le diría a cualquier pusilánime humano- soy su maestro –gruño logrando el otro ahora si parpadeara, aquello era extraño, pues ese de ahí no tenía pinta de médico-

Piccoro espero un momento hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse para que entrara un joven repartidor con varias bolsas en las manos, entonces el hombre mayor decidió que confiaría en el hombre verde, y si había problemas estaría preparado para llamar a la policía.

\- miré , que casualidad –dijo el encargado mientras le pagaba al joven repartidor para tomar las bolsas y después pasárselas a Piccoro- justo necesita que le lleven esto al doctor Gohan –dijo el mayor mientras Piccoro tomaba las bolsas por acto reflejo- creo que tiene días sin comer –agrego el señor logrando que Piccoro torciera los labios- departamento cincuenta y dos, quinto piso, puerta de la derecha –instruyo el otro- tengo entendido que la puerta iba a estar abierta – dijo y sin más información Piccoro se apuró, yéndose por las escaleras ya que no estaba de humor para esperar a que el ascensor llegara y no se sentía preparado para estar esperando sin hacer nada dentro de una caja metálica –

Por otro lado el señor Marco suspiro, tal vez debía haberle dicho a aquel extraño ser verde que el doctor Gohan no estaba solo y que seguramente no estaba muy presentable, pero bueno ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?.

Entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza y decidió tomar el teléfono inalámbrico, debía estar preparado para marcar a la policía o a una ambulancia, solo esperaba que el doctor Azuma no hubiera hecho nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, llevaba tanto portándose como las personas decentes y funcionales que el señor Marco había perdido la habilidad de adivinar en que problema se había metido el de ojos claros.

Piccoro no tardó en llegar al quinto piso y mucho menos en localizar la puerta que tenía el cincuenta y dos en ella, abrió la puerta para pasar , cerrarla con un movimiento del pie y apurarse a entrar por el pasillo hasta la sala, la cual por cierto aparte de espaciosa se veía bastante bien, lo único tal vez fuera de lugar era un maletín que reconoció como el de Gohan , se movió a la cocina para dejar las bolsas y decidió que todo estaría mejor ahora que estaba ahí, se encargaría de que comiera algo, se arreglara y hablarían todo lo que Gohan necesitara para después llevarlo a ver a Pan.

Hasta que un estruendoso sonido llamo su atención y sin pensarlo dos veces se movió hasta donde parecía haber sido producido, esperaba ver cualquier cosa, en verdad cualquier cosa, menos lo que sus ojos negros terminaron captando.

Ahí en la habitación principal se encontraba Gohan en el suelo, sobre una alfombra mullida y afelpada, con el cabello mojado y al parecer solo una bata blanca cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, parte, porque podía ver uno de sus hombros y parte de su pecho desnudo , pero lo peor no era eso, ya que sobre él estaba un hombre extraño, cabello negro en una coletta baja algo despeinada y un traje visiblemente caro y elegante, aquello fue suficiente para que Piccoro se moviera rápido y terminara sujetando por el cuello a aquel extraño intruso con una de sus manos, no entendía como esa sabandija se atrevía a tocarle, los ojos de Piccoro gritaban que aquello estaba por terminar demasiado mal.


	7. Intruso

No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, bueno de algunos pocos, pero no hago esto con algún fin económico. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI….muy YAOI.

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" recomiendo leerlo antes esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, aquí Goku no será convertido en niño y no tiene demasiada relación con Dragón Ball súper.

Cap. 6 " Intruso "

El mundo se había vuelto loco, de pronto no solo estaba siendo forzado a algo que no quería hacer si no que al siguiente instante una ráfaga le aturdía los sentidos, lo suficiente como para que su mente le jugara una mala pasada, haciéndole creer que ahí mágicamente, como si de un extraño sueño se tratara, se encontraba el señor Piccoro en esa habitación, aquello era completamente de locos, solo faltaba que comenzara a llover adentro de la habitación, entonces podría culpar a los calmantes o su gran desayuno de ayer, dos chocolates y una taza de café cargado.

\- tienes 5 segundos para explicarme que estaba pasando –siseó Piccoro con voz peligrosa mientras sostenía al otro con la facilidad con la que se puede sostener una pluma, pero definitivamente no con la misma delicadeza, el mayor no jugaba y no pensaba ser muy comprensivo- tu tiempo corre…

\- Hey….hey…-apenas y pudo decir el invasor, a los ojos de Piccoro claro, pues de pronto algo lo había levantado y ahora le estaba pidiendo cuentas a saber de qué cosa, fue entonces que el otro luchó contra el fuerte agarre y miro por inercia a Gohan quien de pronto se quedó congelado, completamente congelado, no parecía que fuese a poder ayudarle, la verdad tampoco esperaba que se fuera contra aquel extraño, verde y apuesto ser que parecía querer descuartizarlo con la gentileza de un carnicero mal pagado- Go…han…-le llamo esperando que el otro hiciera algo, no esperaba mucho, aunque con la debilidad que se cargaba no creía que pudiera llegar muy rápido al teléfono para que alguien viniera en la ayuda de ambos, porque ese era un ataque ¿no?, casi podía ver los encabezados "Un par de apuestos doctores fueron mutilados y cocinados en un elegante departamento a manos de un ser misterioso con antenas y garras", la vista comenzaba a nublársele y no tenía mucha voz para explicar nada, ni siquiera sabía que carajos tenía que explicar-

Entonces Gohan se levantó del suelo como pudo, se acomodó la bata de baño como acto reflejo, no porque realmente creyera que estaba mostrando demasiado y sacudió la cabeza preguntándose tal vez por quinta vez si aquello no era producto de no haberse alimentado bien o de la somnolencia que le habían dejado las píldoras que últimamente usaba para poder dormir.

-… ¿señor Piccoro? –murmuro Gohan logrando que este volviera a verle y apretara más el cuello del otro, quien por cierto soltó un quejido lastimero, la sola idea de que ese maldito infeliz se estuviera aprovechando de Gohan le hacía hervir la sangre a Piccoro como si fuego liquido corriera por sus venas-…señor Piccoro…-dijo parpadeando un poco y entonces entendió la escena justo cuando Azuma se quejó, una vez más por cierto, del dolor en su cuello o de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, en ese momento Gohan no estaba seguro, su cerebro no trabajaba tan rápido como hubiese deseado- ¡Señor Piccoro, suéltelo! –Dijo con voz preocupada y desgastada- es un viejo amigo –agrego con apuro, logrando que fueran estas las palabras necesarias para que Piccoro terminara arrojando al otro a la cama que parecía demasiado desarreglada como para que el cerebro del mayor no trabajara de más y quisiera destrozar con su garras a aquel tipo-

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciéndole…"viejo amigo" de Gohan? –siseó Piccoro de forma peligrosa, puesto que sinceramente no se creía eso de viejo amigo, ¿de dónde? ¿Desde cuándo?, mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos en una clara amenaza de que aquello se pondría peor y una advertencia de la poca paciencia que estaba corriendo por su sistema, mientras Azuma agradecía el poder respirar otra vez sin temer por la integridad de los huesos de su cuello y por ende, de su vida, ese hombre, porque seguro ese ser verde tenía la voz lo suficientemente masculina para ser hombre, pero el punto no debía ser ese, claro-

Entonces unas manos se acercaron a Piccoro, y el simple toque helado de los dedos de Gohan sobre uno de los músculos de su brazo basto para que este volviera sus ojos al otro, ahí donde Gohan lucia increíblemente vulnerable, como si fuera alguna criatura indefensa y no el legendario guerrero que derroto a Cell años atrás, Piccoro volvió a prometerse que la sangre correría como el agua por el rio si aquel tipo se le ocurría pasarse de listo y aprovecharse de Gohan.

\- Quería ayudarme a cambiarme –murmuro Gohan con algo de pena logrando que en esa poca distancia Piccoro pudiera ver las facciones débiles y cansadas del otro- es …doctor como yo y me ha estado ayudando de manera desinteresada –murmuro logrando que Piccoro volviera a dar un vistazo al intruso ese, quien se había sentado en la cama para sobarse el cuello, no estaba tan seguro que tan desinteresado podía ser, a Piccoro no le parecía así, algo en todo eso le olía bastante sospechoso, pero Gohan apretó un poco más el brazo del mayor para regresarle la atención- este edificio es de su familia –agrego Gohan, ante lo cual el otro, léase el doctor que casi muere asfixiado, solo levanto una mano a manera de saludo- Azuma, él es el señor Piccoro, creo que te hable de él…fue mi tutor y maestro

\- si…agh…creo que cof, cof, dijiste que era como tu segundo cof, cof, padre –dijo Azuma con dificultad antes de pensar que al parecer los que cuidaban de Gohan o habían cuidado de él tenían un agarre peligrosamente fuerte, en ese momento se pregunto que clase de cosas podía enseñar el otro, pero obviamente no lo pregunto, no iba a arriesgarse, por el momento, a otro arrebato asesino-…nunca mencionaste que…cof, cof, cof, podía quebrar el cuello de alguien cof, cof, cooof, con una cof, mano

\- No lo habría hecho –aseguro Gohan antes de sonreír de manera suave con la seguridad de que el señor Piccoro sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien como Azuma ¿Por qué lo haría?, haciendo que los otros dos en la habitación dudaran de esas palabras, pero de alguna forma agradecían que no hubieran tenido el tiempo ni la necesidad de averiguarlo, sobre todo el joven doctor que seguía cuestionándose ¿Qué clase de maestro era para Gohan?, no tenía la pinta de maestro de escuela y sinceramente no se imaginaba a Gohan combatiendo, aquello era incluso risible, porque si de algo tenía pinta Piccoro era de algún tipo de luchador o bien un asesino a sueldo, lo cual de alguna forma lo hacía más interesante-

Piccoro guardo silencio y observo a Gohan quien decidió esquivar su mirada, no podía verlo directamente, pensaba prepararse mentalmente para cuando se lo encontrara y así poder decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, pero claro últimamente el destino no estaba para nada interesado en seguir los planes de Gohan; Azuma por su lado se movió suavemente, prácticamente se deslizo para bajarse de la cama, no estaba seguro que tanto podía hacer pero los hechos anteriores le gritaban que por el momento no era buena idea que se acercara a Gohan, no demasiado, casi sentía a Piccoro como un enorme y vigoroso perro guardián y a Gohan como su dulce y amable duelo, lo cual por cierto le pareció condenadamente sexy, obvio no dijo nada de eso, vamos que Piccoro se veía bastante sensible con esas cosas y no creía que su pintoresca observación fuera valorada como era debido, así que permaneció callado con el mudo recordatorio en su cuello de que tenía que ser cuidadoso…muy cuidadoso.

\- yo puedo cambiarme solo –murmuro de repente Gohan, logrando captar entonces la atención de ambos hombres en la habitación y aunque Azuma quiso refutar aquello, supo que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, entonces reviso la hora en su reloj de pulsera, sabía que no podía seguir jugando, por más que le divirtiera estar ahí, al revisar y notar que aún tenía tiempo antes de su siguiente paciente, bueno, el de Gohan, sonrió puesto que podría averiguar y observar un poco más, además de que tenía que averiguar una cosa extra que le había hecho mucho ruido cuando Gohan se ducho y él se quedó en la recamara esperándole- al igual puedo hacerme cargo de…todo lo demás –dijo nuevamente, más para Azuma que para Piccoro, puesto que su ex compañero de la carrera había llegado con la bandera de "si no lo has hecho hasta ahora, no lo harás nunca, así que lo haré yo para que no mueras como un indigente"-…pueden retirarse –murmuro mirando de reojo con la esperanza de que el señor Piccoro se fuera sin mayor problema, pero al verle sabía que esa no era una opción, el señor Piccoro no se iría hasta lograr lo que quería y contra él si no podría-

\- …yo…-inicio Azuma pero detuvo su comentario a mitad del camino, decidiendo evaluar mejor la situación, lo importante ahora era que Gohan saliera de ese estado depresivo en el que lo había encontrado y se moviera a hacer cosas que las personas necesitan hacer…como comer- ¿Piccoro, cierto? –Pregunto logrando que tanto Piccoro como Gohan voltearan a verle- creeré en Gohan y ya no insistiré en ayudarle, después de todo es un adulto, creo que podríamos esperar afuera, para darle algo de privacidad –dijo antes de que a sus labios asomara una sonrisa más amplia- sirve de que nos conocemos un poco mejor y evitamos que quiera matarme en próximas ocasiones ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto el pelinegro, logrando que Piccoro evaluara las cosas y admitiera que si eso sacaba al otro de la habitación donde Gohan estaba prácticamente desnudo, le concedería la palabra, además necesitaba información de lo que había estado pasando con el otro y tal vez ese tipo era la persona que más información podría darle en ese momento-

Sin decir nada más y como si estuvieran sincronizados, tanto Piccoro como Azuma salieron de la recamara, dejando a Gohan el aire suficiente para respirar al fin, aun no estaba seguro como de pronto todo se había vuelto tan extraño, entendía que tal vez el haberle encontrado hundido en la cama, hecho un ovillo humano entre las mantas desordenadas había alarmado a Azuma, en su defensa podía decir que jamás en su vida se había puesto así, tal vez por eso no había querido decirle a nadie donde estaba, para tener un momento de debilidad donde pudiera tirarse al drama si eso fuese necesario, había querido ser egoísta y pensar solo en él, en lo que su cuerpo deseaba o no deseaba hacer, dejar de fingir ante el mundo que las cosas estaban bien y sonreírles mientras se destruían muchas cosas en su interior y bueno…lo había tenido por un par de días, de hecho Gohan hasta el momento en que fue dejado en el baño para que tomara una ducha, no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde que había salido del departamento para ir a recoger el resto de sus cosas, ese momento en que Videl simplemente le había demostrado una vez más que su amenaza de evitar que viera a Pan era real, más no quería pensar en eso por el momento, no quería volver a sumirse en ese horrible miedo de no volver a ver a su hija o de que ella terminara odiándolo. Por ahora necesitaba un respiro, puesto que una cosa era lidiar con un insistente Azuma que sabía tan poco de su vida y que solo deseaba que no muriera de depresión, según sus propias palabras por cierto y otra cosa, muy diferente, sería prepararse mentalmente para una charla que no estaba seguro si podía tener ese día con el señor Piccoro, quien tenía la habilidad de leerlo como sí de un libro abierto se tratara.

Afuera de la habitación, para ser más precisos en la cocina, Azuma había encontrado las bolsas que le había encargado a Marco, quien seguramente las había mandado con Piccoro, no culpaba al mayor que cuidaba el lugar, él también habría dejado pasara a Piccoro si llegaba con cara de que podía exterminar todo a su paso, con ese imponente porte y esa mirada oscura que le ponía la piel de gallina, pero bueno se concentró en lo que hacía y sacó de las bosas, su contenido, mientras era observado fijamente por los ojos negros, de Piccoro, poniéndole un tanto nervioso, vamos que era increíble la fuerza penetrante que tenía ese de ahí .

\- Si me ve tanto voy a empezar a sonrojarme –dijo Azuma con un toque divertido en la voz mientras tomaba los cartones de leche y los metía al refrigerador, Piccoro emitió un gruñido a manera de respuesta, logrando que el pelinegro admitiera que el otro era alguien un tanto complicado, pero divertido, al menos al doctor le parecía jodidamente divertido-…bueno, como ya dije antes-volvió a hablar el pelinegro, pues sentía que necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, Piccoro le daba la sensación de que con él, las cosas debía ser así- fui compañero de Gohan en la facultad y he estado ayudándole en lo que he podido –dijo tranquilamente decidiendo que si le regalaba la información que tenía, tal vez dejaría de verlo como una amenaza, aunque por más peligroso que es sonara le parecía bastante entretenido- supe que no estaba yendo a trabajar así que decidí ayudarlo con eso también…después de todo Gohan es alguien intachable y seguro cuando estuviera mejor se sentiría culpable de no haber atendido a alguien en tiempo y forma

\- ¿no tienes tú, pacientes que atender? –pregunto Piccoro con aire irónico, logrando que el otro le viera de reojo con aire entretenido- en verdad eres un hombre amable y desinteresado –ataco sarcásticamente ante lo cual el otro no contesto inmediatamente, solo se movió para sacar un paquete de pan y colocarlo a un lado del microondas-…imagino que esas compras son otro gesto más de tu increíble amabilidad- remato sin dejar de seguirle con la mirada, Piccoro sabía que había una razón más para toda esa amabilidad y quería dejar claro, al otro, que no se traga el cuento del buen samaritano-

\- así es –dijo Azuma con voz divertida antes de mostrarle a Piccoro un par de manzanas y peras que había tomado con sus manos- pero es algo que cualquiera haría, sobre todo con mi profesión, uno hace un juramento de eso y tomando en cuenta que aprecio a Gohan de forma un tanto… "especial" –señalo, decidiendo jugar un poco con su suerte y al no caer muerto por las manos increíblemente fuertes del otro, le dijo que algo debía estar haciendo bien, mínimo se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia ¿no?- bueno…vamos al punto, porque en unos minutos tendré que irme –dijo mientras acomodaba la fruta en el refrigerador- hoy fueron los padres de Gohan a buscarlo al hospital, lo cual me dice que el comentario que me hizo Gohan sobre "no decirle a nadie donde estaba" era más serio de lo que creí –dijo suspirando antes de moverse a donde estaban unas cajas blancas de cartón con algunos logos en ellas- por cierto esta es comida china y esta es una pizza, la verdad no tengo idea de que es lo que le gusta, así que busque algo que sé que es bueno y que tiene lo suficiente para que no termine desmayado, con que coma un poco está bien, el resto lo pueden guardar, y claro, claro puedes comer algo si se te antoja, recuerda que soy toda amabilidad y desinterés –dijo el pelinegro sin mayor problema antes de suspirar y acercarse al otro con ambas cajas- sinceramente hay algo que me preocupa un poco más y si me permites entrare en modo profesional –dijo y saco de su saco un frasco de pastillas- son calmantes para dormir, solemos recetarlos a pacientes con grandes problemas de insomnio provocados por estados de ánimo generalmente, o séase depresión, shocks y preocupación obsesiva, por ponerlo de una forma menos clínica –dijo con aire serio- no estoy diciendo que Gohan sea capaz de hacer una locura pero me encantaría saber cuántas de estas ha tenido que tomar para dormir, no creo que le vendieran un frasco a la mitad –suspiro para agitar el frasco en el aire, logrando que un sonido de pocas pastillas, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba Gohan ahí, se podía escuchar y dejo el frasco sobre la repisa cercana- no sé muy bien que esté pasando en su vida y no soy del tipo que sabe llevar una conversación de manera seria, así que le paso la batuta a alguien que por lo visto si puede–dijo antes de moverse a la salida de la cocina- debo irme porque tengo pacientes prestados que atender –dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Piccoro y salir de ahí- hay que volver a juntarnos para beber un poco Piccoro, necesitamos conocernos por el bien de Gohan –dijo mientras se movía por el pasillo, dejando a un Piccoro consternado y con demasiada información y el mismo tiempo dudas en su cabeza-

Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que Gohan saliera de su habitación para que pudiera comer, no estaba muy seguro de poder estar callado demasiado tiempo si Gohan decidía volverse mudo de repente, como sabía hacerlo cuando no quería hablar de algo, puesto que de hecho, había demasiado por hablar, prioridades como salud, familia y trabajo, en ese orden y el mayor no sabía cuánto podría esperar a que Gohan hablará por sí mismo sin empezar a sacarle la información.

Gohan no tardo tanto como hubiera deseado, un pantalón casual en color beige, una camisa blanca y unos calcetines del mismo tono, y ya estaba listo para salir, incluso se dio a la tarea de limpiar sus anteojos y acomodárselos varias veces para perder el tiempo, ahí frente al espejo de la recamara podía verse como si fuera él y al mismo tiempo no lo fuera, era un sentimiento extraño, hacía tiempo que su vestimenta se había conformado de pantalones formales que le hacían verse como un hombre profesional en quien confiar, de hecho le quedaban muy pocos casuales, lo más desenfadado que tenía era un par de pantalones deportivos que usaba para hacer ejercicio ligero de vez en cuando, en fin, ya había postergado todo lo que podía su salida, así que camino despacio pues podía sentir el ki del mayor en la sala, ya sabía que no se había marchado como lo había hecho Azuma, pero dicen que la esperanza era lo último en morir ¿no?, tal vez el señor Piccoro solo le vería comer en silencio y se iría sin decirle nada…¿podía pasar, cierto?

El departamento no tenía una mesa para comer demasiado grande, más parecía un pequeño desayunador que otra cosa, ahí era donde esperaba Piccoro con las dos cajas cerradas frente a él, las toco un par de veces solo para comprobar que el contenido seguía caliente, de alguna forma Piccoro debía admitir que de no ser por ese extraño entrometido tal vez se hubiera encontrado con un Gohan hundido en su propia miseria, algo que sin duda el otro podía hacer con una facilidad impresionante.

\- Gohan te estoy esperando –dijo Piccoro en voz alta al ver la forma tan lenta, casi cautelosa con la que se movía el otro, él no pensaba tratarlo con pinzas, consideraba que ya había tenido mucho tiempo para compadecerse a sí mismo y de paso no pensaba subestimar la fuerza interna, que Piccoro sabía, tenía Gohan, él necesitaba otra cosa por el momento, ya después podría tal vez ser un poco considerado con él, tal vez-

\- voy señor –dijo Gohan con voz resignada antes de suspirar y apurar el paso para poder llegar hasta donde estaba la otra silla vacía, frente a Piccoro-…hola –murmuro, cuando se sentó y el mayor sin más abrió las cajas y se las acerco - …no tengo mucha …-empezó a decir pero la mirada fija y firme de Piccoro le hizo saber a Gohan que negarse a comer sería igual a querer ganarle a su padre en una pelea en la actualidad, así que solo volvió a respirar hondo antes de resignarse a comer, sin nada de apetito por cierto-

Gohan comió, lento y sin muchas ganas mientras Piccoro simplemente observaba el lugar, ante los ojos del nameku, aquel lugar no iba para nada con la vida sencilla y familiar que solía llevar el otro, pero tampoco le parecía irreal verlo moviéndose en un sitio así, tal vez si él no se hubiera casado y se hubiera dedicado a trabajar en algún momento hubiera tenido algo similar, no con tanto lujo porque Gohan no era alguien ostentoso, pero si algo más…moderno, más Gohan y menos rutinario, aunque tal vez era esa parte rutinaria la que tenía a Gohan en un estado tan…desesperante, y era desesperante porque Piccoro sabía lo fuerte que podía ser, su carácter no era como el de la mayoría de los sayajins, eso es verdad, pero tenía esa fuerza y esa vitalidad que podía contrastar perfectamente con la suavidad de su corazón, ahora que lo pesaba un poco, Gohan era la mezcla perfecta de dos razas, incluso sus defectos podían ser debatidos por varios, como virtudes.

\- Pan fue a la plataforma celeste –soltó de pronto Piccoro volviendo a verle, mientras Gohan masticaba un bocado con tranquilidad, quien lo paso enseguida y le miro con aire preocupado, Piccoro sabía que necesitaba enfocarse en lo que interesaba, no en estar pensando demás en las virtudes del más joven- estaba preocupada por ti, se enteró que no estabas yendo a trabajar y entro en pánico –dijo y el otro bajo la mirada, torciendo los labios ante el recuerdo de su propia irresponsabilidad- no sé aun bien que paso o como terminaron las cosas con Videl -siseo el mayor – pero no puedes permitir que siga negándose a que tú y TU hija se comuniquen –dijo de mala gana-

\- lastime mucho a Videl señor Piccoro…-dijo Gohan con pesar, logrando que Piccoro le mirara con aire incrédulo, no estaba seguro de cómo habían pasado varias cosas, desde la repentina decisión de casarse hasta la de divorciarse -…entiendo que este molesta conmigo, en verdad lo entiendo –dijo con voz oscura- después de todo ella se esforzó todos los días para sentirse aceptada y querida por mi… y yo no pude…no puedo responderle como ella desea…no es justo para ella

\- fue y es una chiquilla caprichosa –interrumpió de golpe Piccoro antes de levantarse de su lugar para caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado– ella sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora lo importante es hacer las cosas de la forma que sea mejor para Pan, tienen una hija juntos por todos los cielos, no pueden solo pensar en lo que ustedes quieren o en lo que quieren del otro Gohan –gruño el mayor- es el colmo que Videl este jugando a ser la víctima y tu estés hundiéndote en tu miseria, culpándote de no ser capaz de amar a alguien que ambos sabían, no ibas a poder amar –dijo seriamente para detenerse y volver a verle fijamente- termínate eso o juro por …-amenazo pero Gohan pidió algo de paz con las manos y volvió a comer, mientras Piccoro volvía a moverse, sentía que si no se mantenía en movimiento alzaría la voz y no quería hacerlo, dentro de sí Piccoro, sabía que Gohan tenía suficiente con sus propios gritos internos como para tener los suyos- Pan dijo que habías dicho que ibas a divorciarte y no sé si entre tu agenda ya tengas el contacto de un abogado –dijo para acercarse a Gohan con el ceño fruncido , ante lo cual el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- ahí tienes, no sé cuánto tiempo pienses quedarte aquí, pero ten en cuenta que los abogados cobran y no soy muy baratos, así que o buscas un sitio más barato o…-se detuvo un momento y medito una posibilidad- no me agrada –dijo de pronto de manera firme y tajante, logrando que Gohan se sintiera perdido ante su comentario- tu amiguito ese –siseo de manera oscura antes de entrecerrar los ojos- jamás lo había escuchado nombrar y ahora resulta que deja lo que sea que estuviera haciendo de su vida para atender a tus pacientes y te da hospedaje en un sitio que solo Bulma o el payaso de Míster Satán podrían pagar …si claro –chasqueo la lengua antes de moverse hacia la cocina- como si fuera a creerle eso

Piccoro sabía que debía tranquilizarse, enfocarse en lo que debía decirle a Gohan y no estarle echando en cara que ese tipo tenía toda la facha de un conquistador oportunista que seguro iba detrás de cualquier cosa adorable que se encontrara en el camino y si esa alimaña rastrera había convivido lo suficiente con Gohan, este seguro habría despertado su curiosidad, así que tomo un vaso, lo lleno de agua hasta un poco más allá de la mitad, bebiendo un poco recordándose varias veces que era momento de actuar como el mentor que era de Gohan y no como cualquier otra cosa y entonces regreso a donde estaba Gohan, quien por cierto como buen chico se estaba terminando su comida, no habría necesidad de guardar nada, los sayajins tenía un estomago muy complicado, aquello apenas era suficiente para restaurar las energías del otro.

\- olvidemos a ese –dijo Piccoro antes de volver a sentarse- ahora mismo te voy acompañar a comprar cosas, me niego a que ese tipo te dejara comida y sume más cosas a tu deuda con él –murmuro ante la mirada extrañada de Gohan, quien aún no entendía su comportamiento, era casi como si el señor Piccoro estuviese celoso de Azuma, lo cual era mucho más descabellado que el hecho de haber sido encontrado, de pronto, por él- pero antes de salir vas a llamar a tu madre, seguro está infartándose y el mundo no está preparado para que Milk ande llorando por la ciudad y destruyéndola a su paso, si, sigue sin saber de ti ni Goku va a poder con ella –dijo antes de alcanzar el frasco de pastillas que el otro le había dejado para azotarlo prácticamente en la mesa, la cual solo porque era de calidad y por el control de Piccoro claro, no termino hecha añicos en el piso- no más pastillas Gohan, si no puedes dormir, vas a correr, te pones a leer o me buscas y con gusto entrenamos hasta que sientas que no puedes más –dijo cruzándose de brazos- hablare con Vegeta y con tu padre, estoy seguro que estarán encantados en ayudar y de paso podemos hacer que esos dos mocosos se unan y hagan algo de provecho en lugar de estar vagando –dijo como si fuera la carta triunfal del comentario, Gohan pudo reconocer ahí al hombre que se lo había llevado a las montañas para entrenarle, superior y confiado de que aquello era lo mejor –

\- no es…necesario meter a …-dijo Gohan con algo de cautela, aunque una vez más la mirada oscura del mayor le indico que aquello era algo que no se pondría a discusión, ya era un hecho-…ok –acepto antes de rascarse la nuca, su hermano y Trunks lo iban a odiar cuando supieran que todo eso lo inicio él, cierto…Goten ya estaba lo suficientemente incomodo con Gohan, ahora aquello posiblemente los separaría más, este pensamiento lo hizo suspirar, Piccoro lo observo pero decidió averiguarlo más tarde-

\- bien, aparte de eso, vamos a ir a la Corporación Capsula, Bulma debe conocer alguna buena firma de abogados, estoy seguro que esa chiquilla podría jugar a su favor la carta de que el farsante de su padre tiene la fama de haber salvado al mundo para conseguir algún abogado que ponga las cartas a su favor– dijo Piccoro antes de darle un trago a su agua dejando que Gohan digiriera lo que le estaba diciendo- necesitas empezar a moverte, sería bueno que este lunes volvieras a tu trabajo, sin matarte en él, siempre has sido un hombre responsable y no vas a darle armas a Videl para que debata lo contrario –advirtió ante la posibilidad de que el otro se fuera a llenar de trabajo por un sinfín de tonterías sin sentido- vas a llamar a Pan y si no te la vuelven a comunicar vas a ir a buscarla , tienes todo el derecho de verla –dijo antes de quitarse las hombreras para dejarlas en un sitio cercano, si iban a ir a tantos sitios no quería llamar tanto la atención y estaba seguro que ir a hacer las compras figuraba como un sitio donde seguramente llamaría la atención, más de lo que lo haría sin las hombreras-

\- Señor, no sé qué tan adecuado sea meter a Bulma en esto –dijo Gohan con aire intranquilo y preocupado, puesto que aquello significaba que Bulma podría gritarle a él y podría incluso tomarse personal el comportamiento, que Gohan entendía, estaba tomando Videl, no quería que odiaran a Videl, ella solo lo quería demasiado ¿no?, tal vez nadie iba a volver a quererlo con esa fuerza-

\- tienes muchas personas a tu alrededor que se meterán , quieras o no, lo mejor es asignarles un rol o terminaras en medio de un huracán y si algo he aprendido desde que tu padre se metió en mi vida es que las mujeres de los sayajins están lo suficientemente locas como para ser temidas, sin contar con el hecho de que protegen a los suyos, ¿Qué van a odiara a Videl?...si tal vez, pero eso es algo que no te debe preocupar a ti, si no quiere que la odien, debe hacer las cosas bien y listo –dijo Piccoro y Gohan no pudo negar nada de lo que estaba diciendo, después de todo siempre había considerado a la familia de Bulma como suya también, al igual que a la de Krillin, aunque lo que había dicho sobre Videl, no terminaba de gustarle- ahora, ve a ponerte zapatos, llama a tu madre y regresa , que tenemos mucho por hacer –dijo antes de que Gohan se levantara con aire resignado- anda, ya tuviste mucho tiempo de lamer tus heridas, así que espabílate y vamos que el tiempo apremia, no me hagas entrar a buscarte Gohan

\- me lavare los dientes también –dijo Gohan con suavidad, sabía que si el señor Piccoro entraba lo arrastraría, literalmente a la entrada mientras le daba un sermón sobre…algo, estaba convencido que el señor Piccoro podía dar sermones amplios de casi cualquier cosa de maneras tan espontaneas que era preocupante-

Sin decir nada más Piccoro vio como el otro regresaba a la recamara para recoger algunas cosas, tal vez su cartera o su teléfono celular y obviamente, sus zapatos, dejándolo entonces, nuevamente en la soledad de aquel amplio departamento, Piccoro se vio tentado a ofrecerle asilo en la plataforma celeste, pero aquello sería complicado, no se sentía preparado para tener tanto tiempo cerca de Gohan, no ahora que estaba seguro que lo que sentía en el pecho tenía su nombre grabado, como hierro caliente en su propia piel de nameku, la forma como había hervido su sangre al pensar que Gohan podía estar con otro le había demostrado que era mucho más posesivo de lo que le gustaba creerse, Gohan no era nada suyo en ese sentido y no podía soportar esa idea, sin contar con la forma en que la piel expuesta de Gohan había relucido cual tesoro recién descubierto, estaba descubriendo de formas muy repentinas que comenzaba a verle con otros ojos, de una forma que le preocupaba y para que mentirse a sí mismo, le asustaba un poco, si, le asustaba tener esa imagen de Gohan sobre aquella alfombra, agitado, cubierto parcialmente con una simple bata y querer afilar sus colmillos y garras en aquella reluciente y fresca piel, sin duda alguna era un demonio, un enviado del mismo infierno, sus pensamientos turbios le demostraban aquello.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Goten recorría varias calles junto a Trunks en busca de Gohan, había sido alarmante cuando sus padres habían ido por cada uno a donde estaban con la premisa de "Gohan está desaparecido", y de hecho así era, habían estado buscando por horas en los aires, tratando de ubicar su energía pero nada, todo apuntaba a que su hermano mayor había decidido ser inlocalizable y por eso finalmente se habían rendido y ahora vagaban por calles, al igual que sus padres debían estarlo haciendo del otro lado de la ciudad.

\- esto no hubiera pasado si Gohan fuera mi hermano –murmuro Trunks de repente, logrando que Goten le mirara de mala gana- me refiero a que seguro no se sintió apoyado y por eso prefirió irse a solo Kamisama sabe dónde – dijo con voz seria el peli lila logrando que Goten rodara los ojos con cierto fastidio, a veces Trunks era demasiado molesto con eso de que si Gohan fuera su hermano- si yo tuviera un hermano como Gohan…

\- ya sé, ya sé ¿vale? –corto de tajo Goten con cierto fastidio, no podía negar que el mismo había pensado eso cuando su padre le informo que no solo no sabían dónde estaban si no que no estaba yendo a trabajar, aparte Videl últimamente era toda una bruja, digo, el que fuera bonita y todo eso no le daba el derecho a ser tan estirada, entendía que el hecho de que su hermano le dijera que quería el divorcio y todo eso de ser gay la podía amargar, pero ¿ellos que culpa tenían?- lo importante es encontrar a Gohan ¿ok?, concéntrate en eso

\- sí, pero también va ser importante que cuando lo veas le digas "hermano, está bien que quieras al señor Piccoro" –dijo Trunks imitando a un maestro, logrando que Goten le mirará con fastidio- tienes que empezar a mentalizarte, a mí al principio me pareció una locura, no veo nada atractivo al señor Piccoro, pero… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? En el corazón no se manda –Pregunto logrando que Goten negara antes de suspirar- además… ¿no crees que estas siendo un tanto…hipócrita? –dijo con aire divertido, acercándose un poco al otro para murmurarle al oído- ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar tú también? –Murmuro el ojiazul y al momento Goten frunció el ceño y levanto su mano opuesta para golpearlo, pero el otro lo esquivo con facilidad, era molesto pero Trunks siempre había sido más rápido para esquivar-

\- ¡Cuando tú se lo digas a tu padre hablamos! –remato de mala gana Goten con el rostro sonrojado, logrando que Trunks aceptara en silencio su completa derrota, había cosas que eran muy difíciles decir a los padres, por más abiertos que parecieran, uno nunca sabía cómo reaccionarían, Trunks estaba asombrado con la actitud de su padre, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, de hecho se moría de ganas de poner hablar con el que ahora estaba extraviado o mejor dicho, escondido, por eso admiraba un poco más a Gohan, no por esconderse, por haber dicho a su familia con la firmeza y la entereza que lo caracterizaban, que era gay, que iba a divorciarse y que posiblemente iba a luchar por el amor del señor Piccoro, bueno esto último lo estaba suponiendo él, por otro lado Goten estaba tan cerrado a aquella conversación que a veces, debía admitir, hacia las cosas de la peor manera-

\- Disculpen…-les llamo la voz de una tercer persona que tenía bastante tiempo observándolos de lejos, los ojos grises y el cabello claro largo debajo de los hombros armonizaban de una forma casi etérea con las facciones angelicales - ¿serán ustedes sayajins? –pregunto con voz segura, pero baja para que nadie más pudiera oírle, logrando que los otros dos abrieran los ojos como platos, ya que no era algo que las personas suelen preguntar por las calles y normalmente ese tipo de conversaciones siempre auguraban algún tipo de invasión, ataque o batalla en la que terminarían siendo arrastrados, lo quisieran o no- estoy buscando al príncipe de los sayajins ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a su majestad, Vegeta? –Pregunto nuevamente en el mismo tono logrando que Goten y Trunks se miraran entre sí, aquello era por mucho, lo más extraño que les había ocurrido en la calle, una cosa era que buscaran sayajins en la Tierra y otra muy distinta que llegaran buscando al príncipe de este planea extinto-

Trunks pensó justo en ese momento que estaba frente a alguien que venía de otro planeta, usualmente los terrícolas no tenía conciencia de la vida que había en otros mundos, de hecho varios incluso negaban que aquello fuese posible, solo aquellos que viajaban por diferentes planetas o los mismos dioses y guardianes galácticos llegaban con esas preguntas, una sonrisa asomo a los labios de quien les había estado observando y Goten por mera inercia volvió sus ojos a su amigo, esa última mueca era casi marca registrada del señor Vegeta y casi podía jurar que se estaba volviendo loco cuando Trunks respondió con otro gesto de marca registrada de su padre ¡¿Qué demonios era aquello?!.


	8. En Movimiento

No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, bueno si de Azuma, Marco y la asistente, pero bueno; no hago esto con algún fin económico. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI .

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Esta es una secuela de "Asexualidad" así que recomiendo leerlo antes de iniciar con esta historia, se ubica antes de GT, aquí Goku no será convertido en niño y no tiene demasiada relación con Dragón Ball súper.

Cap. 7 "En Movimiento"

Había llamado a su madre tal y como le había indicado el señor Piccoro y aun cuando fue complicado cortar la comunicación con ella, ya que insistía en saber con detalle lo que había hecho, no hecho e iba a hacer, pudo cortar después de prometerle que tras arreglar unas cosas iría a verlos y que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que el señor Piccoro lo estaría acompañando, informando también que el lunes regresaría al trabajo y que agradecía de paso que hubieran ido a recoger a Pan y la hubieran regresado con Videl.

Ahora estaba en una de las escenas más extrañas que podían existir, pues empujaba un carrito del súper y aun cuando admitía que una de las razones para no haber querido salir a hacer eso justamente, era el hacerlo solo, jamás creyó que alguna vez se encontraría haciéndolas con su maestro a su lado, ciertamente el súper era uno de los tantos lugares donde no se imaginaba a su maestro, pero ahí estaba y no parecía estar pasando demasiados problemas al estar en ese lugar, casi hubiera jurado que el señor Piccoro estaba acostumbrado a aquello, aunque esa era una idea sin sentido alguno, puesto que él seguro jamás había hecho las compras ¿verdad?, de eso seguro se encargaba Míster Popo ¿cierto?.

\- la próxima vez deberías hacer una lista –dijo Piccoro mientras caminaba con el otro por el pasillo de las pastas, logrando que Gohan se disculpara con una suave sonrisa, ciertamente la próxima vez haría la lista de compras, además agradecía que le hubiera sacado de su mundo de ideas y teorías extrañas- ¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte en ese lugar? –Pregunto con aire casual, refiriéndose obviamente al departamento que su amigo ese le estaba prácticamente regalando, mientras Gohan tomaba un par de paquetes de espagueti y los dejaba en el carrito, junto a la mantequilla y mermelada que había tomado del otro pasillo, Piccoro intentaba ser casual y se repetía a si mismo que solo preguntaba para ayudar a Gohan y no porque quisiera saber cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar ligado al tipo aquel-

\- no he tenido la cabeza en su lugar –se excusó Gohan mientras seguía empujando el carrito, refiriéndose a la lista que de hecho si era algo que debió haber hecho y también disculpándose por las molestias y preocupaciones que al parecer había provocado al querer desaparecer un tiempo de los demás- creo que me quedaré más tiempo, no tengo a donde ir y es un lugar cómodo, Azuma me está haciendo un gran descuento y creo que es mejor a estar molestando a mis padres –dijo Gohan ante la cara de pocos amigos que de pronto puso su maestro, haciendo que Gohan se preguntara la razón por la cual Azuma parecía molestarle tanto- después de todo , estoy seguro de que le pagaré como debe de ser después de que pase lo del divorcio –a completo antes de detenerse para tomar una bolsa de pasta para lasaña-…no quiero seguir incomodando a nadie, creo que ya hice suficiente –murmuro observando aun la bolsa, logrando que Piccoro se acercara con un poco de curiosidad, decidiendo olvidar al tipo ese para centrarse en lo que por ahora, llamaba la atención de Gohan-… de pronto se me antojo –murmuro mirando de reojo al otro- pero no sé cómo hacerla –dijo sonriendo con aire resignado, sin mencionar que de hecho hace algunos meses Videl había prometido hacerle lasaña para su siguiente aniversario- en fin…-regreso la bolsa a su lugar, pero antes de soltarla sintió la mano del otro sobre la suya, deteniéndolo y Gohan volvió a verlo sintiendo que de pronto el corazón podría salírsele del pecho para correr entre los pasillos gritando de emoción, lo cual por cierto era por demás vergonzoso ¿pero quién se iba a enterar? ¡Nadie!, así que dejo correr a su corazón de un lado a otro sin preocuparse en parar o aminorar su carrera- ¿señor? –Murmuro suavecito mientras le miraba a través de los cristales de sus anteojos-

\- llévala…-indico Piccoro con voz firme- lleva todo lo que necesites, lo que no puedas preparar puedo prepáratelo yo –dijo y sin más soltó la mano del otro, quien de pronto se había quedado congelado, aquella mirada que Gohan le había regalado y ese suave y atrayente sonido de su voz había logrado que Piccoro sintiera que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, definitivamente tener mucho contacto con él sería peligroso, Gohan estaba muy vulneraba y no pensaba aprovecharse de eso, tener demasiado tiempo a solas con él sería peligroso, sin contar claro con su propio estado actual donde todo parecía maximizarse cuando Gohan estaba demasiado cerca, por eso no podía, se repetía una y mil veces, invitarle a pasar el tiempo que necesitará en la plataforma celeste- sé que no lo parece pero he aprendido muchas cosas que hacen aquí, creo que te deberías sorprender por otras cosas y no porque yo sepa algo de cocina –dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras Gohan colocaba la pasta en el carrito, dándole oportunidad de recobrar su serenidad, aquel joven de ojos negros y anteojos terminaría con su cordura, estaba seguro, por eso debía ir con bastante cuidado y concentrarse en sus tareas como maestro, amigo y tutor-

\- perdón, no quise ser grosero –se disculpó Gohan por su sorpresa, aunque más que sorpresa, debía admitir que había sentido una absurda emoción de solo imaginar ver a su maestro cocinando para él, aquello era demasiado perfecto y entendió entonces que era cierto lo que una vez le dijo su maestro, a él no le faltaba emoción o pasión, solo le faltaba la persona indicada que provocara todo eso con cosas tan sencillas como hablar de comida- después de todo, usted ha cocinado para Pan desde que estaba pequeña, cuando nos ayudaba a cuidarla ¿verdad? –dijo divertido, recordando un par de comentarios de su propia hija- siempre ha dicho que usted hace los mejores waffles y hotcakes del mundo –dijo con cierto aire curioso y divertido, recordando una vez que Videl hizo unos, muy buenos, con fresas, y que Pan dijo siendo muy pequeña, había dicho que no eran tan buenos como los del señor Piccoro, logrando que a Videl le diera un tic nervioso en el rostro muestra de su incomodidad-…nunca los he probado –dijo de forma distraída, esperando tal vez que el otro de alguna forma se apiadara de su alma y le mostrará con hechos que su hija no se equivocaba, lo que realmente siempre tuvo curiosidad de probar, sin notar que Piccoro se había ligeramente sonrojado por el comentario de Pan, viera como lo viera era algo penoso para alguien como él ser halagado por cosas como esas, y a la vez le provocaban una calidez absurda y un orgullo que jamás aceptaría como una reacción digna de una madre, se negaba a eso, porque no era una mujer, aunque según los escritos antiguos, él podía ser madre y padre a la vez, aun así era vergonzoso -

-…ok…-dijo Piccoro escuetamente sin volver a verle, logrando que Gohan sonriera más ampliamente y apurara el carrito para ir a otro pasillo, posiblemente el que tenía la harina , huevos y demás cosas, entonces el mayor sonrió para sí mismo, al notar una vez más que Gohan era alguien fácil de hacer sonreír si se sabía cómo, claro en ese momento Piccoro no acariciaba la idea o más bien el hecho de que Gohan se emocionaba así con las cosas que en su mayoría lo incluían a él- sigue siendo un chiquillo –murmuro antes de negar suavemente, la vergüenza anterior había desaparecido con solo ver a Gohan ponerse en camino para buscar ingredientes para que él le cocinara; entonces sus ojos negro observaron no muy lejos de él, un par de cosas que seguro podrían servir para hacerle una buena cena esa noche, aparte de que el arroz era algo básico, aunque claro, tendría que conseguir una arrocera para hacerlo, pero seguro sería una buena inversión, lo cual le hizo preguntarse qué tan complicado sería para alguien como él, conseguir algún tipo de ingreso monetario, aunque eso sí sería una locura-

Piccoro camino tranquilamente por el pasillo, no tenía prisa, podía sentir la energía de Gohan pululando más tranquilamente unos pasillos más allá, lo cual le alegraba y volviendo a otro punto, la idea de un trabajo, un ingreso, le rondaba aun en la cabeza, aunque intento sacudírsela de encima un par de veces, ya que simplemente nunca había necesitado algo en específico que implicara dinero, no se visualizaba a sí mismo atendiendo una caja en el súper mercado, su paciencia no era tanta, tampoco se imaginaba en nada que tuviera trato directo con las personas, aunque era cierto que con el tiempo había podido tolerar a muchas personas muy extrañas y con diferentes tipos de carácter, eso no significaba que podía simplemente hacer un trabajo donde las personas a veces parecieran buscar llevar al límite los nervios o más bien la paciencia de aquellos que los atendían.

Llego al final del pasillo y doblo a la izquierda para entrar al área de frutas y verduras, tomando un par de cosas que podrían servirle al otro, mientras continuaba pensando, él no tenía los estudios para ejercer un trabajo como Gohan, medicina, enseñanza, ingeniería…etc. todo eso se descartaba al ser una completa falta de respeto a quienes si se preparaban como eran debido, así que por lo pronto todo aquello de las profesiones quedarían en otro plano, lejos, muy lejos de él, tal vez podría encontrar algún oficio sencillo, vamos que si Goku podía generar de vez en cuando algún tipo de ingreso, seguro él podía encontrar algo y ciertamente no era una necesidad el tener un ingreso de dinero, se volvió a repetir, pero en momentos como en los de ahora, cuando simplemente estaba escogiendo cosas que no podía pagar él… bueno, le incomodaba, cierto era que al final el que se beneficiaba era Gohan, pero aun así estaba gastando su dinero…entonces a su cabeza vino la imagen del tipo aquel, cuyo nombre no se molestaría en buscar dentro de su memoria, él tenía toda la pinta te pagar sus cosas, no estaba seguro que tanto trabajo hacía realmente, pero al menos tenía una profesión y al parecer un negocio familiar que le redituaba bastante bien, ese si era alguien molesto, muy, muy molesto, no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que le disgustaba y eso aunque no quisiera verlo se llamaban celos, claro, celos, porque Gohan podría hacer dudar fácilmente de su sexualidad a cualquiera, desde el punto de vista de Piccoro, claro, así que ese tipo seguro podría verse atraído por Gohan, pero el punto era que ese tipejo no conocía realmente a Gohan, por mucha ayuda que se hubieran brindado, por mucho que fueran compañeros de una misma profesión y que compartieran tal vez más cosas en común que la edad, él no lo conocía y Gohan necesitaba alguien que además de conocerlo lo entendiera, lo guiara y lo hiciera entrar en razón cuando la locura heredada por sus padres se le subiera a la cabeza, porque ¡oh si!, por más que a veces lo dudara o quisiera negarlo, Gohan tenía arranques de histeria y sobre protección como los de Milk y en otras ocasiones tenía arranques y destellos del carácter competitivo, impulsivo e inocente de Goku que tantos problemas le habían ocasionado.

Suspiro mientras colocaba en una bolsa de plástico un par de naranjas, para después moverse con ellas y con otro tipo de frutas y verduras en una de sus manos, sin embargo en ese punto no recordaba muy bien cómo es que había terminado pensando en todo aquello y la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de recapitular, lo mejor era seguir moviéndose para encontrarse con Gohan, quien esperaba que hubiese comprado algo de carne y embutidos, pensando un poco más meditaba sobre las siguientes cosas que tendría que hacer Gohan, confiaba que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que el más joven esperaba, después de todo en cuanto al divorcio, no creía que existiera nada que pudiera hacerse para evitarlo y sobre Pan, aquello debía ser más sencillo, Gohan jamás había faltado como padre, era trabajador, un doctor amable que seguro amaban varios viejitos y niños, había sido un esposo leal e intachable, no era grosero ni violento, en pocas palabras era todo un ejemplo a seguir, por lo cual Piccoro se mostraba completamente positivo ante lo que se venía con respecto al divorcio, si Videl tenía un poco de conciencia y respeto por ella misma haría cosas como era debido, sin meter demasiado drama o inventar nada.

\- ¡Señor Piccoro! –le llamo Gohan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió sus ojos al otro le encontró a un par de pasillos adelante, al parecer por la cantidad de cosas sobre su carrito, había encontrado la suficiente fuerza como para al menos atreverse a iniciar a construir una nueva vida- ¿Qué tiene ahí? –Pregunto con curiosidad mientras el mayor se acercaba y terminaba acomodando las bolsas en algún espacio libre dentro del carro-…veamos, espinacas, naranjas, zanahorias… esto es…si, pepinos, un enorme nabo y cebollas –señalo mientras revisaba cada bolsa- ¡oh cierto, arroz y…! wow…manos llenas señor Piccoro –dijo al ver lo que llevaba en la otra mano y como lo acomodaba en otro espacio- pensaba ir por un poco de arroz, conseguí una arrocera –dijo entretenido antes de señalarla, no se notaba a simple vista pues tenía varias cosas encima, aunque era una caja de gran tamaño, pero lo que le parecía increíble es que ambos hubieran pensando en lo mismo y que hubieran terminado algo que al mismo tiempo, se complementaba, era absurdo pero eso le daba una dulce satisfacción y le hacía vibrar algo dentro de sí, una emoción que no sentía que fuese correcto sentir, aun estando casado, pero que al no ser tan evidente, según él, no hacía daño a nadie- me fui por algo menos tradicional y más sencillo de usar – explico, pues no estaba dentro de sus planes depender siempre de la buena fe del señor Piccoro, aunque admitía que tampoco le molestaba tenerlo cerca, lo cual era demasiado contradictorio tomando en cuenta que aún tenía cosas pendientes con el mayor- creo que llevo todo lo necesario por ahora –dijo antes de mover sus ojos al mayor quien seguía pendiente de él- ¿cree que es muy rápido? ¿Debería ir más lento? –Pregunto de repente logrando que el otro le mirara extrañado-

\- ¿Qué es muy rápido? ¿Comprar papel higiénico, enjuague bucal, shampoo y comida? –pregunto Piccoro con aire sarcástico- son cosas que necesitas, no me digas que vas a dejar que otros lleguen y te den las cosas – dijo, logrando que Gohan negara con el ceño fruncido- entonces, no, no es rápido, ya sea que te quedes donde estas o que consigas otro lugar, necesitas de todo eso y muy posiblemente después van a ir saliendo otras cosas que necesitas y vas a tener que venir a comprarlas –dijo logrando que Gohan suavizara su expresión preocupada- ¿es todo o sientes que te falta algo? –pregunto, a lo que Gohan volvió su atención al carrito, hizo un conteo rápido para después levantar la vista, cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos, tratando, tal vez, de recordar algo que necesitara y estuviese olvidando-

\- debí hacer una lista –murmuro Gohan, logrando que el mayor sonriera ligeramente-pero… no, creo que no me falta nada – dijo antes de abrir los ojos para tomar el carrito y empezar a empujarlo- es mejor que vayamos a pagar –dijo de buena gana y sin más comenzó a caminar, Piccoro con él- ¿usted no necesita algo? –Pregunto logrando que Piccoro le mirara extrañado-…nunca le he preguntado ¿ya había venido al súper señor Piccoro? –Se atrevió a decir logrando que Piccoro negara – pareciera que sí, creo que se mueve bastante bien –dijo entretenido logrando que Piccoro se preguntara en qué clase de concepto le tenía el otro ¿el de un inútil? ¿En verdad?, aunque claro, no podía culpar que se sorprendiera, aunque aquello realmente no eran cosas por las cuales alguien debiera sorprenderse-

\- es un súper mercado, no se necesita mucha ciencia para venir de compras –dijo Piccoro y al poco tiempo recordó que Gohan tenía por padre Goku quien seguro, si se podía perder en un lugar así, sin contar a Vegeta quien terminaría queriendo matar a quien sé que se le atravesara o se llevará alguna cosa que él quisiera, vamos que los sayajins, eran un tanto infantiles en algunas situaciones-

Terminaron con las compras y se movieron en la auto nave hasta el departamento donde Gohan vivía provisionalmente, esto debido a los víveres y demás cosas que había comprado Gohan, además de que Gohan no quería correr el riesgo de que llamar la atención y definitivamente lo harían su salían con las bolsas y despegaban para volar por los cielos…pues definitivamente sería algo complicado de no notar.

Al llegar al departamento, Piccoro ayudo a acomodar las cosas en su lugar, entre dos personas era más rápido y definitivamente necesitaban ese tiempo para poder hacer las cosas que tenían pendiente, de alguna forma todo eso que hacían se sentía bien, incluso se sentía natural como si realmente aquello, ir de compras, arreglarlo todo en la cocina y revisar que hacía falta para escribir una lista que usarían en una próxima visita por vivieres, era algo que habían hecho por años, algo que simplemente le hacía sentir bien, Gohan se sentía cómodo estando acompañado, pero estaba muy seguro que esa sensación no la podría tener con alguien que no fuera ese nameku que observaba cuidadosamente la lista recién escrita como si fuera una necesidad suya también. Después de arreglarlo todo ambos salieron con rumbo a la Corporación Capsula, claro que para esto fue mucho más fácil abrir una de las ventanas y volar hasta su destino, después de todo, según el señor Piccoro, era mucho mejor y más rápido, admitía que a su lado no cuestionaba demasiado las cosas.

Ciertamente fue rápido, para cuando llegaron Bulma y Vegeta los esperaban sentados alrededor de una mesa blanca de hierro en una de las amplias terrazas, cierto Gohan había avisado que iría y así como había desaparecido su ki, lo había vuelto a mostrar, ahí en la terraza Bulma se mantenía ansiosa pero entretenida mientras Vegeta cruzado de brazos se mostraba indiferente, Piccoro al verlos noto que podía haber algo más sucediendo entre ellos, pero no se metería, si había aprendido algo con los años , era a no meterse con los problemas de los sayajins y sus mujeres, si nadie pedía su opinión trataba de no darla, aparte de que lo importante ahora era que Gohan pudiera obtener un buen abogado, por eso estaban ahí, no para saber que rayos sucedía entre Vegeta y Bulma.

\- hola –saludo Gohan al tiempo que Bulma se paraba de golpe para acercarse al otro- …¿sí? ¿Qué…que pasa? –pregunto nervioso mientras Piccoro solo observaba y Vegeta se mantenía al margen de todo aquello, Gohan entendió entonces que sea lo que sea que Bulma fuera hacer o decir tenía la autorización de los dos guerreros de ahí, o sea estaba solo en esa batalla, los ojos azules de Bulma le indicaron lo mal que debía sentirse aun sin saber que era exactamente de lo que lo estaba acusando-

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunto Bulma frunciendo el ceño mientras movia sus manos manos y terminaba apoyándolas en sus caderas- desapareces, preocupas a tu madre, dejas de trabajar, escondes tu energía y preguntas ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo de mala gana antes de estirar una mano para tomar uno de los lóbulos de Gohan- ¡¿Cómo está eso de que no querías molestar a los demás?! –dijo mientras Gohan se quejaba ligeramente- estoy segura que si no fuera porque Piccoro te saco de donde sea que estabas no hubieras dado señales de vida –dijo soltándole para cruzarse de brazos- Milk me llamo y tuvimos que contactar a todos, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, el maestro Roshi, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta y Goku…en fin ¡todos te estaban buscando! –dijo antes de señalar una silla frente a la de ella y Vegeta- ahora siéntate y pon atención –dijo y entonces miro de reojo a Piccoro quien no dijo, ni hizo nada, se mantenía al margen y a la vez le pasaba la batuta a Bulma, quien parecía llevarla naturalmente, aunque era normal después de haberse casado con el señor Vegeta y haber sido amiga de muchos años de su padre- se lo del divorcio y…otras cosas –dijo ante lo cual Piccoro supuso que esas otras cosas eran la forma en que Videl estaba respondiendo, el escape de Pan y obviamente el que Gohan se declarara gay frente a los suyos, sin embargo él no sabía que ella ahora también sabía, por labios de su esposo que Piccoro era quien había terminado robando el corazón de Gohan, ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no era ella quien para decir de quien podía enamorarse nadie, pues medio mundo había dicho que lo suyo con Vegeta jamás tendría futuro, y ahora él era el padre de dos de sus hijos , su esposo y de paso podía afirmar que era el amor de su vida, su príncipe enojón-… Milk me dijo que vendrías a pedirme ayuda –dijo volviendo sus ojos a Gohan quien asintió mientras se sobaba el oído -

\- es posible que Videl trate de usar las influencias de su padre –dijo Piccoro de mala gana, logrando que Bulma volviera a verle- Pan menciono que Gohan dejaría de interesarse en ella y terminaría abandonándola –dijo mirando fijamente los ojos azules de ella, quien frunció inmediatamente el ceño antes de apurarse a buscar una carpeta que ya tenía lista desde temprano, era obvio que ella le ayudaría en lo que pudiera-

\- sería absurdo que hiciera algo así, pero si hay algo en este mundo que no se debe de tomar a la ligera es una mujer despechada –dijo Bulma antes de tomar la carpeta, abrirla y mostrársela a Gohan, aunque obviamente Piccoro estaría bien involucrado en todo aquello, ella aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo consideraba que Piccoro era una de las mejores opciones que Gohan podía tener a su lado en ese momento, aunque eso de una relación, obviamente tendría que esperar, desde su punto de vista- ella es la mejor abogada que he conocido, puede que parezca demasiado joven, pero tiene un instinto y una ética infalible, sin contar obviamente con el amplio conocimiento que tiene de las leyes civiles, está en la firma de abogados que representa a la empresa y ya le mandé un correo electrónico anoche para comentarle sobre tu caso –dijo y levanto la mirada para ver a Gohan quien observaba la hoja con fotografía y con un historial de casos que la abogada había tenido desde su titulación- me contesto hoy en la mañana –dijo observando ahora a Piccoro- dice que estará encantada de tomar el caso y puede hablar con Gohan mañana a primera hora en su oficina –dijo la mujer de ojos azules con una sonrisa en los labios mientras una de sus uñas señalaba la dirección del despacho- ¿Qué dices Gohan? –le pregunto directamente, pero él dudaba, no porque no quisiera divorciarse, si no por los costos, y porque aquello seguramente sería una carnicería, le preocupaba Videl, ya había sufrido demasiado por su culpa y era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza-

\- mañana la verá –dijo Piccoro de repente antes de que Gohan volviera sus ojos a él- aquí tenemos a alguien capaz de cuidarte legalmente, no hay manera de que Videl te niegue ver a Pan, pero si ella busca algún abogado mañoso, necesitamos uno que pueda contra atacar, al igual que en una batalla –explico Piccoro logrando que Gohan moviera uno de sus dedos a la cantidad de los honorarios-…bueno si ese es el problema, encontraremos una solución, no pienso dejarte solo en esto –dijo con voz más suave, muy cerca del otro, todo ante la mirada discreta pero certera de Bulma quien los analizaba sin que ellos lo imaginaran- créeme, esto no va a ser nada a comparación de lo que terminaras ganando…¿Pan no lo vale? –Murmuro, logrando que Gohan empuñara las manos, claro que sí, su hija lo valía todo- lo sé –murmuro el nameku al descifrar la reacción del otro-

\- obviamente …-interrumpió Bulma- nosotros te apoyamos también Gohan –dijo logrando que el antes mencionado negara, no quería la caridad, él podía con eso, solo estaba preocupado, tenía derecho a preocuparse y a estresarse- Gohan, tú te has encargado de Trunks por mucho tiempo, al igual que Piccoro, además nos has recetado a todos aquí sin cobrar un solo centavo, incluso me ayudaste mucho cuando estuve embarazada una vez más y cuando nació Bra –dijo Bulma antes de mover una mano para tomar una de las que aun Gohan empuñaba sobre la mesa- además soy como tu hermana mayor, ¿no es así? –pregunto suavemente con la ternura que solo una madre puede tener-

-…ja, la hermana mayor –murmuro Vegeta con aire divertido logrando que Bulma le mirara de forma que le advertía que no estaba muy contenta con su comentario- como sea -dijo el otro antes de ver a Gohan- acéptalo y déjate de tonterías –dijo y tomo una lata cerveza para abrirla y beber de ella-

-llévate esta carpeta –dijo Bulma después de que Gohan asintió, recordando lo que su maestro le había dicho, las personas a su alrededor iban a meterse en su vida, lo mejor era organizar su ayuda y cuidar bien los detalles, estaban hablando de uno de los procesos más importantes de su vida después de todo- muy bien, ahí tienen la dirección y anote la hora exacta en la que los estará esperando –dijo volviendo a señalar la dirección para hacer lo mismo después con la hora que ella misma había anotado a un lado y miro de reojo a Piccoro- confío en que vas a ir con él, ¿no es así Piccoro? –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que no le pareció buen augurio al nameku, pero aun así asintió, puesto que obviamente no dejaría ir solo a Gohan- muy bien –dijo respirando hondo antes de escuchar voces en el interior de la casa- por cierto, ya que están aquí sería bueno que les dijéramos a Gohan y a Piccoro -dijo Bulma antes de que Vegeta hiciera caso omiso de lo que ella había dicho, logrando que los que habían llegado se sintieran curiosos y extrañados a la vez, y Gohan no pudo evitar recordar la vez que Bulma informo sobre su nuevo embarazo ¿era aquello posible? ¿Un tercer hijo? ¿A su edad no era peligroso ya?- ok, no él lo hará –dijo Bulma antes de negar y suspirar, sin duda alguna, aquello era idéntico a la vez que Gohan supo lo de Bra- en verdad eres imposible a veces…-suspiro Bulma - ¡Chicos! –levanto la voz lo suficiente para que las voces se hicieran más cercanas- hoy mientras te estaban buscando –dijo mirando a Gohan- Goten y Trunks fueron encontrados por este hermoso chico, quien al parecer tiene conocimiento de los sayajins –dijo antes de que por la amplia puerta de cristal entraran Goten, Trunks , Bra y un joven que bien podría ser confundido con una mujer por sus rasgos, sin mencionar la forma elegante e imponente con la que se movía-

\- Vaya –murmuro Piccoro mientras observaba al joven de largos cabellos claros- y supongo que no viene solo de visita ¿verdad?–dijo el nameku mientras el chico era abrazado de forma instintiva por la niña de cabellos claros y ojos azules, como si de pronto lo estuvieran amenazando directamente, Bra era una niña de siete años, casi ocho que tenía un carácter fuerte y en ocasiones rayaba en lo altanera, pero sobre todo era posesiva, esa actitud la tenía usualmente con Vegeta y Trunks, quienes a su parecer eran de su propiedad, cosa que ambos hombres le permitían por ser la pequeña princesa de la casa-

\- de hecho aún no nos explica bien esa parte, pero parece que no hay ninguna batalla cerca –dijo Bulma antes de sonreír ante el acto de su hija- ¿podrías dejarlo de una buena vez? –Pregunto entretenida mientras todo este acto era vigilado por los ojos negros del príncipe de los sayajins, algo en todo aquello no terminaba de gustarle al pelinegro mayor- pero mientras tanto se estará quedando con nosotros ¿no es así Aranrúth? –pregunto ante lo cual el joven miro de reojo por encima de su hombro a Goten y Trunks con una sonrisa que nadie más que ellos vieron y que les hicieron sentir una extraña incomodidad, mientras Bra se mantenía pegada a su brazo- cariño, ¿porque no vas y buscas algunas lindas cortinas para el cuarto que tendrá Aranrúth? –pregunto ante lo cual Bra asintió antes de salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa- perdón…. Es que Bra se pegó a él en cuanto lo vio, fue como un click instantáneo –explico Bulma-

\- que click, ni que click –gruño Vegeta de mala gana, logrando que el joven de ojos grises sonriera, de un forma casi triunfal, sonrisa que todos los ahí presente sabían que incitarían algo completamente negativo en Vegeta, pues si había algo con lo que no debía nadie, jamás meterse, ni jugar, era con su pequeña niña, la cual aun teniendo siete años comenzaba a romper pequeños corazones en la primaria, para molestia de su padre, quien estaba decidido a matar de manera lenta y dolorosa a todos los insignificantes insectos que se atrevieran a poner un solo dedo en ella- y tú, mocoso, más vale que guardes bien tu distancia de Bra o vas a tener que aprender porque razón los sayajins hemos sido temidos por siglos –gruño frunciendo el ceño, logrando que Gohan supiera las dimensiones de lo que podría pasar ahí , si aquel joven seguía provocándolo, sinceramente como padre entendía el punto de Vegeta, pero tampoco era como si el otro estuviese haciendo realmente nada, igual tendrían que estarlo observando, puesto que al parecer tenía un carácter complicado, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría sonreír así después de que alguien como Vegeta te amenazaba directamente?-

\- lo lamento su majestad –dijo el chico de ojos grises antes de acercarse al otro para enterrar una rodilla en el piso y hacer una reverencia, logrando que los ahí presentes se contrariaran, pues se habría pensado que sus anteriores gestos eran para provocarle, la verdad Bulma disfrutaba de aquello, era un joven demasiado contradictorio y complicado, con el poco tiempo que había tenido de verlo y ya había logrado que incluso Trunks estuviera a la defensiva, su hijo siempre se había mostrado tranquilo desde que había entrado a la pubertad, simplemente había cambiado para ser un joven tranquilo y ahora de pronto con la presencia de ese joven de ojos grises parecía como si algo en su interior se hubiera accionado, le divertía, en verdad le divertía mucho a Bulma, siendo respaldado por Goten quien parecía más preocupado por cuidar a su hijo que por otra cosa, simplemente las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas y el joven realmente no había hablado demasiado- si mi actitud para con la pequeña princesa ha sido incorrecta o le falté al respeto de alguna manera a usted, siéntase libre de castigarme como mejor lo considere –dijo logrando que Trunks empuñara las manos, puesto que le parecía completamente irritante la actitud que tenía con su padre, era casi como si lo idealizara y no es que su padre fuese malo, simplemente era el hecho de que era un extraño que de pronto quería meterse en su familia, además algo en todo aquello le parecía completamente hipócrita, algo en lo que no estaba diciendo lo ponía mal-

Vegeta no dijo nada solo lo observo con cuidado, Bulma supo desde que Vegeta y ese chico cruzaron los ojos que había algo que su príncipe personal no le había dicho, realmente no habían tenido tiempo de platicar al respecto, entre la desaparición de Gohan y todo aquello, el recibir a un alienígena más en su casa que estaba buscando por las calles a su marido había movido demasiadas cosas en su hogar, Bulma podía leer en los ojos negros y en el lenguaje corporal de Vegeta, que no estaba del todo cómodo con él, no confiaba y a la vez algo lo detenía como para ser el patán que podía ser con tanta facilidad, aunque algo dentro de ella le gritaba que el hecho de que su sayajin fuese un hombre más paciente y menos violento tenía que ver con su estadía en la Tierra ¿y porque no decirlo? Con ella, además estaba el hecho de que aquello le entretenía, no todos los días sucedía algo que ponía así de raros sus dos sayajins.

\- Aún no sabemos mucho de él, pero como podrán ver, va a estar con nosotros un tiempo –dijo Bulma al tiempo que Vegeta le hacia una señal al joven de cabellos largos para que se levantara, todo sin verlo realmente, logrando en su mujer una sonrisa interna, su príncipe no era tan malo como otros creían aun- se los digo Gohan, para que no se alarmen, todo parece estar bien con la Tierra o con nuestras líneas del tiempo –dijo mientras el joven se levantaba y cruzaba miradas con Trunks sin que nadie, aparte de Goten y Piccoro lo notaran- de cualquier forma nuestra prioridad ahorita eres tu –dijo mirando a Gohan ante lo cual el otro joven volvió sus ojos para ver aquel que parecía ser lo más importante por el momento- mañana es importante que digas TODA la verdad –dijo ante lo cual Vegeta centro sus ojos en Gohan-

\- ¿toda? –murmuro Gohan sin saber a qué se refería Bulma exactamente, ante lo cual Piccoro se acercó y coloco una mano en uno de los hombros de Gohan, logrando que este le viera de reojo- ¿señor Piccoro?

\- No te digo que inventes algo que no paso, solo que digas todo, ella es discreta y confiable, sabe …por poner un ejemplo que mi esposo es de la realeza de una planeta ya extinto, sabe que es muy fuerte y que por consiguiente esas mismas condiciones corren por la sangre de Trunks y Bra –explico Bulma hablando de la abogada con la que Gohan se entrevistaría- en este caso y porque si es importante, vas a tener que rebelar lo que paso en el torneo de Cell , solo para sentar un antecedente , precedente o como ellos le quieran decir –dijo logrando que Gohan no entendiera porque aquello era importante en un proceso de divorcio, Gohan dudaba y se podía oler a kilómetros, fue que el joven que no conocía a Gohan, se preguntó cómo alguien tan débil podía ser importante para un guerrero como el gran Vegeta, Piccoro por su parte apretó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre su hombro haciéndole saber, que seguía ahí, a su lado-

\- posiblemente ayude para que ella entienda la clase de hombre que eres, alguien que no necesita llevarse la gloria de algo como salvar al planeta Tierra, cosa con lo que Míster Satán se ha hecho rico, viviendo en un gran farsa –dijo Piccoro antes de levantar la mirada y ver por unos segundos al joven que se notaba había mirado a Gohan como si fuese inferior, ese que no sabía absolutamente nada del potencial de Gohan, de su fuerza o de su gran corazón, Piccoro no se molestaría si quiera en explicarlo, si no lo veía estaba bien, no era alguien que importara para él- entiendo que deba decir todo, pero también creo que Gohan debe cuidar su imagen, además no creo que sea bueno que esto termine alejando a Pan de su abuelo, por muy farsante y oportunista que sea , quiere sinceramente a Pan y ella a él, creo que debemos cuidar también que todo esto termine lo más pacíficamente posible por el bien de Pan y de Gohan – dijo mirando a Bulma y a Vegeta, quienes eran los que estaban en ese momento dando el apoyo que el otro necesitaba y quienes estaban en la misma sintonía, sobre lo de decir toda la verdad a la abogada terminando con aire serio ante lo cual Gohan bajo la mirada a los papeles que había tomado de Bulma- Gohan – le llamo logrando que este levantara la vista de los papeles para mirar a su maestro- un abogado, al igual que un doctor, necesita toda la información para poder trabajar, tus pacientes te cuentan cosas que en ocasiones tu no mencionas, por tu ética, pero esa información te sirve para recetarlos y para ayudarlos a sentirse mejor, lo mismo sucede con los abogados, piensa en ella como alguien en quien podemos confiar, todos esos temores que tienes ahora en la cabeza es bueno que se los comentes mañana, indicarle bien que es lo que no quieres que pase para que haga todo lo posible y que las cosas no termine de una forma que tu consideres negativa –explico y el rostro preocupado de Gohan cambio con cada palabra que el nameku decía, se relajó y finalmente dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, la cual contesto Piccoro con otra, igual de pequeña, pero llena de muchos significados, alegría, ternura, aliento y victoria-creo que es hora de ir con tu madre –dijo suave logrando que el otro asintiera antes de volver sus ojos a los que estaban en frente- acompañare a Gohan a casa de Goku, antes de que la madre de estos dos –dijo señalando a Goten también – termine con un ataque –dijo con una sonrisa divertida y que Gohan califico como arrolladoramente oscura, muy propia de él-

No fue necesario que nadie interrumpiera o agregará nada a lo que Piccoro había dicho, los ahí presentes, incluso el recién llegado, entendieron que entre él y Gohan había un lazo que no se podía cortar, algo que los hacia complementarse y entenderse en un nivel que podría provocar la envidia de muchos, Trunks se encontró prometiéndose a sí mismo, que buscaría la forma de hablar con Gohan, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con él de muchas cosas y demostrarle una vez más lo mucho que lo apoyaba, Vegeta no dijo nada en gran parte de la conversación, no era su estilo, solo esperaba que Piccoro siguiera con la cabeza en el lugar correcto y no permitiera que toda la tensión sexual que ambos exudaban por los poros de la piel terminara complicando las cosas, vamos que ambos eran adultos y ya podían hacer cuanto quisieran, es más tal vez debía hablar con Gohan y decirle que si iba a meterse con Piccoro evitara que se notara, lo cual por cierto dudaba, estaba seguro que cuando aquello pasara se les notaría a kilómetros y eso podría complicar eso del divorcio, sin mencionar que aquello terminaría infartando a varios, si definitivamente Vegeta tendría que tener una charla especial con Gohan, si esperaba a que Goku lo entendiera y después lo hiciera sería demasiado tarde, tal vez esa noche iba a visitar a ese chiquillo, sirve de que cuidaba que Piccoro no lo devorara aun.

\- entonces creo que yo también debería irme –dijo Goten, sin embargo miró de reojo a Trunks, aún estaba muy tenso, no es que Goten no sospechara del nuevo aparecido, pero no entendía aun porque parecía como si en su casa estuviera el enemigo más grande del mundo, así que suspiro y dio un golpe ligero al hombro de su amigo- ¡hey! ¿Por qué no me acompañas a avisarle a mamá que estoy vivo y después nos vamos por ahí? –pregunto logrando que Trunks le mirara con cara de que estaba loco si creía que iba a dejar a su hermanita y a su madre ahí mientras aquel estuviera en su casa- ¿no? Anda… hace tiempo que no salimos tu y yo, con eso de…todo lo que ya sabes –dijo con aire divertido tratando de convencer al otro, pues era cierto, en los últimos meses ambos se había alejado un poco por diversas razones y aun cuando hablaban por mensaje y por las redes sociales, eso no se comparaba con salir en persona-

\- podrían invitar a Aranrúth -dijo Bulma de pronto logrando que Goten se preguntara como es que se le ocurría tal cosa, si él lo que quería era tenerlos alejados para que Trunks no terminara cayéndole encima al otro y que este se enojara y que en algún punto extraño todo terminara en una guerra entre dos razas, otra vez, a la cual seguramente sería arrastrado, si quería salir con Trunks, ponerse al día y todo lo demás, pero también quería evitar una guerra interplanetaria, eso se traducía a entrenamientos duros y casi espartanos que se negaba a tener –

Piccoro no dijo nada, tampoco Gohan, esperaron a que aquello se resolviera, además de pronto se notaba una tensión extra que incluso un completo extraño que pasará por ahí podría percibir, Trunks miró entonces a su padre, preguntándose mentalmente porque no decía ni hacía nada ¿acaso él no notaba el ki elevado del extraño? , cierto era que no era tan grande como el del señor Goku, Vegeta o incluso el señor Piccoro, pero era alarmante tener a alguien así en su casa, con su madre y su hermana.

\- perdón –dijo el joven de cabello largo, hablándole a Bulma con un respeto que a ella por cierto le halagaba, eso de ser la esposa de un príncipe era algo que siempre había tenido presente pero que no había sentido realmente, pues medio mundo trataba a Vegeta según lo que veían o sabían de él, más nunca como alguien de la realeza- pero no creo que sea lo mejor, yo personalmente preferiría descansar un poco , además de que creo que ellos tienen asuntos que arreglar –dijo con suavidad logrando que Goten notara que aquello era una forma muy sutil de negarse, bien, aquello era magnifico, pues Goten confiaba en que nada le pasaría a Bulma mientras el señor Vegeta estuviera ahí, mucho menos a Bra, aquello era de locos, así que ahora, gracias al invitado especial de Bulma, podrían irse sin más problemas, podría charlar con Trunks y evitar una batalla, eso era magnifico-

-… Aranrúth – llamo Vegeta con voz firme logrando que el mencionado le viera, los ojos del príncipe eran certeros, llenos de una advertencia muda que indicaba que no aceptaría un no como respuesta- ve con ellos –dijo logrando que Goten quisiera golpear su cabeza repetidas veces contra el muro, ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con Bulma y el señor Vegeta?!; de pronto la tensión volvía a sentirse, aquello no tenía buena pinta, lo supo cuando volvió sus ojos a Trunks, Goten deseaba que el señor Vegeta o alguien lo notara e hiciera algo, en ese momento deseo poder tele transportarse como su padre y huir de ahí- Trunks –llamo Vegeta con el mismo tono , logrando que su hijo volviera a verle – confió en que no harán una idiotez ¿está claro? –Dijo ante lo cual el de cabello violeta respiro hondo y comenzó a elevarse - ¿está claro Trunks? –Gruño ante lo cual su hijo asintió de mala gana- ya váyanse –dijo de forma seca, ante lo cual Goten, Gohan y Piccoro comenzaron a levitar, también además del invitado quien sin rechistar obedecía lo que sin duda había sido un mandato de Vegeta, agregando más misterio a todo lo que planeaba-

Los cinco volaron a una velocidad tranquila, pero no por eso menos veloz, nadie podría imaginar que esa estelas en el cielo eran provocadas por algo que no fuera una máquina, en el camino nadie dijo nada, lo cual de alguna manera Goten agradeció, le preocupaba la calma antes de la tormenta, pero tal vez el salir los tres, porque ellos se irían después de que Goten indicara a su madre que iba a salir, no quería otra comisión buscándolos ahora a ellos, a algún lado, tal vez aquello fuera bueno, sería una oportunidad para investigar qué es lo que planeaba realmente ese tal Aranrúth y porque buscaba precisamente al señor Vegeta.

El camino no era tan largo, así que no tardarían en llegar, pero antes de hacerlo Goten volvió sus ojos a su hermano quien volaba al lado suyo y del otro lado de él podía ver al señor Piccoro y entonces ahí volvió a ver a su hermano con una seguridad y tranquilidad que tenía tiempo no veía, su hermano era diferente de él en muchos sentidos, pero admitía que de chico lo había admirado muchísimo, que obviamente estaba orgulloso de cada uno de sus logros y que pese a todo lo que le costaba admitirlo tenía que reconocer que el señor Piccoro había logrado sacar siempre lo mejor de su hermano, para muestra solo tenía que recordar cómo había logrado que él recuperara su fuerza con solo una mano en el hombro y un par de palabras, era algo bizarro y extraño pensar que su hermano pudiera estar enamorado del señor Piccoro quien nunca le pareció material de pareja para nadie, pero que de alguna forma cambiaba cuando de su hermano se trataba, así que no importaba como lo viera o cuanto aquello pareciera generar problemas, ellos dos realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro ¿en serio, como no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo nadie lo vio venir? , suspiro justo antes de ver al otro lado de sí mismo donde Trunks volaba a la par del que termino acompañándolos por órdenes del señor Vegeta, esa tarde tendría que hacerla de referí entre esos dos, estaba seguro.


	9. Visita Inesperada

No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, bueno solo de algunos son míos, no hago esto con algún fin económico.

ADVERTENCIA: esto es YAOI .

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

* * *

 **Cap. 8 "Visita Inesperada"**

Gohan acaba de regresar al departamento, el señor Piccoro no había entrado siquiera y se había quedado levitando afuera del gran ventanal, por donde habían salido más temprano y era por ahí mismo por donde Gohan había entrado, no entendía muy bien la razón pero su maestro se había notado completamente reacio a acercarse de más, era casi como si se hubiera extendido alguna barrera invisible alrededor suyo, aun así Gohan le despidió con una sonrisa agradecida y cerro el ventanal después de que el mayor se fue de ahí, no estaba muy seguro de las razones que tendría el señor Piccoro, para de pronto verse tan reacio a acercarse, sin embargo era suficiente para el joven de anteojos el haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, sinceramente no esperaba verlo, no tan rápido.

La noche había caído no hace demasiado tiempo, mientras volaban de regreso el sol termino de ocultarse y para cuando había llegado, la luna ya se podía ver entre un par de nubes, aquel había sido un día extraño, no esperaba tener tanta actividad y movimiento; esa mañana cuando abrió sus ojos , antes de rodar por la gran cama pensó que se quedaría entre las sabanas hasta que tuviera algún tipo de necesidad fisiológica o se derrumbara el edificio, lo que sea que sucediera primero, sin embargo después de que Azuma había ido todo se había movilizado, era un tanto extraño, pero Gohan notaba que siempre que el otro doctor estaba implicado las cosas se movían a una velocidad mayor de la usual, ¿casualidad?, tal vez, pero había sido así desde la facultad.

Suspiró al tiempo que corría las cortinas y prendía la luz de la sala para después moverse a la cocina donde también encendió la luz antes de moverse al refrigerador, cenaría algo ligero, no tenía demasiado apetito y aun cuando en un inicio el señor Piccoro había prometido que le prepararía algo al llegar, este había cambiado de opinión, argumentando que había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer justo cuando el cielo se tornó oscuro, la reacción fue tan extraña que aún no podía olvidar el rostro del señor Piccoro al observar el cielo antes de decir que tenía algo que hacer, prometiendo sin embargo estar ahí a primera hora de la mañana para ayudarle con el desayuno y después marcharse con la abogada; así que ahí estaba Gohan, sin mucho apetito realmente pero al haberle prometido a mucha personas que se cuidaría más se encontraba obligado moralmente a cenar un poco, así que saco un poco de jamón, queso, lechuga, cebolla, jitomate, mayonesa y mostaza, para después ir a donde estaba el pan, sacar un plato y comenzar a preparar un par de emparedados, mientras los hacía, recordó como su madre se había alegrado de verlo y había corrido hacia él en cuanto tocaron el piso, no estaba seguro si su padre le había advertido de su llegada o era ese extraño sentido que tenía ella de reconocer cuando estaba en el pórtico de su casa, cualquier a que hubiese sido el detonante para que su madre saliera, le había inundado el pecho cálidamente, su madre le había reprendido por desaparecer pero al mismo tiempo había visto en sus ojos una aceptación y un alivio que no había visto anteriormente cuando habían hablado sobre su decisión de divorciarse de Videl ; su padre había hablado un poco con el señor Piccoro antes de acercarse a él y decirle que confiaba que estuviera bien, bueno, su padre era un hombre sencillo, no podía culparlo por no preocuparse tanto como su madre, después de ponerlos al día, incluyendo al joven que había llegado junto con ellos, Gohan se fue solo a la casa donde antes vivía para ver a Pan, esperando que no fuese un encuentro desagradable y que aquello no ocasionara mayores problemas, porque sabía que si Videl se negaba a dejarle ver a su hija, su madre y muchas otras personas que estaban a pocos pasos reaccionarían de forma negativa y eso estaba seguro, que afectaría a Pan.

Corto ambos emparedados en diagonal , para hacer varios triángulos después de haberlos preparado y entonces recordó la reacción de Videl al encontrarlo ahí en la puerta de su casa, se había sorprendido, realmente se había sorprendido de verlo y agradeció que Pan hubiera abierto la puerta antes que Videl, al parecer Pan le había sentido acercarse a la casa y había bajado corriendo, Videl no pudo hacer nada para evitar el contacto, si es que esa era su intención, tal vez la sorpresa de ella se debía a que le conocía y no le creía capaz de pasar por ahí una vez más, pero al final eso no importaba Gohan termino platicando en el jardín, más bien en los columpios con su hija, quien por cierto, le regaño por no haber ido a trabajar y por verse tan cansado, Pan le exigió a su padre, con toda la autoridad de hija única, que no se le ocurriera dejar de comer ni de dormir, entonces Gohan no pudo si no jurarle que todo estaría bien, que se cuidaría y que la visitaría cada que pudiera, Gohan le explico un poco mejor que ella no tenía la culpa y que en ese momento él se estaba quedando en el departamento de un amigo, le dejo anotado en un papel los números para contactarlo y le recordó que sin importar que sucediera, siempre debía avisar a su mamá donde iba a estar, después de varios minutos en los columpios se bajaron para despedirse, un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de no separarse por demasiado tiempo, de que él no dejaría jamás de quererla, que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría para ella, entonces Pan le sonrió y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, pidiéndole suavemente que la llevara con él, que no quería a su mamá, que no podía perdonarle que le hubiera ocultado que él la había estado buscando, entonces Gohan la separo suavemente y se puso en cuclillas para verla a los ojos y explicarlo que por el momento no podían hacerlo, que él estaría encantado, pero que primero Pan debía pensar bien las cosas, perdonar a su madre y entenderla, además de que si hacían eso podían creer que se la había robado y eso aun cuando a Pan le sonó completamente tonto, después de pensarlo un poco, le creyó, puesto que había escuchado a su madre hablar por teléfono con un abogado, al parecer, y eso significaba que tendrían que seguir un proceso y Pan sabía que si en algo eran buenos sus padres, ambos, era en los procesos, así que solo le pidió a su papá que no se olvidara de ella, logrando que Gohan simplemente volviera a abrazarla con fuerza, amaba a su pequeña niña, en verdad lo hacía, no quería quitarle a Videl el derecho de estar con ella, porque era su madre, pero admitía que la idea de tenerla con él le sonaba perfecta, no porque Videl no la amará o la creyera mala madre, era porque la quería con él, solo por ese deseo egoísta y absurdo.

Gohan volvió a la realidad para sonreír suavemente cuando a su memoria vino el rostro del señor Piccoro, quien justo cuando regreso de despedirse de Pan, se levantó de la silla del comedor, donde estaba acompañando de sus padres, para preguntarle cómo había ido todo, lo agradeció con el corazón, sus padres estaban al pendiente, claro que si y obviamente se preocupaban pero esa mirada suave y preocupada del señor Piccoro le había dado la fuerza para seguir caminando, posiblemente era ese aire que le otro parecía exudar prometiéndole una protección casi completa, le lleno el pecho y trato de disimular su alegría, por sus padres presentes. Para entonces Goten y compañía ya no estaban en casa, al parecer los tres habían salido justo después de que Gohan fuera a ver a Pan, por su parte Gohan y Piccoro solo se quedaron unos minutos más antes de despedirse, puesto que el señor Piccoro les había recordado que al día siguiente tendrían que ir con la abogada, su madre se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero su padre le había dicho que era mejor dejar que solo el señor Piccoro fuera con él, pese a su apariencia, él era mucho mejor compañía para esa situación, Gohan se preguntó entonces, mientras guardaba todo en el refrigerador, si era una forma discreta de su padre de aceptar al señor Piccoro como la persona de quién él estaba enamorado, no sabía y sinceramente con su padre a veces las cosas no siempre sucedían como uno pensaba, aun así lo agradeció, pues tener a su madre interrumpiendo y opinando al respecto haría las cosas más incomodas y complicadas.

Saco un poco de leche para llenar con ella un vaso a más del ochenta por ciento, para después guardar el cartón en el refrigerador y llevo su cena a la pequeña mesa donde se sentó, estaba tranquilo, en verdad él día había sido todo un evento y a cada minuto de este, sus seres más queridos le habían mostrado lo mucho que lo apoyaban, incluso podía jurar que su hermano estaba comenzando a aceptar sus decisiones y aunque aquella era su vida, agradecía eso, Goten era su sangre, su pequeño hermano, aquel que él mismo se había encargado de cuidar en la ausencia de su padre y mentiría si decía que a veces se sentía también, un poco más como su padre que como su hermano mayor, así que para Gohan era importante, aunque no lo dijera, la actitud de su pequeño hermano.

Ceno tranquilamente, sin apuro, siendo acompañado solo por el silencio del lugar, recordándose de cuando en cuando que estaba bien, que ese silencio no lo mataría, puesto que en un principio ese gran silencio lo había desesperado y asustado como ninguno otro, aun le creaba ansiedad, pero solo tenía que aprender a vivir su nueva vida, era todo, debía acostumbrarse a ese nuevo compañero suyo, porque era posible que ese silencio estuviera presente en su vida personal por un buen tiempo.

Estaba terminando de cenar cuando una energía muy conocida llamó su atención, se acercaba a una gran velocidad y algo le decía que su día aun le daría muchas sorpresas, aunque sinceramente no estaba preparado para esta en especial, pero aun así se levantó de su asiento para cruzar la sala, hacer a un lado parte de la cortina y abrir uno de los ventanales, observando un punto a lo lejos que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de su nuevo visitante.

-…buenas noches señor Vegeta –saludo Gohan en cuanto este llego, haciéndose a un lado cuando el otro le indico que iba a pasar- ¿algún problema, Trunks está bien? –Pregunto ligeramente preocupado por Trunks, le había notado bastante tenso y sinceramente la llegada de aquel joven le dejaba un extraño presentimiento-

\- claro que está bien –fue la respuesta seca del mayor, quien camino hacia la sala y se sentó sobre uno de los sillones antes de indicarle con la mirada a Gohan que debía sentarse en el que estaba a un lado, y Gohan decidió hacerlo, no era usual que el señor Vegeta fuera a visitarlo a él específicamente, porque no podía estar buscando a su padre ahí y aunque le preocupaba el hecho de tenerlo ahí, también le intrigaba-

\- ¿gusta que le ofrezca algo? Tengo café, té, hum…-dijo Gohan después de haberse sentado, más el otro negó con la cabeza con aire fastidiado- bueno… entonces ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿Bulma y Bra están bien? –Pregunto ante lo cual el otro hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole que estaban bien-

\- si mi familia tuviera un problema y necesitara tu ayuda no estaríamos aquí sentados –contesto el mayor ante lo cual Gohan tuvo que admitir que era cierto, en ese caso él habría sido arrastrado por el otro hasta donde sea que lo necesitara, así que eso lo tranquilizaba…un poco-

\- entonces estoy un poco…¿Cómo decirlo?...hummm- intento Gohan explicar su confusión pero el otro corto su conversación sin piedad alguna-

\- vas a tener sexo con Piccoro –afirmo el mayor logrando que Gohan sintiera que tales palabras habían invocado algún tipo de hoyo negro bajo sus pies, pues aun estando sentado, tuvo la sensación de ser jalado hacia uno, el vértigo provocado le hizo cerrar sus ojos por un momento-

\- ¿per…perdón? –pregunto Gohan sintiendo que algo se le atoraba en la garganta abriendo sus ojos para verle, aquello era, simplemente muy personal, el que hubiera tenido el valor de admitirse enamorado, y que el señor Vegeta fuera muy abierto en el tema, lo cual por cierto había sido maravilloso y sorprendente, pero nunca pensó en lo que una combinación de estos dos factores más el carácter del otro los llevaran a esta conversación-…no… claro que…- tartamudeo el joven de anteojos-

\- hipócrita – gruño Vegeta antes de inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante para mirar directamente al otro, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo y se levantó de golpe con aire indignado- ¿vas a decirme que jamás has pensado que se siente hacerlo con la lagartija verde? –pregunto con aire casi burlón, logrando que Gohan se enderezara más y respirara profundamente, aun con el rostro sonrojado- claro…digo, sería normal, Piccoro no es exactamente el ser más agraciado físicamente y si lo pienso mejor es muy seguro que no se te antoje verlo completamente desnudo –dijo sin inmutarse por el aire indignado y alterado que el más joven tenía, Vegeta se sentía completamente capaz de aleccionar un poco a ese mocoso- ¿a quién se le antojaría verdad?

\- ¡Él es suficientemente atractivo! –gruño Gohan empuñando las manos, pues no iba a permitir que alguien, quien sea que fuese, se atreviera a hablar despectivamente del señor Piccoro, sabía que el otro era muchísimo más fuerte que él, que de quererlo podría fácilmente ganarle, pero simplemente no podía permitirlo- no solo lo digo por la fuerza y forma de sus músculos, la de su espalda, su cintura o la textura de su piel, él simplemente tiene un aire imponente que …que…-entonces se dio cuenta, no solo por la sonrisa victoriosa del mayor, sino porque se escuchó a sí mismo y tuvo que volver a sentarse de golpe, volteando el rostro para otro lado, había caído en una absurda provocación y hablado de más-…¿a qué viene todo esto señor Vegeta? –Pregunto Gohan, sin volver a verlo, acomodándose un poco los anteojos, pues se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz al sentarse rápidamente-

\- a que eres un mocoso –dijo casualmente Vegeta antes de negar suavemente, aplaudiéndose a sí mismo por haber venido esa misma noche, si lo dejaba para después era muy posible que Gohan se metiera en más problemas de los que necesitaba- voltea, ya no eres un chiquillo de doce años –dicto el mayor logrando que Gohan se mordiera el labio ante las palabras del otros- por todos los cielos, te la van a meter hasta el fondo –dijo logrando que Gohan abriera los ojos completamente y volviera a verlo casi escandalizado- me refiero a que con esos gestitos tuyos, Piccoro va empotrarte contra lo primero que vea y con lo sumiso que eres con él –negó suavemente- normalmente los sayajins somos quienes la metemos pero… -suspiro- a ver, aquí el problema no es quien la mete y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de saber los detalles, a mí personalmente no se me antoja nada …de nada, saber que hagas con Piccoro o ninguna cosa que puedas estar pensando–siguió mientras Gohan trataba de encontrar la fuerza o mejor dicho las palabras para decir algo… lo que sea- aquí lo que importa es que seas consciente de lo problemático que es, que el resto de las personas se enteren cuando pase–dijo y fue entonces que Gohan le miro como si estuviera loco-

-¡No voy a gritarlo! –logro articular Gohan, logrando que Vegeta se enderezara en su lugar y le mirará fijamente, evaluando una vez más las posibilidades de estarse equivocando- no…no voy a hacerlo –volvió a decir, ya que el mayor seguía observándole sin decir nada más, fue entonces que Gohan se preguntó que le daba menos ansiedad, que hablara o que solo le viera…así- ¡No lo hare!

\- obvio no lo harás –dijo Vegeta como si fuera lo más obvio, dejando confundido a Gohan, quien aun así, sabía que vendría algo tal vez, peor- pero se te va a notar, no sé qué tan bueno sea Piccoro ocultando eso, al ser nuevo en esto de…todo esto -dijo mientras Gohan le miraba aun confundido- vamos, que no creo que Piccoro se haya revolcado con alguien antes y es normal que después de la primera vez uno descuide ciertas cosas, incluso no es raro el intentar que alguien sepa que cierta persona es de nuestra propiedad; no se de los nameku, pero si te puedo decir Gohan que por tus venas corre sangre sayajin y casi podría firmarte que vas a querer que alguien se entere que nadie puede poner sus ojos, ni otras cosas en Piccoro, es algo que viene en nuestro ADN –dijo el mayor y aunque Gohan quiso explicarle sobre lo que si podía cargar el ADN y lo que no, decidió que no era buena opción, además entendía a que se refería, no era algo puramente científico, era más bien algo de instinto- no tienes mucho de haber dejado a Videl y ya se siente la tensión sexual entre tú y Piccoro –explico logrando que Gohan bajará la mirada, no sabía que decir ante aquello, ni si quiera estaba seguro de sonar convincente si lo negaba- es normal que no lo notes, usualmente solo se siente.

\- … ¿cree que alguien más…? – Gohan inicio su pregunta, pero no la pudo terminar pues el mayor asentía asegurando que obviamente alguien más que él había notado aquello- eso…es…-suspiro y se llevó una mano al cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás en un movimiento preocupado y consternado- … ¿solo soy yo?-se atrevió a preguntar, puesto que si solo era él seguramente el señor Piccoro lo habría notado y aunque sería cosa de realizar algunos cambios en su comportamiento, era…bueno ¿Cómo decirlo?…complicado-

\- no, Piccoro responde bastante bien –contesto Vegeta y aunque no era correcto que estuvieran teniendo esa interacción, no aun, eso le alegraba, tal vez no había sido solo un impulso, tal vez podía tener una oportunidad con su maestro- no voy a ir a decir a Piccoro como hacer las cosas porque siempre ha dejado muy claro que su vida privada es…eso, privada, no tiene la apertura de que alguien llegue y le diga "hey se nota que te quieres revolcar con el hijo de Kakaroto" –señalo el mayor con aire simple- y lo entiendo bien, yo soy igual, odio que se metan en mi vida privada, pero tú eres un mocoso que piensa más las cosas y que acepta este tipo de …bueno, conversaciones –dijo el mayor, sin querer incluir en la oración que muy dentro de sí, lo estimaba lo suficiente como para que se metiera en algo que le complicaría las cosas – no hay un consejo real para que no se noten ciertas cosas, porque suelen ser detalles que hacemos sin darnos cuenta –dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz- pero ya siendo consciente de que tienes que tener cuidado, puede que estés más atento a lo que te rodea y como actúas, puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando nadie te vea, pero por ahora debes cuidarte mucho de lo que haces o como haces ciertas cosas, yo no sé nada de leyes pero estoy seguro que el que tengas sexo con Piccoro antes de estar divorciado de Videl te podría complicar muchas cosas –dijo antes de levantarse, logrando con esto que Gohan se levantara también- en mi planeta todo se hubiera arreglado de formas más sencillos que eso de los abogados –dijo rodando los ojos-

-…¿podría quedarse un poco? –pregunto Gohan logrando que Vegeta levantara una de sus cejas- …yo…esta situación es complicada para mí y no hay muchas personas a las que pueda recurrir –murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada- normalmente busco al señor Piccoro, pero no creo que pueda ser totalmente sincero con él…-dijo, logrando que Vegeta volviera a sentarse, entendiendo las otras opciones que tenía además de Piccoro, hablar de eso con Goku, aparte de difícil, sería vergonzoso por eso de ser padre e hijo, él mismo aun no podía acercarse del todo bien con Trunks en esos temas, sin contar con que Krillin era un humano y no entendía la clase de urgencias y cómo funcionaba un sayajin, además, él era el príncipe de los sayajins, era obvio que fuese la mejor opción para hablar cualquier cosa- usted dijo que había tenido un consorte… ¿a qué se refería?

\- ¿en serio? –murmuro el mayor, quien negó con la cabeza, justo tenía que hablarle de eso, ante lo cual Gohan asintió- no sé qué parte de tu cerebro dejo de funcionar o se apagó cuando yo estaba hablando de eso –replico logrando que Gohan se sentara también, para poder escucharle- un consorte es un prometido, como le dicen aquí, pero este cuando se hace la ceremonia de enlace se convierte en …bueno, aquí le dirían el otro esposo, pero en mi caso sería el consorte del rey, porque rey solo hay uno, no podía haber dos reyes en el planeta Vejita, nuestras razas se unirían y ambos teníamos la autoridad para gobernar o tomar decisiones en cualquiera de los dos planetas, sin embargo él debía vivir en Vejita – explico el mayor- desgraciadamente las cosas no sucedieron como se habían planeado y tuvimos que hacer una ceremonia en otro planeta, no vivimos juntos, nos vimos pocas veces porque yo tenía mis comisiones y él debía organizar de cerca el ataque que planeábamos –dijo antes de suspirar-…un consorte puede o no puede dar hijos, en el caso de él, su raza podía concebir sin ningún problema, eran seres muy fértiles, pero que podían suprimirlo a placer, léase que si alguien de su raza no deseaba un hijo, tan sencillo como eso, no lo tenía, porque era una raza fuerte y hermosa y nunca faltaba algún bastardo que quisiera mezclarse con ellos, los más débiles eran atacados, pero jamás se concebía un hijo si el otro no lo quería, ni siquiera era algo que pudiera obligarse a desear, porque ese no deseo iba más allá, sin embargo se podía concebir un hijo sin deseo de la otra persona, el control total lo tenían ellos –dijo y Gohan se mantuvo callado, algo en todo aquello parecía que le costaba más de lo pensado al mayor- sin embargo también eran seres muy vengativos, no perdonaban si los lastimabas pero tampoco olvidaban cuando alguien les tendía la mano –dijo y torció los labios- un sayajin siempre sentirá una atracción mayor ante los seres fuertes de carácter y con facilidad de procrear, es una regla –explico- por eso no es nada extraño que terminaras enamorándote de Piccoro, ya que no solo cumple con estos dos aspectos sino que además te ha acompañado casi toda tu vida, te ha hecho fuerte cuando no te has sentido capaz de hacer las cosas, hay un lazo que no vez, pero que sientes…los sayajins creamos lazos, así es como funcionamos, cuando nos unimos a una persona, a "ESA" persona sobre todo, es una unión inquebrantable, por más que queramos olvidar o hacer algo para romper ese lazo, no podríamos, por ejemplo lo que hiciste con Videl, sientes una necesidad imperiosa por cuidarla, aun cuando no la amabas, ese lazo no es tan fuerte como el que quisieras hacer con Piccoro, pero sigue siendo un lazo, sobre todo porque engendraron a otro ser vivo, cuando hay un hijo de por medio el vínculo tiene una fuerza adicional, aquí en la tierra lo más cercano a eso es lo que llaman ser responsables, pero realmente un humano puede deslindarse de su mujer y de sus hijos e ir por otro y otro, sin hacer nada si no quiere, un sayajin no importa que tan mal termine con quien creo un lazo, siempre va a procurar que este a salvo y que la descendencia lo esté también, siendo fuerte e independiente, pero vivo –explico- es algo más fuerte que nuestro orgullo, mantener vivos a los nuestros … no importa que nos crean brutos, salvajes o insensibles, cada sayajin buscara que sus hijos sean fuertes y que permanezcan vivos.

\- entonces… usted aun…-inicio Gohan, pero no supo hasta qué punto podría preguntar o más bien no estaba seguro de que manera podría preguntar si aún sentía algo por aquel que había sido elegido para él, tal vez aun habiendo sido un matrimonio arreglado el señor Vegeta había sentido algo más allá del deseo y la obligación, y pues si todo aquello era cierto, significaba que tal vez aun extrañaba a aquel consorte que había tenido, lo cual de pronto le hizo recordar al joven que había aparecido y su figura iba perfectamente con la descripción que había hecho el señor Vegeta de aquel que había sido su consorte, ¿era eso posible? ¿Ese joven era realmente?...- señor Vegeta…sobre su invitado

\- valla…así que te has dado cuenta –dijo Vegeta con aire casi orgulloso, pues hasta ahora nadie había caído en la cuenta, suponía que Piccoro si no estuviera pensando tanto en el hijo de Kakaroto lo notaría y que seguro su propio hijo se sentía tenso cerca de Aranrúth por el instinto de proteger a su familia, su madre y su hermana- aunque no tengo idea de cómo el saber sobre esto pueda de alguna forma servirte –dijo con aire irónico ante lo cual Gohan, admitió que el otro tenía razón, si lo veía solo de manera superficial-

\- me ayuda a entender que tanto trasciende una relación sayajin con alguien que no lo es, yo siempre tuve la idea que un sayajin solo se juntaba con otro de su misma raza, que con lo orgullosos que eran de su sangre, no la mezclaban con otros planetas –explico Gohan de la mejor forma que pudo, mentiría si decía que jamás había deseado en investigar sobre la raza de la que venía, sin embargo para eso tenía que hablar con el señor Vegeta y este no siempre estaba en una postura adecuada para la charla-

\- nos mezclamos, claro que sí, pero siempre buscamos que nuestros hijos nacieran en territorio sayajin –explico Vegeta con aire simple- nuestra sangre siempre domino sobre todas las razas y era muy raro el bebe que no nacía con las características de un sayajin –continuo el mayor- incluso cuando eso llegaba a suceder, cuando un niño no entraba en el aspecto usual de un sayajin se le criaba como uno y se le inculcaba un respeto mayor, además de que se le pedía mucho más que a un sayajin de su clase, debía demostrar que merecía ser considerado sayajin aun cuando no pareciera uno –dijo antes de llevarse una mano al mentón, recordando un par de cosas- pero si había la posibilidad, se recomendaba mantener puro el linaje de nuestra raza, mi padre pensó mucho en buscarme una mujer sayajin que pudiera engendrar un príncipe de sangre pura, sin embargo la unión con una raza como la de ellos nos beneficiaba en muchos sentidos, las mujeres sayajins era fuertes por naturaleza, pero no le daban a la corona sayajin la misma fuerza que él le daría –dijo el mayor, refiriéndose obviamente a su consorte-

\- entonces…para resumir un poco…-dijo Gohan, logrando que el otro no le quitara los ojos de encima- la atracción que yo siento, no solo está relacionado con el aspecto físico, sino que también tiene que ver con un aspecto más…sentimental…-murmuro el menor, sintiéndose un poco absurdo con usar esa palabra con el otro, pero el mismo tiempo, más cómodo consigo mismo por poder ponerlo así, no le agradaba creer que todo aquello que sentía con el señor Piccoro era una reacción común que tenía su cuerpo al reconocer en el otro su fuerza y su capacidad reproductiva, le gustaba creer que había algo más allá o eso es lo que siempre había creído-

\- obviamente tiene que ver con algo más mocoso estúpido ¿no escuchaste lo que dije antes sobre que él te daba seguridad y esas mierdas sentimentalistas? –gruño Vegeta ante las palabras y la cara del otro- es cierto que los sayajins, muchas veces somos impulsivos, si es lo que te preocupa –dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa que dejaba muy claro que este aspecto jamás le había parecido negativo a él- pero también están otros factores que hacen que elijamos a una pareja, cada sayajin es diferente en cuanto a que clase de otros aspectos pueden gustarle, en eso, somos como cualquier otro ser vivo, sería absurdo pensar que los sayajins nos guiamos solo por la parte física –dijo restándole importancia a la preocupación del otro- nos gusta que nuestras parejas sean fuertes, porque necesitamos que lo sean, alguien débil no aguantaría la vida que puede tener con uno de nuestra raza y alguien que siempre está agachando la cabeza ante nosotros o que tiembla con solo vernos no nos satisface como pareja, nos aburre –dijo logrando que Gohan asintiera finalmente- en mi caso, él me atraía más allá de lo que yo mismo hubiera esperado, sin embargo eso no se compara con el lazo que he formado ahora, nada ni nadie cambiara eso-dijo de tal forma que Gohan no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el invitado que Bulma había proclamado como invitado de honor, lo cual de alguna forma era irónico-

\- señor Vegeta… -inicio Gohan, tratando de tener un poco de tacto-sobre su invitado…¿es él?... ¿es su antiguo consorte? –pregunto Gohan sin éxito alguno en el aspecto relacionado con el tacto, logrando que Vegeta chasqueara la lengua y se preguntara como había pasado de venir a darle un consejo a estar hablando de un problema tan privado, ni siquiera Bulma sabía aun sobre la identidad de Aranrúth-…

Un silencio mayor del que Gohan esperaba se instaló en la sala, admitía que esperaba muchas cosas, desde gritos donde le exigiera que dejara de meterse en su vida y se concentrara en arreglar la propia, hasta la posibilidad de salir de ahí, rompiendo un par de cosas en el proceso, sin embargo no esperaba que el mayor simplemente se quedara callado, casi podría jurar que estaba meditando lo bueno y malo de contarle eso a él, realmente Gohan no se sentía con ningún derecho para que el otro respondiera su pregunta, mucho menos para que siguiera ahí, pero parecía que Vegeta tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento.

\- perdón –murmuro Gohan, antes de inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante y entrelazar sus dedos, de pronto se sentía extraño, no era normal ver al otro tan pensativo, mucho menos tan calmado ante una conversación que de pronto había girado en torno a su vida personal- no debí…

\- no, no debiste –dijo Vegeta de golpe, mientras le miraba a los ojos e imitaba la postura del otro- estas metiéndote donde no debes, si no supiera que prefieres las lagartijas verdes, pensaría que te has obsesionado con él, lo cual de alguna forma es…normal, su raza naturalmente atrae –dijo en voz baja, pero no por eso menos amenazante, sin embargo Gohan decidió que sería una grosería desviar la mirada-…y no, Aranrúth no es mi consorte, en su raza solo se puede tener un nombre y mi consorte tenía otro, no me extraña que no lo recuerdes, creo que tu cerebro no funciona tan bien como antes- dijo el mayor y Gohan se preguntó si la razón para no repetir el nombre de su consorte y el estar repentinamente tan a la defensiva tendría que ver con revivir alguna vieja herida, por eso solo lo pensó, no lo dijo, dejo simplemente que el otro dijera lo que creyera conveniente decir-…sin embargo…para que puedas dormir esta noche, chiquillo fastidios….- observo como el mayor tomo aire y aun cuando lo había anunciado parecía incomodo sobre lo que planeaba decirle- …Aranrúth es el producto de nuestro última vez juntos - dijo finalmente el pelinegro antes de levantarse de su lugar para dirigirse al gran ventanal y sin decir nada más, se marchó, dejando el ventanal abierto y las cortinas ondeando por el aire provocado, no fue necesario decirle a Gohan que aquello era algo que no debía mencionar, el más joven lo supuso por el lenguaje corporal del otro, que era algo sumamente delicado-

Esa noche terminaba lo que era para Gohan, un día lleno de demasiadas cosas, desde el inicio del día había tenido sorpresas y se había visto envuelto en situaciones que no esperaba, la charla que acaba de tener con el mayor de los sayajins vivos había pasado a cerrar con broche de oro un sin número de eventos complicados, no estaba seguro que pasaría y aun cuando él ya tenía suficientes problemas y situaciones complicadas girando en torno a su nueva vida, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el señor Vegeta y su familia.


End file.
